Fine Line
by Born-for-broadway
Summary: Edward and Bella have always hated each other. It was difficult, considering Edward's sister is Bella's best friend. Edward is the school's biggest player, while Bella is more witty and sarcastic. But what happens when Bella stays at the Cullen's house for 2 weeks over Summer? Say hello to make-overs, parties, spin the bottle and fighting!
1. Meetings and Greetings

**BPOV**

As I pulled up outside the Cullen's house, I had mixed feelings. I loved being here with Alice, we always had such a great time and I couldn't wait for the next two weeks. But it also meant I had to spent two weeks in the same house as…..**him.**

"Bella!" Alice screeched, as she ran out to my car. I laughed at her as she hugged me tightly.

"Alice we saw each other 2 hours ago" I laughed.

"I know, but now you're finally here! Let our summer begin!" she exclaimed, grabbing my suitcase from the trunk. As soon as she picked it up, she let it drop. It's understandable, it was nearly the same size as her…(ie. small).

"Jesus Bella, what do you have picked in here?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Just….shoes…like you told me to" I lied.

"God Bless you Bells, you're listening to me" she smiled and helped me pick up the bag.

We heaved it up to the French doors of their house and walked in.

"Bella's here everyone!" Alice yelled. I cringed, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I heard what sounded like a bear pounding down the stairs, and I knew it could only be one person.

"Bella" Emmett smiled and picked me up. I laughed at the ease with which he did so, due to his bulging muscles and huge height.

"Put me down Em" I whined. He did as he was told. At that moment I heard a groan from behind him. I looked around his massive body and saw…..** him**.

Edward Cullen was staring at me with a disgusted expression. It was no secret that we hated each other. From the minute I moved to Forks, I had just taken an instant dislike to the boy. He was the school's biggest player and had done just about every girl in the town. I mean, it was understandable. As much as I hated him, I couldn't deny that he was a beautiful human being. His bronze hair always had that perfect just-out-of-bed look, his green eyes could make you melt and his skin was perfect. But I had never looked at him like that, because all I saw was disgust.

"Nice to see you too, Edward" I muttered, frowning at him. We glared at each other until I felt Alice poke my in the ribs. "Be nice" she whispered quietly. I shook her off and put a smile back on my face.

"Emmett, why don't you make yourself useful and take my bags upstairs?" I suggested, playfully. Emmett in turn, picked them up without the slightest hesitance.

"Come on, I'll show you where to leave them!" Alice squealed, excitedly and ran up the stairs ahead of him. I followed, not even glancing at Edward.

Before I turned the corner, I stood right next to him. "Why don't you make yourself useful and just disappear" I grinned sarcastically.

He grinned back. "I'm gonna make these next two weeks your own personal hell" he laughed. "Pfft, I'd like to see you try" I whispered, taking in a whiff of his cologne. It actually smelled nice, which kind of put a damper on my "you smell" insults. I turned away and ran up the stairs before he could infuriate me anymore.

**EPOV**

Bella Swan was going to be staying my house for the next two weeks. Kill me now. I can't stand her. Everything she does just gets under my skin. She was the only girl in school that didn't melt at the sight of me, or my voice. I think that's what made me dislike her so much. The day she transferred to Forks High School I was so excited. Finally someone new to mess around with. The girls here were getting pretty boring. But she resisted me from the moment I spoke to her. I could get any girl I wanted, except her. That annoyed me, and what used to be lust for her turned to hatred.

She was the only one who would ever call me out on things, and would never let me get away with anything. She just made me so angry. The thought of having to see her everyday for the next two weeks made me want to get sick.

I watched as she followed my siblings upstairs, shooting daggers at her as she went. I sat down on the couch and whipped out my phone. 3 texts from Tanya. Surprise, surprise. She had wanted to be with me ever since I fucked her at Tyler's house party a few weeks ago. She'd do for a bootycall every now and then, so I texted her back to humor her. Just as I had pressed send, I felt a big thud to the back of my head.

"Oww, what the hell Alice?" I yelled at my sister.

"Can you at least try to be civil with Bella?" she snapped.

"Tell that to her"

"I have, but now I'm telling it to you. I don't want to spend the next two weeks breaking up fights between the two of ye. Now knock it off. You don't have to be friends, but you have to at least tolerate each other"

"Fine. I'll play nice if she does. Where is our 'house guest' anyways?" I fake smiled.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "She's unpacking. I'm serious Edward. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all" she warned.

"You know I might just take you up on that" I said and walked out of the living room, towards the stairs.

I passed Bella on the way up, to my dismay. We didn't even make eye contact, just walked past each other.

"Bitch" I muttered as I walked past her.

"Asshole" she muttered back and walked down to my sister.


	2. Parties and Kisses

**BPOV**

"Let's have a party!" those dreaded words I had been praying not to hear had just slipped out of Alice's mouth. I groaned and threw my head back. Alice's party were legendary, and numerous.

"You cannot be telling me that you don't like parties" Edward said, from across the room. I shot my head up and glared over at him.

"Did I say that? I'm just…not in the mood"

"Well, I think a party is a great idea, Alice" he said, walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him. Damn, he was good at sucking up.

"Please, you just want a place to get drunk and sleep with a bunch of girls" I spat at him.

"Yeah…it's called a party" he laughed. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"It's decided!" Alice exclaimed, ignoring our mini-feud. "We're throwing a party tonight. Alright people we have very little time and so much to do, let's start with…."

There was no point trying to talk with her now. She was in full-on party-planning mode.

"I hope you're happy" I hissed at Edward, as I went to grab the phone.

"Delighted" he said, with a smug look on his face.

**EPOV **

Within a few hours, the party was in full swing. It just goes to show how sad all our friends our, that they had nothing better to do than go to a last minute party on a Saturday night. Our parents were out for the weekend, so we needn't worry about them. It would have been a good party, if Bella wasn't there. I tried my best to ignore her, but she made it so damn hard.

Although, she actually looked really good tonight. She was wearing a green lacy top with high-waisted denim shorts and her hair was all messy and wavy. 17 years living with Alice and you get to know your fashion! She did look super hot, and like someone I'd bang, if it wasn't Bella.

"Eddie!" I heard a nasally voice squeal from behind me. I buried my head in my hands, only one person called me Eddie. I turned around and Lauren ran into my arms. She didn't even say anything, but immediately plastered her mouth over mine and began sucking my face off. She was alright, she'd do for tonight.

"Ugh" I heard from behind us. I grabbed Lauren off my face, she just went to my neck, and looked to see who was responsible for the sigh. Who else would it fucking be?

"Fuck off Swan" I yelled at her.

"Get a room" she slurred, clearly a bit tipsy.

"You know that's a great idea" I grinned and dragged Lauren behind me up the stairs. I really just wanted to see Bella's reaction more than anything.

I opened my door and let Lauren fling herself onto the bed. She was pretty drunk at this stage too. She began unbuttoning her shirt and smirked in what I assumed was supposed to be a sexy way, but failed miserably. I let her kiss me for a while until she eventually passed out on my bed. I got up, left her there, and went back down to the party.

As I was turning the hallway, I heard two muffled voices coming from one of the closets. I opened the one on the right and was shocked to say the least. It was nearly dark in there, apart from a small flickering bulb. I looked to see Bella being slobbered on by some guy.

I winced a little, and I'm not sure why. Bella was pissed out of her mind and this guy clearly knew that. He turned around when I realized the door was open. Of course, it was Mike fucking Newton. Frankly, I was embarrassed for Bella. He was the biggest sleaze in the school. He tried so hard to be "Cullen No.2", tried to be a star athlete, a big player, hot, but he failed at every thing.

"Dude, a little privacy" he snapped, nodding towards Bella. She looked at me with those big brown eyes and I suddenly felt really strange, like I couldn't just leave her in here with this douchebag. I grabbed Mike's shirt at the collar and threw him out of the closet.

"Always take advantage of drunk chicks, do ya? I suppose that's the only way you'd ever get any action anyways" I spat at him. He grunted and slammed the door of the closet in my face. I suddenly realized how close I was to Bella.

"What the fuck are you doing, you idiot?" I yelled at her.

"Oh just shut up Edward!" she screamed back. "I'm a big girl I can do what I want!"

"So you want to be slobbered on by a guy like Mike?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"How is it any different from you slobbering over Lauren?" she demanded, looking me straight in the eye. I could smell the booze off her.

"Maybe because I'm actually a good kisser" I smirked.

"Pfft, please" she scoffed.

"I am" I replied.

"Prove it" she slurred, stepping closer to me.

"Fine" I said without thinking. "Wait, what?" I exclaimed when I realized what she had said.

I didn't get enough time to react because before I knew it she had grabbed my face in her hands and crashed her lips onto mine. I stood still from shock, as she gently moved her lips against mine. All too soon, she broke apart.

"You suck at this" she said and moved to walk out of the closet, but I couldn't leave things like that! I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to me so her body was leaning up against mine.

"We'll see" I smirked and placed my lips on hers this time. I moved them against hers, enjoying the spark I felt and softness of her lips. I grazed my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance, begging to taste more of my enemy.

She moved her hands up to my hair and started playing with it. She finally opened her mouth and I darted my tongue in to mix with hers in an ecstasy of passion. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her onto me. This was amazing. The best kiss I'd ever had. But then I came back to reality and started tasting the alcohol on her breath. This didn't mean anything to her, hell it probably didn't mean anything to me either. I slid my tongue out of her mouth and let go of her waist. She looked confused and dazed.

"Tell me again, who sucks?" I smirked and walked past her out of the closet. I went back to my room where Lauren had woken up and was now stripping away all of her clothes. I grimaced at the sight of her, but for a second I imagined her having long, dark brown hair and big brown eyes. And then I found it easy to fuck her that night.


	3. Hangover

**BPOV **

I woke up the next morning, noticing two things. One, I was sprawled across my bed in Alice's room wearing my clothes from last night and two, I had a raging headache.

I groaned as I heaved myself of the bed. I opened the door and walked down the hall. As I was about to pass Edward's room, I saw the door open.

"Crap" I muttered, under my breath, not wanting to give him another reason to make fun of me. But it was okay because a blonde girl walked out of his room, carrying her shoes and adjusting her top. She saw me and smiled a fake smile of embarrassment.

"Um…tell Edward I'll call him" she smirked and made her way down the stairs. I threw my eyes up to heaven. I wasn't surprised, he usually bedded about 3 girls per party.

I slowly walked down the stairs. I couldn't remember anything from last night. It was all just a blur. Why had I drank so much?

"Hey sleepy head" a chirpy Alice greeted me in the kitchen. I looked around to see Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie and Alice's boyfriend Jasper sitting at the table.

Alice was at the stove cooking waffles. "Want some?" she asked when she saw me looking. I shook my head and grabbed a seat.

"How are you not hung over Alice?" I asked.

"I don't get hangovers" she replied innocently. I looked and saw that Emmett seemed just as bad as me. That's saying something, considering he has much more body weight than me. Jasper looked drowsy, but not wrecked. Knowing Alice, she would have made sure he didn't go overboard. Rosalie looked tired, but still as beautiful as ever. I had always felt inferior when she was around, who wouldn't? But despite what some thought, she was a really genuine and caring girl, and she made Emmett so happy, so she was okay in my books.

"I think you should go change Bella. No offense, but you look like shit" Alice said, dragging me away from the table and up the stairs. We went into our room and she began challenging her inner artist to find an outfit to cover up my appearance.

"So, I didn't see much of you last night. Fun night, I take it?" she smirked at me.

"Your guess is as good as mine" I shrugged. "I can't remember a thing. I must have made a fool of myself" I groaned, throwing my head into my hands. My fingers grazed over my lips and my head shot up. I suddenly remembered something.

"I kissed someone" I said, staring into space, feeling my lips.

"What?" Alice replied, non-chalantly.

"I kissed someone" I repeated. "Last night. I-in a closet"

"…who?"

"I don't know" I shook my head. It all came rushing back to me. "Well it was definitely a guy. He was tall and he had blondy kind of hair…I think" I opened my eyes wide and started to blush.

"So you made out with someone, what's the big deal?" Alice giggled.

"…That was the best kiss I've ever had" I gasped, remembering the feel of his lips on mine.

"Huh! A mystery soulmate!" Alice exclaimed, jumping onto the bed facing me.

"Don't exaggerate Alice. This guy was just…a really great kisser!"

"Well we have to find out who it is" she replied. I could already see ideas forming inside her mind. Oh great, what have I gotten myself into?

**EPOV**

Lauren was gone when I woke up, thank God. Although she did satisfy my needs last night. Last night…..Oh God. Bella.

I wondered did she remember. Damn, why had I kissed her? She's going to remind me of this everytime I insult her now. But hang on, she kissed me first, right? Hell, she started this. There was no way I was going to take the blame.

It didn't even matter, she probably didn't remember. She was so out of it, I'm surprised she knew how to walk. Come to think of it, I don't think she really did, stumbling all over the place. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to see. Until then I'm keeping my mouth shut. No one can know.

Once I had gotten dressed, I decided to go down stairs. As I walked down the hall, I noticed the closet door open. My mind immediately went into panic when I thought that Bella might have passed out in there. My worries were put to rest quickly when I saw it was only Alice, rooting around in there.

"Alice, what the heck are you doing?"

"Looking for evidence" came a muffled response.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. My sister's head shot up and looked at me.

"Oh…uh…nothing" she stuttered and closed the door of the closet to face me.

"Have a good night?" she asked. I nodded slowly, still suspicious.

"I saw Lauren leave early this morning. Really Edward? I would have thought you had better taste" she frowned

I simply shrugged her off and kept walking. She hesitated before she caught up with me.

"So listen, did you by any chance see Bella last night?" she asked.

I froze on the spot. How did she know? She couldn't know! But this is Alice, she knows everything. Did Bella tell her? Did Bella remember? Did Bella….like it? Crap, Alice! No she can't know.

"No, thank God" I replied and kept walking.

"Are you sure, Edward? You must have seen her at some stage"

"I don't know, probably did, can't remember" I hissed, a little too quickly.

"Well was she with a guy?" Alice asked. I stopped in my tracks again.

"Why does it matter?" Alice caught up with me.

"Look, Bella kissed someone last night and I just want to know who."

"Well I can't help you—"

"He was tall and had blondy hair, I guess he looked a little like…a little like…..you-" I could see the realization spreading across my sister's face so I cut her off.

"MIKE NEWTON!" I exclaimed, loudly. I coughed to cover it up. "I..uh..I-I saw her with Mike Newton and they looked pretty close all night" I mumbled and kept walking.

Alice didn't follow. "Mike Newton? Hmm, who new" she scoffed.

"Knew what?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Apparently, he's a really good kisser. The best she's ever had" Alice shrugged and skipped back to her room.

I turned away, trying to resist a smug look spread across my face.


	4. Cleaning and Screaming

**BPOV **

Never, in a million years, would I have guessed Mike Newton to be the best kisser ever. But Alice had suddenly remembered that she saw me with him during the night, so it must have been him. I was having mixed feelings. I really didn't want to be with Mike like that, but I felt something when we kissed. A spark.

The day was spent cleaning up after the party. Amazingly, even with a house as big as the Cullen's, I winded up cleaning the same room as Edward.

"Eww" he groaned, picking up leftover food and rubbish.

"Oh quit being such a baby" I snapped at him, still hungover and not in the mood for his games.

"Shut up. Just…shut up" he mumbled.

I continued to pick up empty cups and bottles all over the place. "So I met your skank this morning. She told me she'll call you" I smiled sweetly at him. He hunched up his shoulders and ignored me.

"I mean, I just don't get it. What is so fulfilling about banging numerous girls? Last I heard, you were with that Tanya girl"

"Oh, so are you keeping tabs on me now?" he smirked. I frowned at him and turned away.

"Edward I don't think that's possible, no one can count that high"

"Really guys? Still fighting?" Emmett laughed as he came pounding into the room. He jumped over the couch, landing on it and switching on the tv. I strolled over to him.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm taking a break"

"Is Rose okay with that?" I asked, knowing they were cleaning the same room.

"Yeah, she's cool" he replied.

"Does Alice know?" I smirked, moving my face closer to his. I watched his face fall and glare at me.

"You wouldn't" he whispered.

"She would" Edward hissed, from the other side of the room.

I stood up straight again and frowned at him. He made me so mad. I threw the full bin bag I had just tied at him, it hit him squarely in the chest.

"Ow! What the fuck was that?" he yelled.

"Can you go two minutes without infuriating me?" I yelled back, and stormed up the stairs.

**EPOV **

I watched her leave up the stairs, shaking my head as she went. It had to be the alcohol last night, how could I have ever felt anything for that…..shrew?

"Duuuude" Emmett laughed, shaking his head at me. I raised my eyebrow at him in response.

"You have got to do something about that" he said, gesturing towards the stairs.

I just shrugged. "I really don't care anymore"

"Oh, but I think you do. I think you pretend like you don't care, but…..you really do.."

"Ya thinks Em, I got it the first time. And please stop spouting out all these theories about me and Bella. I'm telling you, our relationship is one of mutual hate. I hate her, she hates me. Always have, always will. Okay?" I stated firmly.

"Whatever man. I just know that the looks I see you give her sometimes, are the same ones that I give Rosalie, and Jasper gives Alice. Just think about it dude. And until then, you two have to make peace. We cannot spend the next two weeks tip-toeing around you guys"

I threw my head back and kept on cleaning up the place, although there wasn't much point, considering it seemed that everyone else had stopped.

**BPOV **

"Bella? What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be cleaning!" Alice said, as I stormed into our room.

"I hate him, Alice. I hate him. And, shouldn't you be cleaning too?" I asked, noticing she was sprawled across her bed, reading magazines.

"I was…uh…taking a break? What's my idiot brother done now then?"

"It's not something he does, it's just…him" I moaned and lay down on my bed. "You know I had some hesitancy about being here, and this is way. I don't think I can manage this for the next two weeks. I might just have to go home"

"NO! You can't!" Alice exclaimed, jumping over to my bed. "Look, I'll talk to Edward, straighten all this out. And if that doesn't work, just…ignore him. I do it sometimes" she assured me. I looked into her eyes, she was desperate for me to stay. I reluctantly nodded in agreement and saw a smile spread across her face.

"In the meantime, why don't you call Mike?" she winked at me, handing me the phone. I smiled at her and took it off her. I watched as she left the room and then dialed a number I never thought I'd be dialing.

EPOV

I felt a sharp thud to my head. "Ow, Alice you need to stop doing that!" I shouted, as my sister came into view.

"What did I tell you? I thought you were going to be nice" she said. I rolled my eyes. Not this again.

"She wasn't being nice—"

"I don't care Edward. If you are anything less than a bag of daises and rainbows from now on, I will personally hit you….and by that I mean get Emmett to hit you. Are we clear?"

I hated to admit it, but Alice could be really intimidating, even though she was so short.

"Oh….fine. I'll be nice. I promise, this time"

"Good. Now I want you to march up those stairs and apologize" she said.

"Ah what? But I didn't even do anything—"

"NOW!" she screamed and gave me a death glare. I sighed and turned towards the stairs. I stopped just outside Alice's room, thinking of what I was going to say, but I heard Bella's voice. I pressed my ear against the half-closed door.

"…haha, thanks. So listen, Mike, I was..uh..wondering if you..uh…maybe wanted to..uh…get some pizza..or something…sometime..umm….with me" she stuttered.

I would have laughed at her stupidity had I not been shocked at what I heard. She was going on a date? With Newton? Was that because of what I told Alice? Because if that was the case then she shouldn't be going on a date with him, she should be going on a date with me…..wait, what? Don't think like that Edward! You hate her, you hate her. So why did it bother me so much that she was going out with a guy? Because it was Mike. That was the reason, I kept telling myself. It wasn't jealousy, it was…concern. Sure, that seems plausible. I was snapped back into reality and out of my head when I heard her voice again.

"Really? That's great! See you tomorrow night then" and I heard her hang up the phone and get off her bed. I realized I was still pressed up against the door, so I quickly re-adjusted myself. I was about to knock when I realized I really wasn't in the mood for this. I turned away and headed down to my room, choosing who to call, between Lauren and Tanya.


	5. The Date

**BPOV **

What the hell am I thinking? I'm getting ready for a date with…..Mike Newton. Oh God! I have to back out of this, can't go through with it. Ugh, but that kiss! It was amazing. Maybe I should just give Mike a chance, he could surprise me.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Alice had taken this opportunity to play "Bella Barbie" and dressed me in a revealing blue dress, which clung to my curves and cleavage. I had to admit, I did look pretty good. She had scraped my hair back into a pony tail and given my long earrings that dangled down. That, with the perfume she had sprayed over me, made me seem pretty damn attractive.

I slipped into a pair of black stilettos and grabbed a black purse from Alice's accessories drawer. She wouldn't mind. She was more excited for this date than I was.

I opened the door and walked out, only to slam head first into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry—" I started, until I saw Edward looking down at me.

"Never mind, I take that back" I said and marched past him towards the stairs. I heard the doorbell ring and my stomach did a little flip. I hurried my way down the stairs and answered the door.

"Woah!" Mike exclaimed, when he saw me. I blushed a little and followed him out to his car.

All in all, it wasn't a….terrible…night. It wasn't great either, but it was okay. We went to the cinema and saw a horror movie, which basically meant I sat beside a screaming guy for 2 hours. Jeez he was a real wuss. We grabbed something to eat after that and I tried my best to enjoy our riveting conversation about football, but it just didn't work.

He walked me to the door of the Cullen's house and faced me at the end of the night.

"I'm so glad you called Bella. I've been waiting so long for this. And then last night at that party, you just looked so hot. I couldn't help myself. But thank God I went for it. Because I got to kiss you, a lot. And now I get that chance again" he said and leaned in.

He placed his mouth over mine in a gentle kiss. But then I felt his hands grab my head and he pushed me towards him. He opened his mouth as if he was swallowing my face and started slobbering all over my mouth. What the hell was going on? This wasn't the kiss I had been dreaming about.

**EPOV **

Holy Crap. Bella looked amazing! I usually didn't notice her, but when I bumped into her and saw that…dress..my God. She was hot. But what did it matter? She was going on a date with Newton. I still felt weird about that. He was a total sleaze and the only reason she was going out with him was because of what I told Alice. I felt kind of guilty, but it was also pretty funny.

At the end of the night, I was in the living room alone. I saw car lights flash outside and knew it must be Bella. I heard two voices outside on the porch. Out of curiosity I leaned over to the window so they wouldn't notice me.

"…get that chance again" I heard Mike say and then he leaned into her. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him slobbering all over her again. Wasn't expecting that now, were we Bella?

She moved her hands to his chest and tried to push him off her, eventually succeeding. She gave him an awkward nod and raced in the door, slamming it behind her and leaning up against it with her eyes closed. They opened when she heard me laughing on the couch.

"Were you spying on us?" she asked.

"No, I just thought I heard a dog slobbering over something and went to check it was okay. Guess I was right" I laughed. She frowned and threw her bag at my head.

"Ow! Will you stop doing that!"

"Never spy on me again. And you're wrong. I had a…lovely…date with Mike" she stammered.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Ya..I'm sure" I said, sarcastically.

She glared at me. "You don't believe me"

"Nope. No girl could ever have a 'lovely' time with Newton" I said, disgusted.

"Oh yeah?" Bella said and opened the door wide again.

"Hey Mike!" She called out. I saw Mike, almost at his car, spin around enthusiastically.

"Do you wanna go out again sometime?" She shouted out. Mike's face lit up completely. What a saddo.

"Oh Bella, I'd love to!" He grinned. Bella threw me an "in your face" smile but before she closed the door, Mike yelled something to her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I saw Bella froze and open her eyes wide. I started laughing to myself, but she noticed. She glared at me again and then turned back towards the door.

"I..uh…I-I…I'd love to Mike" She sighed and slammed the door again. She turned to the couch, where I was in fits of laughter, gave me the finger and stormed up the stairs.


	6. Shopping With A Moron

**BPOV **

What the fuck was I thinking? I'm now going out with Mike Newton all because of stupid Edward. Stupid frickin' Edward!

Alice pestered me all night to tell her about the date, which I reluctantly did. I just don't get it. That kiss was nothing like the one at the party. Was it just because I was drunk at then, and thought it was good? No, it couldn't be. I could remember the tingle on my lips when we kissed. It was…magic. Maybe he was just nervous. I'm sure he'll get better….at least I hope.

We all gathered around the kitchen table early the next day for breakfast. Esme and Carlisle had returned from their trip and despite our epic cleaning skills, they found out we had a party.

"Now you guys are old enough to know better than this. We can't trust you anymore to be alone if this is what we come back to" Carlisle said, firmly. We all looked down into our laps, not wanting to catch his eye.

"Had you just asked us, we would have agreed, but instead you sneak behind our backs. This can't happen again. Now I want to know who's idea this was"

None of us moved, until Alice slowly creeped her hand upwards. Carlisle frowned at his daughter. "Alice, I thought you were more responsible than that. You do realize we're going to have to punish you?"

Alice nodded glumly. Esme walked over and put her hands on Carlisle's chair.

"You're grounded for a week"

"But mom, Bella's here—"

"No buts! Now I think you should spend some time in your room thinking about this" she ordered, and Alice angrily walked up the stairs.

Me and the two boys sighed a sigh of relief, thinking we were off the hook. We got up to leave but Carlisle stopped us.

"Not so fast. Who bought the booze?" he asked.

Emmett sighed and mumbled that it was him.

"Do you know how much trouble we could get in for that? It's very irresponsible, not to mention you're all underage so it's illegal. Now Emmett, you can make yourself useful and clear out the back shed. There's a lot of heavy boxes and it'll keep you busy for awhile" Carlisle said, and Emmett stomped out of the room.

"..Go" Carlisle said to me and Edward after a minute and we both made our way to the door.

"Woah, I don't think they should get off so easily. They were still part of this party" Esme stopped us. She handed Edward a list. "Here, take this and the two of you can go to town to get the groceries"

I sighed. Me and Edward. Alone. In the car. In the mall. Shopping. Alone. Great….

"Uh, come on Mom—" Edward started, but I cut across him.

"We'll do it" I said, and grabbed the list off him. I was already grateful to the Cullens for letting me stay with them for two weeks, I didn't want to push my luck anymore.

I walked out of their front door and towards the garage, not bothering to check if Edward was following.

"What's the rush?" he asked, catching up to me.

"Meh, I don't want to have to spend all day with you" I replied, sweetly.

I saw him roll his eyes and press the key to open his volvo.

"After you" he grinned, opening my door for me.

I raised an eyebrow at him before climbing into his car. He went to the drivers seat and started it up.

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes until he broke it.

"So..uh…what are you gonna do all week now that Alice is grounded?" he asked.

"Really? You're trying to make small talk with me?" I said, rather amused.

He shrugged. "Believe it or not, but the fighting gets boring"

I watched his face to see if he was messing, but he seemed pretty serious.

"I guess you're right. I mean…ugh…I'll be..civil, if you will"

"You really mean that?" he said in shock.

"Sure, why not? I propose a truce….for the next two weeks anyway" I said, holding out my hand.

He looked at my hand, then at me, suspiciously, until he took one hand of the wheel and shook it.

"And to answer your question, I don't know what the hell to do now Alice is grounded" I groaned, sitting back in my seat.

"Well, at least you have a boyfriend now" he winked. It took all my strength not to hit him. Civil, remember, civl.

"Ya, that's true. I guess I'll just hang out with Mike" I shrugged. I saw him smirk and shake his head slightly, but he didn't say anything, so neither did I.

Half an hour later

"Edward that's cabbage. I said to get lettuce" I said. This 'being nice' thing was proving a lot harder when I realized how stupid Edward was.

"Oh, what's the difference?"

"Fine. Get the cabbage. Have that in your burger. See if I care" I snapped.

"Hey, I thought you called a truce?" he whined.

"Ugh..but..I..uh..Fine" I stammered. "Just, uh, here. Take the basket and I'll go get the lettuce" I smiled.

We bought all of the food, Edward throwing in numerous packets of chips and chocolate, it's a wonder he managed to stay so thin, and walked out of the supermarket. We walked back to the car and started placing all the bags in the boot when I heard a nasally squeal.

"Crap" Edward muttered under his breath. "Quick, move closer to me" he whispered in my ear.

"What?" I hissed back, but he had already slid his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Edwaaaaard" that nasally voice screamed, coming closer to us. She stopped when she saw his arm around me.

"Edward…w-what are you doing?" she screeched.

"Tanya, listen—" Edward started.

"Are you…are you c-cheating on me!" Tanya exclaimed.

"We're NOT going out. Okay? I thought I made that clear" he groaned.

"So I see you've already moved on to another skunk, huh?" she yelled, glaring at me.

"I..um.." I stuttered, not really sure what was going on.

"Go on Edward. Defend her, huh? Go ahead, kiss her, kiss her like you used to kiss me!" she shouted in his face. I looked up to see his reaction but got shocked when I saw him moving his face closer to mine.

He crashed his lips onto mine and began to kiss me. I didn't do anything, just stood there, overcome with surprise.

"UGHH! You ass Edward Cullen!" Tanya yelled and ran off. I opened my eyes and saw that she was gone, but Edward grabbed my waist tighter and kept kissing me. I started hitting my heads on his chest and pushed him off.

He looked at me, confused. I frowned at him.

"Sorry, had to be done" he shrugged, nonchalantly and hopped back into his car.

"Had to be done? You are a complete cunt Edward Cullen!" I shouted at him, sitting into his car. "Could you not have broken up with her like a normal person? And I have a boyfriend. What if she tells hims, huh? He'd be so hurt!" I yelled and faced away from him, out the window, trying to fight the urge to feel my lips.


	7. Apologies,Barbecues, Fights, Confessions

**BPOV **

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I screwed up big time" Alice whined into her pillow. We had just woken the next morning and she was feeling as depressed as ever.

"Alice, it's fine—"

"No, it's not fine. You're going to be here for 2 weeks and I'm grounded for one of them. What are you going to do all week?" she asked.

"I…have other friends. Besides, I have a boyfriend. I'm sure Mike will be more than thrilled to hang out" I assured her.

"Well, I guess that's not so bad. But we were gonna have so much fun. It's all ruined" she pouted. I stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue sweater.

"Look, the day you're not grounded, we'll go out and do something crazy!" I exclaimed.

She perked up a little bit at that, I knew her mind would be preoccupied with ideas of something 'crazy' to do. I left her mind whizzing and went down the hall to the bathroom. I noticed that the door had opened really easily for me, then realized someone else had pulled it from the inside.

I looked up and saw Edward. Oh God…..and for once I didn't mean in a 'disgust' kind of way. He had just come out of the shower and had nothing but a towel covering his hips. His hair was dripping wet and his chest was so toned and muscular. I felt a blush surface to my cheeks.

"uh…You better not have…used all the hot water!" I snapped, to cover up. I don't think it did any good because he just smirked down at me and walked past me to his room. I gulped and then slammed the door shut to hop into the shower.

**EPOV **

Bella was the worst liar ever. I saw her blush, when she saw my abs. It was then that I realized I could get her any time I want…..not that I wanted to. I mean, yeah, I had kissed her again yesterday, but that was just to get rid of Tanya. It wasn't because I wanted to feel her lips on mine again, or touch her body, or taste her sweet breath—-

_STOP IT EDWARD! You can't think like that. It's…..Bella. BELLA, yeugh!_

_A few hours later _

"Dude, didn't you hear me calling? I said are you ready to go?" Emmett popped his head into my room.

I took of my earphones and looked at him. "Huh? Go where?"

He rolled his eyes and walked into my room. "Jessica's barbecue, or did you forget?"

"Shit" I mumbled. I had forgotten we'd been invited to that her barbecue weeks ago"

"Ah fuck it, I don't really feel like going" I shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I guess me and Bella will just go. Better bring Rosalie. Don't want to be left alone when Bella ditches me for Mike" Emmett turned to leave the room.

"Hang on! Now that I think about it, maybe I will go. Should be fun, you know, with all the girls" I said and grabbed a t-shirt to change into. I noticed Emmett grin slyly before leaving the room.

At the Barbecue

This has to be the worst party ever. The entire day was just spent watching people make out or watching people trying to get someone to make out with. Bella had rushed off to find Mike as soon as we got here. Emmett and Rosalie disappeared after awhile, presumingly in one of Jessica's rooms by now. Jasper had decided early on that he didn't want to be here without Alice so he left. And Jessica spent all day flirting with me.

Usually, I'd love a girl trying to get with me, made me feel like I had a lot of power. But I just wasn't up for it today. I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. I kept wondering where she was or what she was doing or what that creep was doing to her.

"So..Edward, what's the deal? Are we gonna get freaky or not?" Jessica giggled, clearly having had a bit to drink. I ignored her and kept looking around to find Bella.

"My room is right upstairs" Jessica whispered seductively in my ear. I looked around one more time, figured it was useless and let her drag me upstairs. As we passed one of the rooms I heard two muffled voices.

"Mike, stop it—"

"Come on Bells, you know you want to"

"No, I don't just get off me—MIKE!"

I burst through the door of the bedroom, leaving Jessica behind. Mike was on top of Bella and by the looks of things had just ripped the buttons open on her shirt. She had her hands on his chest trying to push him away. She stared at me in shock, as did Mike.

"Really? Can you not give us any privacy?" Mike slurred. I frowned at him.

"Edward don't—" Bella started but I was already too angry.

"Get off her. NOW!" I yelled at him.

"Pfft, I'm not scared of you. You may seem like the 'big guy' at school but you're not really. I'm just as much of a man as you" he said. I grabbed his shoulders and flung him off the bed. Bella grabbed her sweater to cover up her revealed chest.

Mike swung his arm to hit my face but I ducked and punched his stomach first.

"Go down to the car" I said firmly to Bella, throwing her the keys.

"Edward—" she started again. "Go!" I replied. She ran out of the room. I watched as she left, not noticing Mike stammering up. He threw another punch to my face and it hit my squarely in the nose. I winced with the pain, but just punched him back. He fell across the bed and I took the opportunity to leave the room. I walked down to the car, holding my hand to my nose. Bella had put her sweater back on and was sitting in the passenger seat. I sat into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Did Mike do that to you?" she gasped when she saw the blood falling from my nose.

"Ya but it doesn't matter" I grumbled. We rode in silence to my house. She sat with her arms folded, looking out the window.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I had everything under control" she mumbled.

"Didn't seem like it" I replied.

"He just..he just had a little too much to drink and—"

"Why are you making excuses for that douchebag?" I asked.

She frowned at me. "That 'douchebag' happens to be my boyfriend"

"Are you kidding me? You're not breaking up with him after this?"

"What does it matter to you who I'm dating?" she yelled.

"Because you shouldn't be dating him!"

"It's none of your business who—"

"You didn't kiss him at Alice's party. It was me. We kissed in that closet" I blurted out, before I knew what I was saying. I frowned and kept my eyes on the road. Her mouth gaped open a little bit. She was still for a moment before she turned her head to look at the windscreen.

"Wha..you….w-why didn't you..tell me it was you?" she stuttered.

Because I was afraid you'd regret it. Because I was afraid you'd reject me. Because I wanted so damn bad to kiss you again but didn't think you'd want to.

"Because…I….didn't want you to think that I…liked you..or whatever" I groaned and stopped the car outside my house. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. Bella stayed in the car. I stopped for a moment but then kept walking towards the door, wanting to kick myself in the face.


	8. Peace Talks

**BPOV**

As I lay in my bed that night, a lot of things crossed through my mind. I was focused on ignoring Alice. The second I walked into our room she began to quiz me about the shocked look on my face. I just mumbled something about being tired and flopped onto my bed.

I couldn't believe what Edward had said. He had to be telling the truth, why would he lie? Why had he kept it secret until now though? I mean, Gods knows I was so drunk that night, he could have blamed it all on me. But maybe it wasn't my fault, maybe he actually kissed me. Huh...the kiss! So he was the source of the spine-tingling wonder. Not Mike.

Mike...crap. What was I going to do? I guess the fact that he had tried to have sex with me was an excuse to break up with him. I'd have to cut all ties with him immediately though, I can't keep pretending to like him slobbering all over me.

As the night went on I found myself thinking back to Edward. What did this mean? Why had I felt a spark when his lips touched mine? Did I...like him? NO! I couldn't, I mean...it's Edward...it's...Edward...What the hell is wrong with me?

When I thought about his bronze hair, his striking green eyes, his manly body...that he's had on top of practically all the girls in school. I have to stop thinking like this. Me and Edward is never going to happen and I don't want it to.

**EPOV**

I may be the biggest idiot on the planet. I had Bella alone in the car, after fighting a guy for her, told her that we had kissed and then insulted her and stormed off. Kill me now.

Early the next morning I heard my door creak open. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Bella standing there. She closed the door behind her and walked over to my bed. I propped myself up on my pillows.

Oh God. She was wearing really skimpy pajamas. They consisted of a light pink, skin tight, string top which stopped just above her belly button and shorts of the same color. I found myself staring down at her legs when her voice brought me back to reality.

"Listen, I just think we need to talk. I've been thinking about this, and I just want to say thank you. For what you did at the barbecue. It was really...nice...and I'm..grateful" she stammered. "And about the kiss, I get it, and I understand why you didn't tell me. I forgive you and I've decided that I really do want a truce. And I don't mean just being civil to each other. Can we...at least try...to be friends?" she asked.

I looked into her big brown eyes. "Of course, I'd..uh...love that. And I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you mad or anything." I replied. She smiled. Wow. She was smoking hot. How did I not notice that before?

"So, how's your nose?" she asked, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Meh, not too bad I guess, a little bruised" I shrugged.

She furrowed her brow. "Let me see"

She moved her legs closer to me and leaned over to my face. She brought her hands up to my face and grazed them over my nose. That, combined with her overwhelming scent and the fact that her breasts were thrust right into my view made me thank God that I was under the covers.

"It's not too bad" she said, leaning back to her place, much to my disappointment.

"Anyways, if you'll excuse me I've got a phone call to make to a certain young boy" she smirked and climbed off my bed. My eyes drifted a little too far down her body as she left.

Hmm...I could get used to this whole 'friend' thing.


	9. Football for Dummies

**BPOV **

"So Bella, why did I see you go into Edward's room at eight o'clock this morning?" Alice asked me. The two of us were washing the dishes after dinner. Carlisle and Esme had gone out and Emmett, Edward and Jasper were outside playing football.

"You were awake? Why didn't you talk to me?" I asked her, remembering how many times I had checked if she was awake.

"I was curious" she shrugged. I shook me head and went back to the dishes.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Oh, that. We called a truce. For the next week we're going to be….friends. Or at least try" I said, still not fully believing myself.

"Huh! That is so great!" Alice squealed and hugged me. "It's funny, all morning I was beginning to think you two had some sort of secret affair going on" she laughed. I laughed at the notion.

"But then I remembered you have a boyfriend"

"Not anymore" I mumbled. Alice dropped the dish she was washing.

"What? You broke up with Mike? But I thought you loved him! What about the amazing kiss?"

"Yeah…it turns out Mike wasn't the one I kissed at the party" I confessed.

"Really?" she said, surprised. "Well then, who was it?"

"It was—" _Would she really appreciate knowing that I had made out with her brother? Probably not… _"It was just some random guy. But trust me, it wasn't Mike" I insisted. I moved over to the other side of the kitchen to put the plates away. I looked out the window and saw all the guys playing.

My eyes drifted over to Edward. Oh crap… He was wearing a grey t-shirt which showed off his abs, navy sweatpants and a baseball cap. He looked…good. _Bella, get a grip! He's your….friend. _

"Do you wanna go and play football with the guys?" I blurted out, before I realized what I was saying.

"Oh my God, yeah! I'm so good at football!" she said, excitedly, and ran up to her room. I followed and changed into 3 quarter length grey sweatpants and a dark blue tank top. I tied my hair back into a high ponytail and when Alice wasn't looking I sprayed a small bit of perfume around me. _Why did I just do that? _

We went out to the field where the guys looked at us confused.

"We wanna play" Alice declared. Emmett snorted obnoxiously.

"Please, you might get hurt" Edward teased.

"Oh please, bring it 'jerk ward'" I mocked him, in a playful way.

He smiled a crooked smile and tossed me the ball.

The game was fun. It was me and Emmett against Alice, Edward and Jasper. It was pretty fair, since Emmett could almost count as two people and Alice could barely count as one.

At one stage of the game Alice accidentally threw me the ball. I grinned and began to run like lightning. Emmett took out Jasper and Alice just stood there whining. I could see the finish line when suddenly I felt someone's arms wrap around my legs and pull me back. I fell on top of Edward, onto his rock-hard chest. We both began laughing. I hopped up and pulled him up.

"I need a break guys, gotta go get a drink" I said, walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll come too" Edward said, following me.

We sat down at the table, drinking, talking and laughing.

"Oh, so this is why you haven't returned my calls" a voice said after about 10 minutes. We both turned around to see Mike standing there at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I called, but you didn't answer. I got worried so I came over here. I rang the doorbell, but no one answered. So I let myself in. Probably shouldn't have, I can see that you're busy. Really Bella? Edward Cullen. We're supposed to be dating!" he gave out to me.

"Edward and I aren't together, and even if we were, it's stopped becoming you're business when I BROKE UP WITH YOU" I emphasized. He shook his head.

"Bella, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry about what happened at the barbecue, it won't happen again. You're just…so hot Bella, and you're too good for me. I just want to hang onto you forever"

"Pfft" Edward laughed from over at the table. I whipped my head around and glared at him.

"Look, Newton" he said, to my surprised. He got up and slid his arm around my waist.

"You're right. Bella is way to good for you. She is so far out of your league, she's not even playing the same sport. So just don't make yourself look any stupider and leave now while you still have your dignity"

"You know I thought you had more respect for yourself Bella" Mike said to me, nodding at Edwards arm around my waist. "Cullen is the biggest player in the school and you know it. You're just going to be another one of his whores" he spat.

"You're only jealous it's not you. And besides, Bella's different. She means more to me" he said, looking down at me. I looked into his eyes and felt a shock run through my body.

"Well…I…you can….ugh!" Mike was at a loss for words, so he just stormed out of the house. I grinned and wrapped my arms around Edward to thank him. He squeezed me tight, much to my surprise. I let go after a few seconds.

"You didn't have to do that you know"

"You really think he would have left if he didn't think we were together?" Edward asked.

"Well…I could have handled it—"

"Look, you helped me get rid of Tanya, it's the least I can do. Now come on, it's time I beat your ass at football once and for all" he grinned and ran out the doors.

I watched as he left and my mouth fell open in disbelief. Oh God…..

I have feelings for Edward Cullen.


	10. Surprises

_**Warning, there is mature adult content in this chapter.**_

**EPOV**

This is weird. I have on idea what's going on inside my mind. I mean…it's Bella? But it's….Bella. How did I not realize before how hot she really is?

For example, yesterday when she played football with us, she was wearing baggy and sporty clothes, but she still looked frickin' amazing. I found myself searching for opportunities to touch her body.

Get a grip Edward! As if she'd ever go for you. Even though Newton's a fucking idiot, he was pretty accurate in his accusations.

Although ever since this obsession with Bella started, I hadn't been with a single girl. I know that's only about 5 days, but still! I haven't even talked to Lauren. Or Tanya. Or Jessica. Or Claire, or Siobhan or Orla or Emma or Sandra or Lily or Kate or Maria or —- Holy Crap, I really am a manwhore!

_At 6.00 in the evening _

"We should go out to a club!" Alice squealed. Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie and I all groaned simultaneously.

"Really Alice? You just got grounded for having a party, and the first thing you want to do when your punishment ends is go out partying?" Bella asked in disbelief. She was so witty, I loved it.

"Oh come on you guys! I need to celebrate. I am no longer confined to the dull walls of this house anymore. I know a great spot in Downing Street, let's go out and have a good time!" she yelled, jumping up.

"I'm game. I need to go out and blow off some steam" Rosalie smiled at her.

Well that did it. If Rosalie was going, Emmett was going. If Alice was going, Jasper was going. Which only left me and Bella. And Alice would force Bella to go. And if Bella was going, I was going. Uh….I mean, if everyone was going, I was going..

An hour later, once Alice had gotten her way (as always) we were all dressed, looking nice and waiting for the girls to get their asses down the stairs. My God. When they did.

Bella looked bangin'! She was wearing black high waisted shorts, tied in a bow at the front. She was wearing a dark pink lacy boob tube that showed off her stomach and cleavage. She wore black ankle boot wedges which made her legs look longer. Her hair was in messy curls falling down her shoulders and her make up was enchanting. She looked like a ride.

The club was packed. Everyone seemed to be out tonight. We spent a good two hours just dancing, chatting and having a laugh. Rosalie, who was piss drunk, grabbed Emmett's arm, when we were all sitting down, and dragged him onto the dancefloor in the centre.

"Oooo! That looks fun! Come on Jasper!" Alice shouted, also completely wasted, and dragged her boyfriend to dance aswell. I stiffened a bit when I realized it was just me and Bella.

After a few minutes, she leaned over to me. I was surprised when she started talking, as she didn't seem to be too drunk.

"I thought you've been drinking all night?" I asked her.

"Nah, I was pretending to to trick Alice. Ever since the party I've decided to go easy on the booze" she smirked. "What about you?"

"Designated driver" I replied. She nodded her head, understanding.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I shouted, moving closer so she could hear over the music.

"Well we're here in a club, lots of drunk slutty girls around us, and you're sitting here with me. THE Edward Cullen hasn't pulled tonight"

"The night's not over yet" I winked. She pursed her lips in amusement.

"Well come on, there must be someone you like. What about her?" she asked, pointing to a blonde chick who was falling over herself.

"She seems like your type" she said.

"What type?"

"Well…blonde..and drunk" Bella laughed. I shook my head in response to her.

"Nah, too skanky"

"Pfft, since when is that a problem for you?" she scoffed. "Okay, what about her? She's totally into you"

I looked over and saw a brunette wearing a dress that barely covered her ass and chest dancing with her friends. She saw me looking and winked at me and bit her lip.

"Too easy" I replied to Bella.

"Oh you have got to go for her!" Bella exclaimed, pointing at a girl dancing on one of the tables. "Her tits are huge!" Bella shouted.

I opened my eyes wide at Bella, never expecting to hear her say something like that.

"Come on, either you're taking her home or I am!" she joked. I laughed at her wild side. She wasn't even drunk. She was this cool sober! Who knew?

"Well if you're not going to hook up with anyone, come on, let's dance. I don't just wanna sit here all night" she declared and grabbed my hand. She pulled me onto the dance floor and moved her body closer to mine.

I grabbed her hips and swayed her in time to the music. We danced for a while. When one of the songs changed Bella turned around so her back was against my chest and her ass was against my…..oh crap!

She started grinding against me, grabbing my hands so they squeezed her waist. I stood there in shock for a minute but eventually started moving against her. Man it felt good. She was so damn sexy, and I was starting to show that. Hopefully she didn't notice. Then again, she was right up next to it.

Alice appeared beside us out of nowhere and wolf whistled.

"Woo! Someone's dropping it like it's hot with Eddie boy!" she exclaimed. Even in the darkness, I saw a blush creep up on Bella's face. She moved away from me gradually, much to my disappointment and carried on dancing.

At home, later that night

"BEST NIGHT EVERRRRR!" Alice yelled through the house. Thank God Mom and Dad were gone, or they'd be PISSED!

"Come on Alice, I think it's time you went to bed" Bella said, grabbing my sisters arm and dragging her up the stairs. Rose followed them voluntarily. I hauled Emmett and Jasper to Emmett's room and made sure they were lying down. I turned off the light and left their room.

As I was walking down the hall to get back to my room, I ran into Bella.

"Well that was fun" Bella smiled at me.

"Sure was" I smirked.

"What's that smirk for?" she said, slyly.

"I know what you were trying to do tonight" I said, walking into my room.

"Oh, and please enlighten me" she said, sarcastically, following me into my room and closing the door.

I shrugged. "You were trying to…_turn me on " _I whispered into her eye. Her body froze.

"Please, that's ridiculous" she laughed.

"Oh and why's that?" I asked.

"Because I turn you on so much anyways, I don't need to try" she whispered seductively in my ear. I felt my knees shake slightly. I coughed to hide my startle, but she noticed.

"My point exactly" she smirked and turned to leave. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me.

"You're pretty confident for such little experience"

"Little experience? Oh Edward, my poor sweet naive boy" she patted my cheek.

"Just because we're not all sluts like you, doesn't mean we don't have experience" she whispered again, running her finger up my chest.

"Quite the poker face" I smirked down at her. She frowned at me.

"Fine then. I'll prove it" she whispered again.

Before I knew what was happening she ran her hand down my chest. She stopped at the waistband of my jeans and slid a hand underneath. Holy Crap! She pushed me over to the bed and slide off my jeans and boxers.

"Bella what are you—" I couldn't finish because she had grabbed my member, now rock hard due to her fiesty attitude, and was moving her hand up and down. She knelt down in front of me, moved her hair back with her free hand, and smirked up at me, biting her lip. I was in total shock.

Slowly she moved her mouth closer to me and lightly kissed the tip. She teased me for a few seconds, running her tongue up and down my length. Then she clasped her mouth over me and started sucking. What she couldn't fit in her mouth, she tended to with her hand.

I felt like my body was melting. It felt so different with her than anybody else. I don't know was it just because it came out of nowhere, or because it was Bella.

When I couldn't hang on any longer she was eager. I exploded in her mouth and she licked me dry. We didn't move for a minute and then she hopped off her knees and pulled me into her.

She moved her face to mine, and I opened my mouth, ready for a kiss, but she brought my face to her neck instead.

"Was that experienced enough for you?" she whispered and without saying anything else, she walked out of my room, closing the door behind her, leaving me standing there in utter shock.


	11. Awkward

**The next morning…**

**BPOV**

Okay…this is bad. Not good, not good. What the fuck was I thinking? I just gave Edward a blow job. EDWARD. My ex-enemy. My friend. My best friend's brother.

Alice is gonna kill me. No, I can't let her know. Never. I can't let anyone know. Which means I have to make sure Edward doesn't tell anyone. Which means I have to talk to him again. Craaaapp….

Of course I have to talk to him. I can't exactly pretend it didn't happen. Maybe I don't want to pretend it didn't happen. It was pretty good. And woah, he is big! And he seemed to enjoy it too….. _NO! This can't happen. I have to ensure that he knows it meant nothing! _

This conversation is going to suck…..

**EPOV**

Okay, I need to calm down. Yes Bella sucked my cock yesterday, but that's not a big deal, right? Well actually it's a huge deal. Bella, Bella! The girl I've hated for most of my life, the girl I've fought with constantly, the girl I've had feelings for for the past week. Oh man, what a mess.

It was amazing though. She felt amazing. I couldn't help wondering what it would be like to go further with her…to taste her..to feel inside her—-

NO EDWARD! Stop it, it's not like that and you know it.

**BPOV**

"Bella, you've been tossing and turning all night, what's up?" Alice asked in the morning. Rose, who was sleeping on a mattress on the floor, stirred awake too.

"How would you know? You were wasted" I laughed, nervously, at Alice.

"That's true. Sorry about that by the way. I know you weren't drinking by the way. I'm not stupid. I hope you didn't have too bad of a time with Edward" she said.

I fought the urge to smile in amusement. "Don't worry about it Alice"

"Well, I don't want to stay up here all morning. Let's go downstairs" Rosalie said, jumping up from her bed. Alice followed, as did I, reluctant about going down to see the guys, well…one of the guys.

We didn't bother changing, but instead just went down in our pajamas. When we got there Jasper and Edward were sitting on the couch while Emmett was sprawled across the armchair. They were watching a movie.

"Huh! I love this movie" Alice screamed and ran over to sit on Jasper's lap. Rosalie strolled over to Emmett and collapsed on top of him. I stood by the door awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"Come on Bella, sit down" Alice said, patting the space beside her on the couch, the spot between her and Edward. Greaaaaat…..

I walked awkwardly over and sat in the space. We were pretty cramped, considering the 4 of us were sitting on a 2-person couch. As the movie went on, I found my legs pressed tight against Edward's and our arms rubbing off each other. He didn't seem too phased by this, but I felt my body stiffen completely.

After a while of being cramped together, Edward moved his arm along the length of the couch, so it was behind me. I got a whiff of his cologne and felt my body shake. I jumped up from the couch, gaining a lot of strange looks.

"I..um…I'm just gonna grab a drink" I stuttered and ran off to the kitchen.

I ran over to the skin and splashed a little bit of water in my face.

"Okay, calm down, calm down Bella. There's no reason to get so worked up" I said to myself. I walked over to the counter and mopped my face with a towel. I took a glass from the press and filled it with water.

I stood facing the counter for a few minutes trying to catch my breath, when I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist and squeeze me.

"You're very jumpy" Edward laughed, his hot breath moving against my neck. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Edward—" I started, but stopped when I felt his lips move against my neck.

"I can't do this" I whispered. He stopped and turned me to face him.

"Do what?" he asked, in his velvety voice.

"..this. I..um..I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, I was out of line. But you have to realize…there's nothing ring on between us" I told him, looking at the ground. I felt him sigh and let go of my waist.

I was surprised when I looked up to see him smirking at me. I raised my eyebrows, questioning him.

"We'll see" he laughed and walked away, causing me to splash more water on my face.


	12. Car Wash

**APOV**

I don't get it. Bella's been acting weird all day. It's like she's not really there, her mind is somewhere else. Ever since she broke up with Mike she's been jumpy, alert while at the same time daydreaming and seeming out of it.

Edward's kind of weird too. He hasn't hooked up with a girl for about 6 days. At least, not one that I know of. He hasn't even had any skank over to our house or been out to anyone else's house. He..hasn't really been out at all. It's weird, it's like he's….changed. I mean, it'd be great if he had but it's still kind of unbelievable.

Even as we were watching the movie they both seemed awkward and there was a lot of tension in the room. I don't know what's going on. I don't know if whatever's up with Bella and whatever's up with Edward is connected, but I do know one thing. Whatever it is, I'm going to find out.

**EPOV **

As the day dragged on I found myself staring at Bella a bit too much. I hoped no one would notice, but I did catch Emmett winking at me a couple of times. I just shook them off. At about 3, Esme came in to shoo us out of the room. Rosalie and Jasper went home, realizing they hadn't told their parents about their whereabouts.

"I'm sick of this snoozing around the house. It may be Summer but it doesn't mean you're off the hook" Esme complained. We all groaned, knowing what was coming.

"You all have to do some chores today. Let's see…..Emmett you can help us to clear the attic. Most of the junk up there is yours anyways. Alice why don't you go out and pull a few weeds, tidy up outside a bit. Edward you can wash your car. And wash Emmett's, Carlisle's and mine too" she ordered. The three of us threw our head backs and groaned.

"Do it!" she snapped. We all started to move.

"Wait Esme, what about me?" Bella asked.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly. You're a guest here" Esme said, putting a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"No please, you were kind enough to take me in. At least let me help out somehow" she pleaded. She was so stupid, she had the chance to get off scott free, but no…she had to be a goody goody. I liked that about her.

"She can help me with the garden!" Alice suggested.

"Absolutely not! You'll get no work done" Esme said.

"She can help me with the cars. If there's 4 cars to clean, there may aswell be 4 hands washing them" I said, smirking at Bella subtly. I saw her body stiffen and she glanced at me, blushed, and turned away.

"Fine. Bella are you okay with that?" Esme asked. I smiled at my success.

"I..um..uh…ya..sure" Bella stuttered.

Fifteen minutes later we all dispersed. Carlisle was out working, Esme was cleaning upstairs, Emmett was cleaning out the attic and Alice was in the back garden. I drove my car out to the front and grabbed a few buckets of water and sponges.

Bella appeared beside me, wearing a tank top and shorts. I gulped at the sight of her smooth legs so close to mine.

"Let's do this" she said enthusiastically. Apparently she no longer felt embarrassed about the whole….blowjob thing. Either that, or she was pretending not to be. Yeah..she was pretending.

We washed the car in silence for 10 minutes. I knelt down to the bucket and grabbed a sponge from it. As I stood back up, I noticed Bella was bent over the front of the car, washing the windscreen. I let my eyes gaze at her body, they stopped on her ass. It looked so firm and hot, I couldn't help staring at it as she bent further over.

Suddenly she stood up straight again and must of caught me staring.

"What?" she asked, amused.

"Um..nothing. Actually..this" I smirked and threw the wet sponge directly at her face. She stood there shocked for a moment as I laughed hysterically.

"Hmm….cute" she laughed sarcastically.

She walked up close to me, making me lose my breath for a second. A second too long, as she raised her arms above my head and squeezed her own sponge all over me. The water dripped all down my clothes.

She stood back, looking pretty satisfied with herself. I laughed a small bit before grabbing the bucket in one swift movement and threw it all over her.

She gasped as the cold water dripped into every bit of her body. She didn't even hesitate this time before grabbing the other bucket and throwing it all over me. We laughed and wetted each other for a while until we were both completely and utterly soaked.

We slid down the side of the car, facing away from our house. We sat beside each other, smiling. I looked over at her, her make up running slightly and her hair in a mess around her face. She looked up at me, smiling that dazzling smile.

I leaned in and touched my lips against hers softly. She didn't move for a minute. I moved mine against hers lightly and took her hand into mine. She moved her lips back against mine and gently put her hand up to my cheek and cupped it.

She broke away all too soon, leaving me looking slightly confused and starstruck.

"This can't happen Edward. You know that" she said, looking away from me.

I sighed. "I know it can't. But Bella I want you so badly" I said quietly. She smirked slightly at me before getting up, giving me an eyeful of leg, tousled my hair and walked back into the house to change.


	13. Dreams and News

**BPOV**

Goddamit Edward Cullen! Why did he have to be so beautiful? When I went to bed that night all I could think about was him. His green eyes that made me melt. His scent which made me quiver. His velvet voice, his built body, his perfectly-messy bronze hair. His lips. His lips on my lips, his tongue with my tongue, his hands feeling my body….moving closer down my chest…moving down and down until—-

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice's voices woke me from sleep.

"What? Uh..yeah I'm fine" I said, flustered. I sat up in my bed and ran my hand through my hair. I was surprised to see that it was morning already. I wanted my dreams to go on forever. Or at least a bit further…

"Really? Because you were squirming around a lot. And kind of moaning" Alice sniggered.

I blushed and turned away from her.

"Bella Swan? Were you having a sex dream?" she laughed.

"Shut up Alice" I smirked, getting up and grabbing some cute clothes to change into.

I grabbed three quarter length grey shorts and a red halter neck. I tied my hair back into a loose ponytail, leaving some bits dangling in front.

"So who was it about?" Alice asked me.

"No one Alice, it doesn't matter" I mumbled. She sighed, but thankfully dropped it.

I didn't quite know how to tell her that I was dreaming of her brother fucking me.

We went downstairs to the kitchen table, where everyone else was already seated, apart from Carlisle, who was working. Rosalie and Jasper were there too, we had obviously slept in longer than we were supposed to. I took the only seat available, the seat opposite Edward. Man he looked good having just got out of bed. Damn it! This would be so much easier if he could just look hideous.

"Bella, do you want some waffles?" Esme asked.

"Um..yes please Esme, thank you" I said, still a bit flustered with everything.

She placed a plate of hot waffles in front of me. She went out of the room to pick up the phone which was ringing.

I went to grab the maple syrup, but dropped it when I felt Edward graze his foot against mine, under the table. Everyone turned there heads in question at me, Edward trying to hide a smirk.

"Why so jumpy Bella?" Emmett asked, amused.

"I..um..uh..I just.." I stuttered, not being able to concentrate, due to Edward's continuation of footsie under the table, unbeknownst to everyone else.

"Oh..I know what it is" Alice smirked. Oh God no! She wouldn't!

"Bella had a sex dream last night" she announced to the table. Edward's foot immediately stopped playing with mine. Well, at least that shut him up.

"Wuhaaay, Bella!" Emmett yelled, too loudly. Jasper wolf-whistled and Rosalie laughed at my embarrassment. My cheeks were burning. I didn't dare look at Edward.

"You should have seen her. She was moving around in bed, moaning and fisting the pillow. Whoever she was dreaming about, which by the way she refuses to tell me, must have been pretty damn good in bed" Alice smirked.

"Alice I beg you shut up" I squeaked.

"So who was it Bells?" Rosalie asked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward looking pretty satisfied with himself.

"It was…just a guy I used to know. A guy I used to date" I mumbled. Edward sat still, seemingly a little shocked and surprised.

Thankfully the subject was dropped when Esme returned to the room.

"So guys, that was your father. I have some news. Do you remember our old beach house? Well I know we haven't been there in years, but we've decided that since you guys have been behaving so well, we're allowing you to spend a couple of days there. Starting tomorrow. Jasper, Rosalie, Bella that includes ye. We trust you guys and know that you deserve some space for the Summer, so this is our gift to you" she said.

We were all shocked but everyone started screaming and jumping up and down in excitement, even Emmett. I was excited but I realized what this meant.

5 days, in a beach house, without parental supervision, with Edward.

Greaaaaaat…


	14. Packing

**BPOV**

"Bella this is going to be epic! Wait 'till you see the beach house. It's beautiful. You'll love it" Alice said, as we were in her room packing.

"Woah! Damage control, what the hell did you just pack?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows at her and held up the fabric in my hand.

"Um…my swimsuit?" It was a one piece, and it was pretty old, but it did the trick. I didn't see what the big deal was.

"No no no. You cannot wear that. And people definitely cannot see me next to you wearing that. Here, I have the perfect thing for you" she skipped over to her dresser and threw me two pieces of clothing.

I spread them out and held them up. It was a dark blue bikini, which could barely qualify as a swimsuit, as it covered about 10% of my skin.

"Alice, I can't wear this!" I exclaimed.

"Sure you can. You have a hot body Bella, I'd kill for a figure like yours. Plus any guy would love it. Oh and trust me, there are LOADS of guys there" she winked.

I felt my cheeks blushing slightly, so I turned around before she could see me. I looked down at this swimsuit in my hands. Would I ever really be confident enough to wear it? I thought about wearing it in front of everyone. In front of Edward. What would he think of it? Would he like it? Would he like me in it? Probably…

I stuffed it inconspicuously into my bag, along with several revealing string tops and short shorts. I was gonna have some fun this week.

**EPOV**

I can't wait. 5 days in a beach house with Bella. She'll be in shorts, in tight tops, in a bikini…. woah…. Bella in a bikini, yikes! She's going to drive me crazy.

I was shook from my thoughts when Emmett came pounding into my room.

"Emmett? Can't you knock?" I complained.

"Sorry dude, listen, we need to talk" he said, closing the door.

"What the hell is going on with you and Bella?" he asked.

I sat straight in my chair, hoping my expression hadn't changed.

"W…..hat do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't give me that" he scoffed. "You too have been stealing glances at each other since she came, I always catch you looking at her body and I caught you playing footsie with her yesterday" he said.

I was speechless. Emmett was…simpleminded….. how had he picked up on all of this?

"Look Em, you cannot tell anyone about this. Especially Bella, she'll freak. And don't tell Rosalie, cause she will tell Jasper and he'll tell Alice and then Bella will freak" I blurted out.

"Oh so something is going on, huh?" Emmett smirked.

I sighed. "I don't really know what's going on. We've kissed a couple of times and made out and…other things…but she doesn't want a…relationship..a-and I don't either..at least I don't think—"

"So what? You're friends with benefits?"

I shrugged. "Um..I guess. But I mean we haven't had…sex or anything"

"Pfft. I never thought I'd see you get nervous about having sex with a chick" he laughed.

"Hey, I'm not nervous!" I protested.

"Please, when was the last time you were concerned over a girl's feelings? Or didn't fuck the girl the first chance you got, huh?" he questioned me.

I remained silent, knowing that Bella had gotten inside my head like no other girl.

"Oh but now you're both going to be at the beach house together. Interesting. I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances too, considering me and Rose will be together and Jasper and Alice will be together"

I fought the urge to smile at the prospect of being alone with Bella.

"Here" he said, as he got up. He threw me over a small item and I caught it. He made his way to the door. "Don't do anything stupid." he said and walked out of my room.

I opened my palm to find a row of condoms. I couldn't help but be both embarrassed and grateful to my brother. I didn't think he'd be that cool about me hooking up with his 'little Belly".


	15. The Beach House

**BPOV**

Okay, Alice was right about this house. It's frickin' amazing! I mean, the Cullen's house had always wowed me, but their beach house was something else.

It was literally on the beach for starters. There was a path leading up to it. It had steps up to the house and double doors for entry. It was a two story with 6 bedrooms, which meant we all got our own.

In the back they had a massive pool and a hot tub! We were going to have some fun here!

"So Bella you can have this room" Alice said, gesturing towards the room at the end of the landing. I opened the door and was amazed.

The room was beautiful. The furniture was cream and light pink, elegant but not overly-girly. There were a pair of glass french door which led out to a balcony, with a perfect view of the beach and the ocean. I dropped my bags and stared at it.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "It's nice isn't it?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I nodded, mesmerized by his touch. "It sure is" I sighed.

"We could have a lot of fun in here..." he whispered seductively and kissed my neck.

"Edward..." I started to protest, but lost my train of thought when I felt his lips against my flesh.

"We can't.." I murmured.

"That makes it more exciting" he chuckled. Mmm...that sound was like heaven.

He didn't keep pushing it though, he let go of me and walked across the hall to his room. He winked at me before he closed the door. Once he was gone, Alice reappeared.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, completely oblivious that her brother had just been proposing that we have sex in this room.

"Of course. It's...amazing Alice. Thank you so much" I said. Alice smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Now come one, everyone's going down to hang out by the pool" she said and walked out of the room.

I changed into a pair of denim shorts and a cute purple tank top and tied my hair back.

I walked down and saw that the three boys were in the pool, while Alice and Rosalie were lounging on the chairs. Alice patted the chair beside her and I lay down.

I noticed Edward in the water...shirtless..oh man. Was he trying to drive me crazy?

"You're not coming in the water either?" Emmett whined.

"Sorry, not today. I just want to relax" I replied, stretching out on the lounge chair.

"Ah, come on. You girls are such spoilsports" Jasper complained.

"Yeah, I thought you were more fun Bella" Edward smirked. I looked at him through my sunglasses, but quickly looked away. I closed my eyes, heard some whispering but ignored it.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap under my body and I was being lifted up.

"Aghhh! Woah! What's going on?" I shrieked. I threw my sunglasses off to see the three guys lifting me out of the chair. It was Edward's arms that had wrapped around my body.

"Edward let me down!" I yelled. They wouldn't listen. They walked over and tossed me into the pool.

I shouted as the cold water hit me.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!"

They jumped into the water after me, laughing hysterically.

I swam over to Edward.

"This has you written all over it" I smirked at him and hit his chest. Under the water he grabbed my arms and then slid his arms around my waist.

We stayed intertwined like this, looking into each others eyes, for a second, until we remembered where we wear and quickly let go. I swam to the edge of the pool, aware that my top was practically see through at this stage.

I glanced back at Edward, when no one was looking, smirked at him and shook my head. He winked back at me.

went up to my room and decided to take a shower. I whipped off my wet clothes and hopped into the ensuite. I took a nice, long shower, about twenty minutes I'd imagine. When I was finished I turned it off and wrapped myself in a towel.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and jumped when I heard my door open.

"Hey Bella I knocked but-" Edward stopped when he saw that I was only wearing a towel. He stood there, shocked for a minute, but then his lips curved into that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Oh knock it off" I laughed, amused at his reaction.

"I just wanted to check you weren't...mad..or anything" he said, moving closer to me.

"Of course not" I replied, sweetly.

"Good, because you might get mad at this. Emmett knows about us" he sighed.

"Wait...what? Emmett knows? How? When? What? Wait...us? What do you mean us? There is no us?" I stuttered everything at once.

"Calm down" Edward said, grabbing me by the shoulders and giving me a little shake.

"You know what I mean when I say..us. He knows something is going on with us. But he's cool with it. And he said he won't tell any of the others"

"He better not. Oh God, so when we...touched..in the pool, he knew what was going on? He knows that we're together...I mean..we..kind of-"

"What are we?" Edward asked.

"Ugh, I don't know" I sighed.

"Well, he assumed we're friends with benefits...a-are we?"

"I guess so" I hesitated. Edward smirked, presumingly thinking about the possible 'benefits' ahead of him.

He whipped his arm around my waist and pulled me tight into him. He kissed me passionately, reminding me of our first kiss in the closet.

"You know, I could just whip that towel off your sexy body right now" his hot breath made my skin tickle.

"Keep dreaming" I scoffed, pushing him away and going over to my dresser to get some clothes.

"Oh I will. Which reminds me, that sex dream you had last night? Did I fulfill you?" he smirked, walking over to the door.

"Who said it was you?" I said boldly. He laughed, knowing the truth.

"See you later Bells" he winked and he was gone.

I had to sit down for a moment. This was all happening too fast.

A week ago I would have been appalled at the thought of Edward being my..._friend_.

Let alone friend with _benefits._

Wow...things can really change!

* * *

**KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING GUYS! The more reviews I get, the faster I upload the chapters!**

**Ps. Next chapter is going to be...racy..!**


	16. Dinner, Parties, Hot tubwoah!

_**Warning. Mature adult content in this chapter.**_

**EPOV**

Bella in a towel. Could life get any better for me? I don't think so.

That evening we all went out to dinner at the local restaurant. It was italian, so everywhere we looked was pizza and pasta. Not that I was complaining of course.

We even met up with our old friends. They hadn't changed a bit. Especially the girls. I had been with five of the ten girls here. I had always thought that one day I'd get the rest of them, but definitely not now. Not when I had an even hotter girl wet for me at home.

I think Bella noticed the attention I was getting from the other girls. Not that it mattered, since she was getting enough attention herself.

Jacob Black and I had never got along. I just didn't trust the guy. He seemed like a bit of a meat head. Not as sleazy as Newton, but not much better.

He took a shining to Bella straight away, who wouldn't? Well…I guess I didn't..but that's beside the point!

Anyways he spent the whole dinner goggling at her and trying to chat her up. I never thought I'd be the jealous type, but what do you know? Of course I couldn't say anything. It wasn't like we were together. I just had to deal with watching her get hit on, numerous times.

"Do you guys want to come back to a party at ours? There's a few of our other mates going. It should be loads of fun!" Sadie, an australian girl, offered.

Sadie was super hot. She was blonde, had big tits, and was by far the best in bed than the other girls. I hooked up with her more than once, but I just had to keep reminding myself that I couldn't do it this time.

"Ooooh! Yeah, let's do that!" Alice squealed with excitement. I rolled my eyes at the predictability of my sister.

The party wasn't awful. There was booze, but none of us drank too much thankfully.

About half way through Sadie stood up on the coffee table in her house.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN EVERYBODY!" She drunkly slurred.

Long story short, about ten minutes later, I found myself trapped in a closet with Bella. This really was heaven.

"You know you're supposed to kiss me" she smirked.

"Oh believe me, I know" I winked.

I leaned in forcefully and crashed my lips onto hers. We moved our lips against each others, making them soft and moist. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. Thankfully, she opened her mouth and I darted my tongue into it. I mixed it with hers, tasting every last bit of her.

She was leaning against the wall and had her hands ruffled in my hair. I moved my hand from behind her waist and gently tugged at the bottom of her revealing top. She didn't hesitate, so I quickly moved my hand under her shirt and let it travel up it. I stopped when I got to her bra and paused a moment to feel it. I could tell it had some sort of lacy pattern. Just knowing that and Bella's tits were so close made me feel very…well….it made me suddenly have a problem growing in my pants.

Bella took advantage of this. She shoved her hips right against me and subtly began grinding against me. I fought the urge to just rip off all our clothes and do her right there and then.

But I snapped back into reality when I heard a timer go off outside. We broke apart and I took my hand out from her shirt.

"We'll continue this tonight" she whispered to me, biting her lip. She opened the door and walked out. I took a second to recompose myself so no one would suspect anything and then followed her.

Later that evening, back at the Beach House

We didn't make it home too late that evening. None of us stopped to grab some food or anything, we all immediately went upstairs.

I noticed Rosalie following Emmett into his room, and couldn't help but be jealous at how easy it was for them, and wish that me and Bella could be like that.

Alice, who was the most tipsy out of us all, had passed out on the couch so Jasper brought her up to he bed before going back to his own room, no doubt pissed that he wasn't getting anything tonight.

Was I getting anything tonight? I still didn't know because Bella hadn't spoken to me since the game.

Since we were sleeping in the last two rooms, we were last in the hallway. She stepped near to me, but not near enough to make out, so I wondered what she was doing.

"Meet me at the pool in an hour" she said quietly and seductively. She turned around and walked into her room with attitude.

Woah, what had I turned her into?

_An hour later _

"You made it" Bella smiled, as she walked up to me. I was disappointed to see her wearing a big baggy sweatshirt, I had been hoping for some skin.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I replied, pulling her into me and leaning in for a kiss.

She stopped me though. "Let's go in the hot tub"

I pulled away and grinned at her. This was going to be hot. I just knew it.

I pulled my shirt over my head, already wearing my bathing suit, and threw it onto the lounge chairs. I jumped into the hot tub and started it up. I looked over at Bella and almost died.

She was taking off the sweatshirt to reveal a really skimpy dark blue bikini. It made her tits look perfect and her ass look sexy. She looked sexy overall, with her hair all messy, framing her face. Before she even got into the tub I felt myself growing under the water.

"You. look. amazing." I sputtered.

"You're not so bad yourself" she winked. We chatted in the hot tub for about ten minutes and then I made the move.

I moved over to her and put my arm around her. I watched a smile spread across her face.

We made out, just as passionately as before.

Then she moved over and sat on my lap, which was now rock hard.

"Wuhay! Hellooo" she exclaimed, amused. I smiled down at her, and then repositioned my lips onto hers.

She started grinding against me, this time more strongly. It felt so damn good. I returned the favor and moved against her simultaneously.

I heard a small moan escape her lips, which only made me more excited. I grabbed her waist and moved her harder down onto me.

I began to move my lips from her mouth to her jaw and neck. As I sucked on a tender spot in her neck, she moved her hands down my toned chest. She stopped when she reached the hem of my bathing suit.

She hesitated for a second, but I didn't stop her, so she moved her hand in and grabbed me. I shivered at her touch.

She began pumping me fast and hard. It was too good to be true. I didn't move from her neck, knowing that I would moan loudly if I let go of her. Her hands felt amazing around me, I couldn't take it any longer.

As if that wasn't hot enough, she propped me up so I was slightly out of the water and allowed every last bit of me to fall into her mouth and swallowed it all. I slid back down motionless and shocked. She remained on top of me, seeming satisfied with herself.

I smiled down at her. "Now it's my turn to please you" I winked.

She smirked back at me. "Why don't we go somewhere, a little less wet?" she suggested and stood up from the hot tub, giving me an eyeful of her body. She extended her hand and took it without hesitating.

I grabbed a towel and threw it around her. Then I followed her up to her room, making sure I locked the door behind us.


	17. So Close

_**Warning. Mature Adult Content in this chapter!**_

**BPOV**

I opened the door to my room.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward sang into my ear, winding his arms around my bare waist and squeezing me tight.

My body quivered a tiny bit. I took a deep breath in and nodded.

He closed and locked the door. He turned around and pulled me into him. We made out passionately until I dragged him towards the bed.

I lay down and he rested on top of me, never breaking our lips from each other.

He fiddled with the material of my bikini top until I told him to go ahead.

Tenderly, he opened the bow tied at the back and let the bikini fall from my chest. He threw it away from the bed and stared down at my breasts for a moment.

"You are so beautiful" he said quietly and returned his lips to mine. His hand gradually moved up my torso until he reached my exposed breasts. He cupped one gently in his hand before feeling my nipple, which was now hard.

He pinched and squeezed it slightly, earning a moan of pleasure from me. He moved his lips away from my mouth and kissed down my neck.

He reached my breasts with his lips and began sucking them passionately. I moaned even louder, mesmerized by his touch.

He teased me with his tongue, sucking and gently biting my nipples and breasts. He began to trace his hands back down my chest until he reached the waistband of my bikini bottoms

He pulled at the waistband before sliding them off me and throwing them away, as he had done with the top. He kissed all down my stomach and then reached the source of the wetness I was feeling.

He gently kissed the lips and before I could moan any more he darted his tongue inside me. This felt like nothing on earth. The feelings exploding inside of me were too wild to handle.

He swirled his tongue around just the right way, tasting every bit of me. I was squirming on the bed, fisting the sheets and trying to resist the urge to scream his name out loud.

After a few minutes I felt myself erupt for the first time. Nothing else mattered, only me and Edward. For a moment I forgot that there were 4 people sleeping in the rooms surrounding us, I didn't care that my best friend and his sister could potentially hear us, I just needed to let something out.

I moaned loudly and breathlessly. I couldn't hold on any longer. His face reappeared in front of me and I crashed my lips onto his, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him tight.

"That was amazing" I tried to say, still out of breath.

"You're amazing Bella. I can't wait any longer. I want to feel every bit of you" he said into my neck. I kissed him again, already looking forward to what came next.

He slowly positioned himself nearer to me and slid of his bathing suit.

"This is going to be so much better than any other time here" he smiled at me, putting on a condom. As he delayed a minute, my brain had time to register this.

I closed my legs shut and sat straight up in the bed. His head shot up to look at me, confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I moved my legs so they were off the bed, hanging down the side. My hand pushed my hair back from my forehead.

"Have you…have you been with another girl here?"

He frowned slightly. "Um..well..I mean…yeah a few…but that was before you and me" he said, smiling slightly.

"Edward…were you with someone….here? As in….in this room? On this bed?"

He hesitated for a moment, trying to think of something to say. He turned his face away from me.

"Oh God…" I muttered, closing my eyes. "Which one was it?" I demanded.

"Eh….it was…i-it doesn't uh…it was..S-Sadie" he stuttered.

Ugh I just knew that girl was a slut. She had that sense to her. I hung my head down into my hands.

"Bella it doesn't change anything. It's still you and me, right here" Edward reasoned, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I..um..I'm just not feeling up to it right now. I think you should go" I whispered. I felt his hand lose grip on my shoulder.

"Bella…come on…"

"Please, Edward. I just..can't" I shook my head. He hesitated for a minute, but eventually sighed and got up, grabbing his clothes on the way out.

Once he was gone I lay back on my bed, immediately regretting opening my mouth at all.

**EPOV**

So close! We had been so close. Why did I ruin it? I should have never said anything. WHEN WILL I LEARN?

She tasted amazing, like no one else. I couldn't wait to take things further, to finally be connected to Bella in every possible way.

I'm so stupid, of course she wouldn't want to do it knowing I had fucked someone else on that very bed. If anything it just reminded her of my old player ways, the very thing that's stopping her from wanting to be with me.

Edward you may be the biggest idiot on the planet.

* * *

**Only updating if I get at least 10 reviews! :D**


	18. Caught

**BPOV **

"BELLA! Wake up!" Alice bellowed into my room, early the next morning. I shot up in my bed with a fright.

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Beach, 5 minutes. Get yo' booty out of that bed!" She exclaimed and shut the door.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Slowly I creeped out of my bed. I went to my drawer and grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose crop top. I threw them on my bed, ready to get changed, but then the memories of last night came flooding back, and I got depressed.

Did I overact? Should I have said anything? I just wish he hadn't said anything.

I was interrupted when I heard someone knocking on the door and opening it.

"…ya I'm getting changed, Alice" I said, startled and grabbing my clothes.

"It's not Alice" Rosalie laughed. She closed the door behind her and walked over to my bed.

"Rosalie, what are you—"

"Alice sent me in here to make sure you were getting ready. But we both know I really don't care" she laughed. She sat down on the bed.

"So…you and Edward, huh?" she smirked.

I stared, shocked and confused at her for a second, before I realized what had happened.

"What..you…but..I-I..who….huh! Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh I should have known he couldn't keep his mouth shut for one damn—"

"Emmett didn't tell me" Rosalie assured me.

"Wait, then…how—"

"I think you forgot that my room faces the back of the house? You know, it faces the pool…_the hot tub" _

I opened my eyes wide. "Oh my God" I muttered.

She laughed at my reaction. "Don't worry, I stopped looking when I realized you were having some 'alone time'."

"But…I thought everyone was asleep by then..that's why—"

"I was in Emmett's room. We were having some alone time too. I snook back out later that night. I was pulling my curtains when I saw you two. So what's going on with you two? Are you dating?" she asked.

"Um..no. We're just kind of..together..I guess. Actually, we almost went all the way last night" I confessed.

"Almost?"

"Well….he kind of said something that bothered me"

"What did he say?" she asked, sincerely.

"Um…he told me that he had been with a girl…in this bed. It wasn't even that big of a deal. I guess it just reminded me that he's been with so many other girls and I…oh, I don't know—"

"You're worried that once you two do it he'll be done with you. Like the other girls"

"Yeah. That's exactly it" I mumbled.

"Look, Bella" Rosalie said, getting up and walking over to me.

"I know how you feel. When I first met Emmett he was just as much of a slut as Edward. I didn't want anything to do with him. But now look at us. We've been together for 3 years, and he's never strayed. Not even once" she smiled.

I smiled up at her, not knowing about that.

"Wow, I would've never guessed!" I admitted.

She shrugged. "I guess I just brought out the best of him. Now he's my snuggly bear. Oh, don't tell him I said that. He'll kill me. The reality is that in the 3 years I've known Edward, I've never seen him as happy as he's been this week"

"Thank you Rosalie" I said and hugged her quickly.

She made her way over to the door.

"Rosalie? Can you…not tell Alice about this? I just, I want to be the one to tell her….at the right time. She might just kill me when she finds out"

"Of course Bella. Your secret is safe with me. Oh but I wouldn't worry about Alice killing you because she'll kill you right now if you don't change!" she said and left.

Heeding her word, I quickly changed into my clothes, slipped on a pair of flip flops, sunglasses and a hat and went downstairs to meet the others.

_Later, at the beach _

"Bella come on! Come into the water" Alice pleaded. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already messing around in the sea. I was laying down on the sand, a few steps away from Edward.

"Eh..I'm just not in the mood Alice. You go ahead, I'll come in in a while" I said.

She pouted, but didn't fight anymore. She ran into the water and hopped onto Jasper's back. Edward filled the space between us as I lay back.

"Listen, we need to talk about last night" he said, quietly, so no one could hear us.

"There's nothing to talk about Edward. We fought. It's normal." I replied.

He lay back so his head was beside mine.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid and insensitive. I wish…I wish I could go back in time and kick myself up the ass for opening my mouth"

I laughed. "If you could go back in time would you not just stop yourself from saying anything?"

He laughed, realizing his own stupidity. "I love seeing you laugh" he said, his face turned into mine. I looked back at him, into his eyes, and knew I couldn't stay mad at him. But then I turned back and looked at Alice splashing around in the water.

I felt my eyes water and a tear escaped down one of my eyes.

"Woah, Bells, what's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I just…I wish it wasn't this hard. It shouldn't have to be" I weeped.

"What do you mean?"

I turned my face in to face him.

"I want you Edward"

"You can have me anytime you want—"

"No. I don't mean sexually. I mean…I want you to be able to..hold me. And kiss me. And tell me everything's okay when I feel like everything's falling apart, when I feel like I do right now" I cried.

I saw his face worrying. He looked down at my hand and then smiled.

He grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it over my hand. He squeezed my hand and then grabbed another fistful of sand with his other hand and threw it over our locked hands so they were completely covered and no one could see.

"I'm here for you" he smiled. I smiled back at him and wanted nothing more than to reach out and peck his lips. But I couldn't do that….until Alice knew about us…

* * *

**I need 15 more reviews before I post chapter 19!**


	19. Interruptions and Making Out

**BPOV**

The next morning came all too soon. I had spent another night alone in my bed, not wanting to risk getting caught with Edward again. Obviously we weren't being very discreet, since half the house knew about us. I just have to tell Alice. Once she knows then everything will be normal….I hope.

I threw on my dressing gown and walked downstairs, surprised to see that I was the only one up. I made some coffee and sat outside at the pool, just taking in the sunshine. I dozed off slightly and got a fright when I woke up and saw Alice in front of me.

"Morning" she smiled, perkier than usual.

"M-Morning. Why are you so happy?" I grumbled, still tired.

She shrugged and took a seat beside me. "I guess it's just a beautiful morning"

We chatted for a while, but I knew I couldn't put it off any longer.

I let out a sigh. "Alice I have to talk to you" I said.

"We are talking, wake up Bella" she giggled.

"No Alice I have something to tell you—"

"Huh! I have something to tell you too!" she squealed.

"Alice, that's great, but this is really important and I just want—"

"My thing is huge! I really need to tell you!" she exclaimed.

"Alice, can I just say—"

"Jasper and I did it last night!" she whispered loudly.

I stared at her in disbelief for a minute.

"Y-you…went all the way? Really?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "It was amazing. Oh Bells I love him so much! My life is just amazing right now. Things couldn't get better" she grinned.

She rose from her chair and walked over to the house. "I'm gonna make some coffee, want some?" she asked.

"Um…no, I'm fine" I mumbled in response, feeling further away from my confession than ever.

**EPOV**

"So, have you screwed Bella yet?" Emmett asked. The two of us were lifting weights in the gym at the beach club.

"Jeez Emmett, you could try to class it up a bit" I smirked.

"Look who I'm talking to! Edward Cullen, the biggest slut in Forks High School, tied down with a girl?"

"I'm not tied down. I just…I don't want to screw this up. Bella means something to me. I don't know, I can't explain it"

"I get you Bro. Sure look at me and Rose. We're going to separate colleges in September, do you think that's going to make an impact on our relationship? Not a chance! We're tight as a rock and nothing is ever going to break that"

"Wow Emmett, that was….romantic" I laughed.

"What can I say? She brings out that side of me" he chuckled.

"You see, I never thought I'd want that. I hook up with 'em and dump 'em. But Bella's different. I have never waited this long to get laid by one girl. The thing is, I don't even care. When I look at her, I don't immediately think of hooking up with her. I think of how I want to hold her close to me, and kiss her, and tell her I love—never mind!" I said abruptly.

"Woahhh, did you just say the L word?" Emmett smirked. "I didn't know you were that serious about little Belly!"

"Shut up! She's…special. She's my Bella" I smiled to myself.

"Might wanna tell her that, mate" Emmett said, patting my shoulder.

Maybe he's right…..he is! It's decided then. I'm going to tell Bella how I feel tonight.

**BPOV**

"So, what are you wearing to the party tonight?" Alice asked, jumping up and down on my bed.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe some jeans and a top?"

Her jaw dropped. "I am not walking out of the house with you wearing that. Wear your blue dress. It's totally sexy, all the guys will be drooling over you" she gleamed.

I took the dress out of my closet and ran my fingers through it.

"Speaking of guys, there's a lot of cute guys going tonight. Are you interested in anyone? I saw you talking to Jacob Black the last night. He's pretty cute, eh?" she winked.

"Alice that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about—"

"I just want you to have someone who makes you feel as good as I do with Jasper. I feel bad sometimes because you're alone and I'm really happy"

I looked at the ground and raised my eyebrows in frustration.

"Uh…that came out wrong. I just meant that I want you to be happy, no matter what. So I am going to find you a man tonight! I promise" She got up from the bed and grabbed both my shoulders to emphasize what she was saying.

"Alice, listen. I don't actually need a man, and I am happy…because—"

"Bella, can we talk about this later? I have to wash my hair and pick an outfit. Have to look my best tonight!" she smiled and ran out of the room.

I rubbed my hands against my face, hoping to smooth out all the wrinkles that my frowning had caused.

_At the party_

"You look amazing" Edward whispered into my ear inconspicuously. I was getting a bottle of beer when he came over to me.

"You're not looking so bad yourself" I smirked. "I tried to tell Alice about us today" I confessed.

"Woah. What did she say…wait…you..tried?"

"Yeah. She was more concerned with other things..so I didn't actually get a chance to tell her. I guess it just means one more night without you" I sulked.

"Once we tell her we can be together every night" he sang, moving closer to me. "I actually have something I want to tell you Bells. I wanted to tell you how I feel about you, something I've recently realized. Bella I lo—" I lost my breath for a moment, but regained my composure when Alice came bouncing over to us.

"Hey guys! Bella, come here. Someone wants to talk to you" she winked, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the other side of the room.

"Hey Bella" Jacob smiled at me.

"Hey…Jake" I stuttered, startled by Alice throwing me towards him.

"I'll leave you two…to it" she smirked and ran off. I glared after her.

"Bella. you. look. SMOKING!" Jacob exclaimed, eyeing my body up and down.

"Um..thanks" I said, awkwardly, as his eyes lingered at my chest.

"So..do you come here every Summer?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Pretty much. I love it out here. Although…I never met the right girl to share this all with"

"Oh..uh…that sucks" I mumbled.

After ten minutes of awkward chit chat and small talk, he finally made a move.

"Bella I'm going to cut right to the chase. I think you're amazing and I'm head over heels for you. Do you..feel the same?" he asked.

"Oh..Jake, that's…sweet but I actually have—"

I was cut off by Jacob's lips crashing down on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me right up tight to him. Man he was strong! I couldn't get out of his grip.

He moved his lips against mine, ignoring the fact that I wasn't reacting. He started grinding slightly with me, despite my efforts to push him away from me.

**EPOV **

Watching Bella make out with another guy was not how I had hoped to spend my night.


	20. Fights

**BPOV**

I kept pounding my hands against Jacob's chest, hoping he'd eventually get the message and let go. But he was way too stubborn. He grabbed me and pulled me in closer and tighter until I could feel something hardening in his pants.

I used all my strength and pushed him off me. He looked at me, utterly confused, as I glared daggers at him. I slapped him hard across the face and stormed away from him.

Unfortunately, he caught up with me. "Bella, woah! Bella, Bella? I don't get it!" he yelled out, grabbing my hand to turn me around when he reached me.

"Get what Jacob?"

"Why you're walking away. Alice said you were totally into me" he said.

"I just think you're—-wait…Alice said WHAT?" I shouted, over the music.

"It's okay Bells. I feel the same way" he said smoothly and cupped my face, leaning in to kiss me again.

I stomped hardly on his foot, smirking as he whimpered in pain.

"Bella, you don't have to be like this—" he started again, winding his arm around my wait.

Holy Crap! What was it gonna take to communicate my message towards this kid?

Just then Edward was beside me, shoving Jacob's arm away from me.

"Dude, read the signs. She doesn't like you!" he exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

"Oh ya? And who the hell are you to decide that?" Jacob glared.

"I'm her…friend, that's who!" he stuttered.

"Well if you'd just move out of the way, then maybe I'll be more" Jacob raised his voice.

"Oh ya, I bet that's the only way you can get girls, by forcing them into it. What's that word called again? Oh yeah, ra—"

He was cut short when Jacob punched him squarely in the face. He retaliated immediately and the two of them started beating the crap out of each other. A crowd started to form around them yelling "fight fight fight!"

"EDWARD! EDWARD STOP IT!" I was shouting at them, but neither was listening, they were too busy punching everywhere they could.

I knew it was over when I heard Emmett come booming down the hall. He got in the middle of them and single handedly pushed them away from each other. Jasper grabbed Edward and one of Jacob's friends grabbed him.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Charlotte shrieked. She was the girl who was holding the party, and evidently, the boys had broken some furniture in their…squabble.

"Both of you out!" she ordered.

"Oh for fucks sake…" Jacob went ranting on while Charlotte tried to speak to him. Edward, on the other hand, just grunted and walked towards the door. I ran after him, shooting a look at Rosalie first so she'd know I was going home with him, and followed him towards his car.

He drove us back in silence, obviously thinking about everything.

When we got in the door of the house, I made him sit down on the couch and sit still while I wiped the blood from his nose and held some ice to his head.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just so mad at that cunt" he muttered.

"Lighten up Edward. Jacob's a moron." I assured him.

I moved closer towards him, letting my legs fall over his.

"That was sweet what you did" I smiled. "Stupid…but sweet all the same" I laughed.

He chuckled in response and smiled up at me.

"Bella before Alice pulled you away, we were talking. And I was trying to tell you something, something that's I've never said before but with you, I know I'm right and I just have to tell you because I can't keep it in any longer. Oh man, that sounded really cheesy…what I mean to say is that I need to tell you this thing that I was trying to tell you before, that's I've never said but I really just need to let it out and tell you even though I've never said it before but I mean I was trying to earlier on, but you see I just need to tell you now because—-"

"Edward just spit it out" I laughed at his rambling.

"Bella I—"

At that precise moment the door flung wide open and I jumped far away from Edward. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all came in, Alice storming ahead of everyone else.

"What the hell Edward? What the fuck were you thinking? Why would you do that you idiot?"

"Alice, just shut up, you don't know anything—-" Edward started to snap.

"Jacob is a nice guy and you just started pounding out of nowhere on him. He didn't deserve that and you'd better apologize—-"

"A NICE GUY? APOLOGIZE? Alice, he was basically raping me, or was certainly heading in that direction! Edward was just helping me, standing up for me. Which is more than what I can say for you" I shouted.

She turned to me, looking shocked. "W..what?"

"Why did you tell Jacob I liked him? I most certainly do not like him and I never ever said that to you" I yelled.

"Well…I just….I thought that you two could…a-and you'd be happy—"

"Alice, I am happy! I don't need you to set me up with anyone, I am perfectly fine. Besides, this was never about my happiness. You just wanted someone to double date with and you know it!" I shouted at her.

"FINE! I don't frickin' care what you do. I was just looking at for my FRIEND. God knows you can never get a date without me!" She shrieked back at me.

There was a moment of silence when everyone looked back and forth between me and Alice. I raised my eyebrows at her, in slight shock and anger. She seemed just as shocked as me by what she had said, but was trying to maintain a tough look. Edward seemed very in the middle, as if he didn't really know whether to say something or not. I thought about just telling the truth about us in that moment, but I knew I'd regret it.

"Fine" I muttered and headed towards the stairs to go to bed.

"Bella, don't—" Rosalie started to say.

No, let her go. We both need some rest I think" Alice mumbled. We looked at each other awkwardly for a second until I headed up the stairs.

**EPOV**

Well…that was hella' awkward. I heard never seen Bella and Alice scream like that at anyone, let alone each other! Things were getting messy, and I knew we were digging ourselves into a deeper hole, but it was up to Bella to decided when to come out of it.

Shortly after the screaming match, I went up to my room, ready more than ever for a good night's sleep. I wasn't long in the door, when there was a knock.

Jasper walked in and nodded at me.

"Hey Jasper. Look if you're here about Alice, I don't know what—"

"No, that's not why I'm here. Alice just needs some time to cool off, so I'm letting her have some space. I actually came here to ask you something" he said.

"Shoot" I said, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Are you and Bella…together?"

I didn't move for a second. "Uh..um..no. Of course not. What would make you think that?"

"Don't bother lying Edward. I totally know. I just wanted confirmation" he laughed.

"Well…um..yeah..I guess we kinda are" I smirked. He laughed in disbelief and high fived me as we talked about it.

"So how did you find out?" I asked, suspecting it had something to do with Emmett.

"Well, let's look at the evidence. Not even two weeks ago you two hated each other, and now you're like the best of friends. You seem to always conveniently be alone together. You looked super jealous when Jacob kissed her tonight and 2 minutes later you got in fight with him. It wasn't too hard to guess" he chuckled.

We chatted for a bit, as I told him about how it had happened and eventually he made his way towards the door.

"Oh wait! Jasper, you can't tell Alice!" I exclaimed.

"What? You know I can't do that, I can't…keep things from her" he said, looking terrified.

"You have to." I said firmly. "You know what she's like. She was mad tonight, imagine if she finds this out? She'll be fuming and Bella really doesn't want that. We are going to tell her, just not now. So you have to promise you won't say a word"

He furrowed his brow, with worry and confusion. After a few moments he snapped out of it and agreed to keep his mouth shut.

Things were just getting worse…


	21. The Next Day

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I know I had drank a bit, but I didn't think I would be this bad. The memories of last night came flooding back to me, and I shuddered when remembering the screaming match between Alice and I.

How had things gotten so out of hand? I can't imagine ever telling her the truth now, based on her reaction to Edward helping me, let alone being with me.

I crawled my way out of my bed and went to open my curtains. As I did so, I looked out my window to see Alice hauling a bag into her car.

"Oh no" I muttered and quickly ran out of the room, ignoring the fact that I was still wearing my pajamas. I raced out of the house, over to her.

"Alice, no! Stop this! You can't leave. Look I'm sorry about last night, but please don't—"

"Relax Bella" she interrupted me. "I'm not leaving, I'm just meeting some friends in town. Jasper's coming too. Look, about last night I think we both said some things we didn't mean. The best thing now is to just get some space. I'll see you later this evening, okay?" she said, and hopped into the car that Jasper was already seated in.

She smiled weakly at me as they drove away from the house. I sighed and turned back to the house.

I met Edward at the door. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Kill me now" I whined, leaning my head against his chest. He put his arms around me and chuckled.

"Alice will be fine. Never mind her" he said.

"I'm not so much worried about last night, as about what's to come…when we have to tell her"

"Well I think that may be sooner than we thought"

My head shot up and I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

He sighed and stepped back from me. "Jasper knows"

"….WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Yeah, he figured it out last night. He promised not to tell Alice, but I mean…you know Jasper. And more importantly, you know Alice. If she finds out he has a secret, she'll pull it out of him"

"This is bad, Edward. We can't delay this any longer" I moaned, walking over to the couch and flopping onto it.

He came over and sat beside me. "So what are we going to tell her?"

"I think we should just say how we didn't plan this but it jus—"

"No, Bella, that's not what I meant. What…are we?"

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I don't know" I whispered.

"I mean, I love being with you, but I don't know…what to call us" he said.

Not knowing how to answer, I leaned into him and passionately kissed his lips. He kissed me back and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moved my hands up to his hair and tousled it. He slid his arms around my waist and gently pushed me back so he was lying on me.

"Eughh, at least try to conceal it" Emmett laughed, standing behind the couch. We jumped off each other to separate sides of the couch.

"Jesus Christ Emmett! How long have you been there?" Edward exclaimed.

"Meh, 2 minutes" he said, and jumped over the couch so he was sitting in between us. He put his arms around Edward and I.

"Isn't this great? My little brother and my little Belly. Never in a million years would I have expected you two, but now I can't imagine you with anyone else, eh?" he laughed loudly.

"Oh for God's sake Emmett, I told you to be polite" Rosalie groaned, walking into the room.

"I'm sorry" she said to me, shaking her head.

"What? They love me being here!" Emmett protested. I shot a look at Edward and we both burst out laughing.

This was what I wanted. Easiness. Effortlessness. I just wasn't sure if I'd ever have that with Edward, which was what was preventing me from answering his question.

**JPOV **

"I mean it's not like I meant to say what I did, but it just made me so mad, you know? And I know that Bella will be too stubborn to talk to me. I mean, I just thought it was weird the way Edward beat up Jacob after he kissed Bella? She could have easily told Jacob to back off. See that's the thing, Bella may act like she's all independent and what not, but deep down she wants—no needs— someone to take care of her. And that's what I've been doing! Or at least trying to but do you think she'd ever—"

"Alice, I love you, and I don't want to seem rude, but for the love of God, SHUT UP!" I laughed. Alice had been wittering on about last night for the whole journey.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling again, amen't I? I just want Bella to be as happy as I am with you" she said, squeezing my arm.

"I know, but you need to back off a bit. Bella's just fine" I insisted.

"Oh and how would you know that?" she asked. I bit my lip, restraining myself from telling her everything. It was the first time I had ever had to keep something this big from Alice, and I was not liking it.

"Well…you know…body language..I guess" I muttered.

"I just don't want her to be lonely anymore. And if she isn't lonely, that means I have a lot more time for something else" she whispered seductively, into my ear.

She came up close to me and kissed my neck lightly.

"Um..do you wanna pull in?" I asked, hopefully. She smirked and nodded.

Hmm…I wonder would I still get this if she knew I was keeping something from her..


	22. Plan Deteriorated

**EPOV - The next morning **

I was woken by someone gently stroking my cheek. I gradually opened my eyes, but shot them open when I saw Bella's face.

"Heyy" I croaked, smiling crookedly.

"Morning" she laughed. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down beside me on to the bed.

Me and Bella. In bed. When she's wearing skimpy pyjamas. Not a good idea.

"I can't believe this is our last day here" she sighed.

"I know, our stay has definitely been…interesting" I laughed. She punched me lightly in the stomach.

"It hasn't been perfect, but I wouldn't change any of it" she said.

"Yeah me either. Well…I might change one thing"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Bella asked, sitting up and kneeling to face me.

I half sit up on the bed. "Well..we're leaving tomorrow morning, and we never had…well we never—"

"Ohhh" Bella smirked, realization spreading across her face. "Well we could change that" she said, biting her lip.

Man, she was hot! "What do you suggest?" I raised my eyebrows. I smirked and leaned into her face, only to meet her palm.

"Edward, I'm not going to kiss you. Your breath is stanky!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

"What…really? No sugar for me?"

"Oh pur-lease. What a lame thing to say!" Bella laughed, throwing a pillow straight at my face.

"Get up, get dressed, and go through the day as normal. And then…later on tonight…well, nothing will get in our way" she winked, and in a second she was out of the room.

She never ceased to amaze me, that girl!

**RPOV - At the mall **

"Alice, have you even talked to Bella yet?" I asked. The two of us were shopping for some last minute sales. No such luck yet, anyways.

"Well I was planning to talk to her last night when I got home, but she was 'asleep', according to Edward" she replied.

"You don't think she was actually sleeping?" I asked.

"Well, it just seemed pretty convenient if you ask me. Anyways, why is everyone acting like this is all my fault? She said some mean things to me too, why should I apologize first?"

"Because you know if you don't, she won't. I swear, the two of you are the most headstrong idiots ever. If you don't do something to work this out then you'll lose each other. And I know you don't want that." I said to her.

She sat down in the food court, pondering over what I had just said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, she is my best friend and all"

"Uh-hm" I coughed, loudly.

"Oh..uh..I mean, one of my best friends" Alice quickly covered up.

"That's better" I mumbled.

"I just don't get it. Bella and I have never fought before, why now?"

_Maybe because she's screwing your brother._

"I don't know" I replied, taking a sip from my drink, solely so I didn't have to look her in the eye.

"But I want to patch things up. We need to go home right now!" She exclaimed.

However, before I had even gotten up from my seat, she had spotted some shoes on sale and we ended up staying at the mall for another 3 hours. That's Alice.

**BPOV - In her room**

Why had I agreed to this? I watch the clock on my night stand, panicking as the hand was inching closer and closer to 9 O'Clock.

Pretty soon everyone would be going to bed, since we had to be up pretty early to leave tomorrow morning.

While everyone was sleeping, I would be losing my virginity.

And now I'm panicking again.

I had seemed so confident, so bold, so daring. But that was this morning, before I had really thought things through. Am I ready to go there? To give everything to Edward?

Edward. It's Edward. The Edward that I've hated for most of my life. The Edward that has slept with all the girls in our school. The Edward that…makes me tingle and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The Edward that makes me lose my breath. Oh man…I'm really doing this, aren't I?

I opened the bottom drawer of my dresser and took out two pieces of clothing. They were red lacy lingerie, that I had hoped I'd never have to wear. But they were the only thing in my closet that had any sense of sex appeal.

I held them up to my body and looked in the mirror, cringing at the thought.

_Quit being so immature Bella. It's just like a bikini! _

As I fondled the material, someone knocked on the door. Fearing it was Edward, I quickly stuffed the clothes back into the drawer and opened the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" Alice asked, her face appearing before me.

"Um…yeah" I mumbled, letting her in and closing the door behind me.

She rubbed her hands together and sat on the chair. I sat on the other one.

"Listen Bella, I'm so frickin' sorry about the other night. I was stupid, senseless, immature, idiotic—"

"Alice, you don't need to say anything. I was way out of line too. Can we just drop this?" I asked.

"Uh I am so happy you said that!" She squealed and we hugged tightly. I had missed this.

"Jeez, what the heck has happened to us? I feel like since we came here we've either been fighting or just..not talking" she sighed.

"I know" I sighed, trying to ignore the voice in my head that was telling me I knew the reason why.

"Well, we should change that! It's our last night here, let's just have one of the sleepovers we use to have. I'll bring some blankets and pillows in here, we can watch a movie, eat some popcorn, do each other's nails.." she rambled on.

I gulped. Unfortunately, she noticed.

"Bella I know that's not really your thing, but the truth is I've really missed hanging out with you and I feel like we've become much more distant in the past week. I just want my best friend back" she smiled.

"…Y-you're right, Alice. I'd love to spend tonight with you. Why don't you start bringing in some blankets and I'll make the popcorn" I suggested.

"Yay!" She squealed, clapping her hands. I sighed as she left.

I walked down to the kitchen and opened a bag of popcorn, popping it into the microwave.

"Hey" I felt Edward's hot breath spread across my neck. My knees quivered slightly.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight" he smirked, sliding his hands around my waist as I turned to face him.

He smiled down at me, but I just bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows.

"It's not happening?" he sighed, letting go and stepping away.

"I'm sorry" I said, grabbing his arm. "I just..it's Alice. She wants to have a girls night in and, the way things have been with us, I just can't say no to her. Also, if I did then she'd know something was up and then she'd be more mad, and, and-"

"Bella, I get it. I guess it's just something got in our way" he mumbled, slightly angrily and walked away without saying anything else.

"Crap" I muttered, under my breath, just as the microwave started beeping.

_Later on that night_

"Huh, Oh God…this movie never gets old!" Alice laughed hysterically.

"Um..it does when you laugh at every word Zach Galifianakis says" I said.

"Alright alright Bella, lighten up" Alice giggled, throwing a pillow at me.

We watched the movie in silence for awhile, apart from Alice's laughing fits.

"Alice I want to talk to you about something" I said, after a while.

"Bella, we've been through this. We've forgiven each other. Let's just let it go" Alice smiled, rubbing my leg and turning back to the tv.

"No, that's not it. I actually wanted to talk about—"

"Oh, I know what you're going to say" she replied.

"You do?"

"Uh..duhh! Do you think I'm stupid? I mean, the way Edward got into a huge fight with Jacob after he kissed you, the way you were so angry afterwards, they way we screamed at each other, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you want to talk about"

"Oh Alice, I'm so happy you—"

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have never set you up with Jacob. It was a stupid thing for me to do. I know that's what you want to talk about, but I think we should just let it go. I'll make sure he gets the picture and doesn't try to talk to you again"

"Alice, that's actually not—"

"I mean, I don't know why I told him you liked him. I guess I just wanted you to be as happy as me and Jasper. Oh, about me and Jasper. I have something to tell you. So the other day, we were in his car, and…."

And with that feeble attempt, she was off on another story telling rambling. Tonight was definitely not the night…for anything!


	23. Shut up!

**EPOV**

So it was really happening. We were leaving the beach house. And Bella and I hadn't hooked up. Great….

The journey home was pretty awkward. Actually, it was hella' awkward. Jasper and Rosalie were heading straight to their cousins, so they took his car, while me, Bella and Alice went with Emmett. Of course, my stupid brother was not going to let a 3 hour journey slide by without making things uncomfortable for us.

"So, Bella, did you like the beach house" he asked, once we were on the road.

"Loved it. It was so much fun" she smiled.

I was sitting in the front seat, and noticed a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Yeah…I think you had a lot of _**fun**_ " he glanced into the mirror back at Bella.

She glared back at him through the mirror. Alice, sitting beside her, seemed oblibious to this exchange.

"Yep, yep I did" Bella replied.

"Hmm. What about you Eddie boy? Did you….enjoy yourself?"

"Yes Emmett. Yes I did. Thanks for asking" I said, staring straight out the screen.

"So, any plans for today?" Bella asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'm spending the day uploading all these photos onto my computer. I lost my lead for my laptop so I'll have to find a way to connect the desktop and laptop" Alice said.

"Oh you should ask Bella and Edward to help you. They're really good at hooking up…."

He paused for a moment. I looked into the side mirror to find Alice raising her eyebrows at him.

"…computers to each other. They're great at technology, right Bells?"

"Umm…" Bella stuttered, shocked.

"Well I mean if it didn't work, ye could just bang…."

I closed my eyes, praying he'd finish his sentence.

"….the screen and get it working again."

I sighed a sigh of relief to myself, but I shouldn't have.

"Or you know, ye could just fuck…"

"…that shit out of the place" Emmett was just about keeping himself from laughing.

I leaned my head against the window in exasperation.

Bella"s cheeks had turned pink and she was looking out her window too.

Alice just sat there, her brow furrowed. "You're frickin' weird Emmett" she mumbled and went to sleep against her own window.

**BPOV**

When we got to the Cullen's house, I raced upstairs and dumped my luggage in Alice's room. Once I was done I went back down into the kitchen, to find Emmett eating a chocolate biscuit.

I marched up to him and smacked the biscuit out of his hand.

"Hey!" he exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"What the fuck was that? You complete ass" I said, mockingly punching his stomach.

"HAhaha" He laughed obnoxiously.

"You really are a douche" I said, shaking my head.

Later on that night

That evening we had the house to ourselves. Jasper and Rose came over so we all sat down in the sitting room and watched a movie. Just to be safe, Edward and I sat on opposite sides of the room.

I was sitting beside Alice and Jasper on the couch, while Rosalie and Emmet where snuggling in the armchair and Edward was sitting on the other armchair. The sheer amount of love and gooiness in the room made me want to vomit, even though I knew I was just jealous.

Towards the end of the movie, once Alice and Jasper had started cuddling and making out, I had to get some air. I spouted some nonsense about getting more butter for popcorn and ran out to the kitchen.

I slid open the double doors and stepped out into the open air. I leaned back against the wall and groaned.

Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't we just be like everyone else. I folded my arms to protect me against the cool breeze. I felt a tear gradually slip from my eye as I looked out into the stars.

After a few moments I heard some footsteps approaching. I quickly wiped the tear from my eye, just in time too, as Alice's face appeared.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing out her, it's freezing!" she replied.

"I just..uh..I just..wanted some air" I replied.

She frowned at me. "Come back inside, you're missing the movie"

"..it's not like I'd be missed either way" I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, I wasn't quiet enough.

"What did you say?"

"Um..nothing"

"Oh, here we go again" Alice said, raising her eyebrows in frustration.

"..excuse me?"

"Bella, I hate to say this, especially since we just made up and had such a lovely night last night, but….oh..never mind" she frowned, and turned back inside.

I followed her into the kitchen, leaving the double door open.

"No, Alice come back! You can't just say something like that and walk away" I yelled.

She turned sharply, almost stumbling onto me.

"Fine. You really wanna know?"

"Please"

"You sure you wanna know?" she sneered.

"Just spill it!" I snapped.

"You have a tendency to make everything about you Bella. Here we are, having a perfectly lovely night and you have to go and make some scene. And it always plays out the same way. I try to help you, you insist, **insist** , you don't need me, so I let it go. And then, whatt-do-ya-know, a few days later it starts all over again." she said, raising her voice.

"Woah, woah woah. You're saying that I make everything about me?" I asked, in disbelief.

She looked at me and nodded.

"Alice, you know I might just believe that if the person telling me wasn't the most self-absorbed person ON THIS PLANET!" I shrieked.

Her jaw dropped. "YOU SEE, THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" She shouted back. And then we got into another screaming match, much worse than the other one, and much louder.

In no time at all, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper had all coming running in to see what all the commotion was about.

"YOU JUST CAN'T HELP YOURSELF, CAN YOU?" Alice was screaming at me.

"ME? OH, THAT IS RICH—-" I was yelling back.

We looked as if we were about to pounce on each other, which was why Jasper grabbed Alice back and Emmett pulled me away from her.

"Alice, calm the fuck down" Edward said, with composure.

She turned to him and glared. "Really? You're telling me to calm down? I'm your sister Edward. It wouldn't hurt if you were on my side JUST ONCE!" she snapped.

"Hey, don't go yelling at me. Do you ever notice that these kind of things only happen to you? None of the rest of us gets into fights. IT'S ALWAYS YOU" Edward snapped back.

"OH PLEASE! You and Bella used to go at each other's throats constantly. Oh but I guess that's all changed. Since you seem to be on much better terms nowadays. YOU ALWAYS SIDE WITH HER, INSTEAD OF ME. DO YOU JUST LIKE HATE ME OR SOMETHING—" She shouted at him.

"No, of course I don't hate you, it's just—-"

"Then why? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STICK UP FOR HER?" she screamed into his face.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Silence.


	24. Ooops

Nobody moved for a moment. In reality, we were only silent for about 5 seconds, but it felt like a lifetime.

Time seemed to slow down and I watch as Alice's face crumbled, Edward's face recoiled in shock, and everyone else just looked uncomfortable.

I fidgeted with my sleeve, seeking any possible distraction from this situation. Finally Alice opened her mouth.

"You…excuse me?" She didn't wait for Edward to answer, but rather cut across him.

"What a frickin' lame thing to say Edward. If you're gonna make up lies you may as well make them believable" she spat at him, raising her voice again.

Edward frowned once more and I could sense the anger that was overwhelming him. I knew it was gonna erupt out of him at any moment, so reluctantly, I intervened.

"I-It's true, Alice. Edward and I..we're…we're together" I sighed, walking over to him. He put his arm around my lower back and held me tight. I knew he was looking down at me, but I didn't take my eyes of Alice.

Her face changed. There was a mixture of surprise, confusion, disbelief and anger. She didn't say anything, but instead looked at us, her jaw slightly open and her eyebrows crinkled up in question.

"I'm so sorry you found out this way but honestly I—"

"You are such a whore." she said, in a low voice, shaking her head.

Edward and I both tensed up. "..what?" I breathed out.

"You complete bitch Bella Swan. WHAT THE FUCK?" She shrieked.

"Hang on just a second—" I started, raising my voice.

"HE'S MY BROTHER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? Actually you know what, no. I wanna know how this happened?"

"…what?" I asked.

She took a seat, still livid with anger.

"Tell me how this happened. Don't spare on any detail. Tell me everything"

"It just…happened. I don't know—"

"No Bella, you see, you must know. Because two weeks ago you hated him. And now you claim to be his girlfriend? So what changed your mind?"

"Well…we kissed and—"

"Oh, I see" Alice laughed in spite and stood up.

"What do you see?" I snapped, getting angry myself.

"I'd say sex buddies would be a better term for what you two are calling 'a relationship'. You know I always knew you were a slut Edward, but I thought you had more self dignity than that Bella. Now you're know better than the parade of skanks that you and I have made fun of over the years" She spat, shaking her head and making her way to the door.

I stood there, stiff, motionless, unaware of how to react. Edward seemed the same.

Alice stopped when she reached the door, obviously realizing something. She turned back to face all of us in the kitchen.

"How come all of you aren't surprised?" she asked, looking at Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

All of them opened their eyes wide, but didn't say anything. Emmett scratched the back of his head, Rosalie started biting her nails and Jasper looked at his feet.

Alice's face changed again. Realization spread across it, and it moved from anger to sadness.

"Wait…so…a-all of you have known? For how long?" she asked, quietly.

Again they all remained silent, half-shrugging.

Alice gulped and sighed, turning back to the door. I couldn't help but feel bad in that moment. I took a step forward.

"Alice, I'm so sorry" I said, on the verge of tears. "I wanted to tell you, I did, but—"

"Then why didn't you?" she cried out, also on the verge of tears and spinning back around to face me.

"All the time you've been here, all the time at the lake, you had so many moments. What about last night Bella? I thought…well…I thought we could tell each other anything and everything, but I guess I was wrong"

"I tried to tell you. So many times. I've hated keeping this from you, Alice. But, God, every time I tried, you'd start talking about you and Jasper and wouldn't let me get a word in." I said.

She blinked and gulped again. "Yeah, well, anything I said about having a perfect relationship was obviously bullshit" she said, quietly, looking over at Jasper and giving him a "I can't believe you kept this from me. I thought we trusted each other" look.

Jasper, obviously thinking he wasn't involved in this, looked like he wanted to say something and defend himself, but couldn't come up with anything.

Alice turned and walked out the door once again.

"ALICE!" I called out after her. She stopped in her tracks again. "Tell me how to make this right. Tell me what you want" I pleaded.

"I want…I WANT YOU TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE" she shouted, getting mad again, without turning back.

Another silence followed for a few moments.

"..what?" I whispered.

"YOU HEARD ME. GO. LEAVE. I DON'T WANT TO TALK OR SEE YOU FOR…WELL…..JUST LEAVE BELLA" she yelled.

"Alice..I..you know I can't…my dad's not back yet..and I—" I said, raising my voice slightly, getting agitated by her unreasoning.

"I DON'T CARE" she shouted back. "I JUST WANT YOU OUT OF HERE"

"..fine. FINE, I'LL GO. BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ALICE, I MAY BE IN THE WRONG, BUT YOU SURE AS HELL ARE TOO. DON'T GIVE ME ANY CRAP ABOUT HOW THIS ISN'T BEING A GOOD FRIEND, BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF A GOOD FRIEND IF IT HIT YOU IN THE FACE" I yelled back at her and walked over to grab my keys from the cupboard.

"Bella, don't—" Edward, started, grabbing my arm.

"Edward, let go. Frankly, I don't want to stay here for another second" I snapped, and stormed out to my truck, leaving all my bags and clothes behind me.

_Later that evening_

I had never liked being in this house alone. Not even when my dad would just be out fishing. But it was the only place I could go to right now.

How had things gotten to this point? There was a moment when I thought me and Edward would work out, but I guess that was just a fantasy, and not reality.

I was falling asleep on the sofa when knocking at the door made me jump.

For a second, my mind raced to the conclusion that Alice had forgiven me and was ready to welcome me back with open arms.

I opened the door to find Edward standing there with all my bags in his hands.

"I thought you might need these" he said, coming inside.

We both sat on the sofa again. "What happened when I left?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "Well, I gave out to Alice, she gave out to me, I ignored her and started packing all your stuff. She told me if I came here that that would be the last straw and she would never forgive me, but I told her to stuff it. Oh, but as I was leaving, she was tearing Jasper a new one, like seriously, way worse than with us. I think she broke up with him"

I hung my head into my hands, feeling so guilty. Edward put his arms around me and held me tight.

"I mean, was I out of line? It's not like she's the innocent party in all of this" I said.

"You're absolutely right. Sometimes Alice just needs a good kick up the hole. She's being unreasonable and childish" he said.

I kissed his lips lightly, and we made out for a bit.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked, after a while.

"Will Alice kill you if she realizes you didn't come home?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm dead either way. Might aswell know that you're safe"

We made out again for a little bit and watched a movie and stayed up talking.

When it got late enough we made our way upstairs to my bedroom.

As we were lying in the bed, Edward twisting my fingers in and out with his, he looked down at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"I love you so much Bella" he said. I sat up and in the bed and turned to face him.

"I love you too" I smiled and kissed him passionately.

After another heavy make out session, things started to get heated. He was already shirtless and he began twisting the ends of my top, before throwing it off my altogether. I was grinding against his lap and he flipped me over so he was on top of me.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked, breathlessly.

I nodded in reply and started kissing him again. Just when we were ready to take that next step, I broke down. I started breathing faster than usual and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked, in a panic.

"I can't do this Edward. Not now" I said, tears falling down.

He got off me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bells, it's okay, if you're not ready, it's fine—"

"No, it's not that" I said, shaking my head. "I can't do this with you…the same night that I lost Alice. I know I said some harsh things about her, but she's my best friend Edward. I don't think she's ever going to forgive me and that's killing me inside. I just..I can't do it" I said, tears streaming down.

He held me close and rocked me all night, but even the touch of the guy I love couldn't help me forget that I had possibly lost my best friend forever.


	25. The Next Day (2)

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning to find the absence of Edward's arm around me. Initially, I figured he had woken already, but when I turned around I saw that he was lying on his back beside me, his mouth half open, drooling and snoring loudly.

Funny. The only time I had ever seen him look unattractive.

I got up and walked over to my desk. Looking in the mirror, I frightened myself.

I really did look hideous. My hair was all over the place, my nose was bright pink and my mascara was all down my cheeks. Obvious signs that I'd been crying.

Suddenly, I heard something vibrating from across the room. I walked over to my bed and found the source of the noise. I picked up Edward's phone and looked at the screen.

'Alice C ringing'

I frowned and clicked 'decline' before switching his phone off.

I had come to the conclusion over night that Alice wasn't worth my tears anymore. She was being completely unreasonable, but I wasn't going to let that bother me anymore. Edward is all I care about right now, so if that means sacrificing my relationship with Alice, he's worth it.

I picked out a pair of denim shorts and a pink string top and brought them into the bathroom with me. I had a shower, which felt amazing after the heat we created last night in the bed.

Edward still wasn't awake when I returned to my room. I went downstairs and started cooking some breakfast.

Later on

"Uhh...what are you doing up so early?" Edward yawned, as he came downstairs. He was just wearing his pajama pants and was scratching the back of his head, giving me an eyeful of his abs.

"Edward it's 10am" I mused.

"Exactly" he replied, with complete seriousness.

I smiled at him and placed the waffles in front of him on the kitchen table. He walked over to me and slid his arms around my waist.

"This was the dream. Finding a hot girl who makes me food" he smiled at me.

"Really? The dream? I wouldn't have thought that Edward Cullen's dream would include settling down" I said.

"You've changed that" he said, and kissed my gently.

"What would you did if my father walked in right now?" I whispered against his lips.

Edward jumped back and opened his eyes wide. "H-He's not here right now...is he?"

"Chillax Edward, I was just joking." I laughed. He sighed of relief and sat down at the table.

"But just so you know, if he ever did catch you macking on me like that, he'd fetch his shotgun straight away" I said casually, walking back to the sink.

I heard Edward choke on his waffle a little, and laughed quietly to myself.

**EPOV**

We spent the day just enjoying each other's company. We talked, laughed, made out, snuggled on the couch, watched a few movies, made out again, cooked, played games, made out again and so on. It was a good day in general.

At 5 O'Clock we were cuddling on the couch again.

"Edward, no offense...but you kind of stink" Bella told me.

I sniffed my t-shirt and had to agree with her.

"Yeah, it never occurred to me to grab some of my own clothes when I got yours" I said.

"Well do you wanna go get some?"

"Well...will you be alright here alone?"

"I'll be fine Edward. Plus, I don't think I could spend another minute with you smelling like this" she pursed her nose up.

Out of kindness, I refrained from kissing her goodbye, grabbed my phone and car keys and drove to my house.

I turned on my phone to find 7 missed calls from Alice. Yikes. This was not going to be fun. Maybe I could avoid her if I just zoomed in and then back out.

I parked at our driveway, noticing that my parent's car wasn't there. Gone out to dinner with some colleagues most likely.

I quietly opened the door and made my way to the stairs, but I wasn't so lucky.

"Edward, you're back!" Emmett's voice boomed from behind me.

"Emmett shut up!" I hissed at him.

"Oh, don't worry. Alice isn't here" he said.

I breathed out and relaxed.

"So what the hell is going on? Did you stay at Bella's last night?" Emmett asked.

"Obviously. What's been going on here?"

"Oof, it's bad man. Alice is fuming. You and Bells have created quite the mess."

"How so?"

"Well, first of all Alice is no longer acknowledging Bella's existence. She doesn't talk about her at all. She just told mom and dad that Bella had some work to do at home, and that was that. As for you, she's seriously mad. You might be able to talk your way around her, but it seems unlikely. And Jasper. Ouch! She broke up with him. He keeps ringing and trying to get her to talk to him, but she's furious that he didn't tell her anything. She's pissed at me, but she got over it. But the thing is, Rosalie doesn't feel comfortable here, since Jasper keeps badgering her about getting Alice to talk to him, so now she doesn't come around anymore. So now I'm mad at Alice about that. It's one pretty tangled web. But at least you're back now to fix it"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Um...actually I just came back to grab some clothes. I'm heading back to Bella's place tonight"

"You have to got to be kidding me!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but you saw how Alice reacted. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have told her in the first place. Everything was going fine before it" I groaned.

"Well that's your problem, not mine. All I know is you better do something to fix it. Fast" Emmett warned and lay down on the couch to watch tv.

I ran up to my room and grabbed a bunch of clothes, throwing them into a bag. I threw in a few condoms too, just in case. Bella did some perkier today.

As I started walking down the stairs, I heard some muffled voices. I stopped and leaned against the wall so they wouldn't see me.

"...I know he's here Emmett. I saw his car. Don't lie to me!" Alice yelled.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Alice." Emmett said, nonchalantly.

"Ugh. Don't give me that. Look, it's not my fault Rosalie won't come here anymore. Talk to her about it" she snapped, and I heard her footsteps become louder.

Shit, shit, shit, shit! MOVE EDWARD MOVE! I thought to myself.

As I turned swiftly around, a pair of socks fell out of my duffel bag. I bent down to get it, but it was to late. I met Alice's foot tapping quickly on the ground.

"Edward Cullen, you've got a lot of 'splaining to do" she muttered.

I stood up straight, frowned at her, and barged my way past her towards the door.

"Why haven't you picked up any of my calls? Don't you dare leave this house Edward!" Alice yelled out.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?" I snorted, twisting the handle.

"I'll tell mom and dad that you were with Bella the whole time she was here" Alice shouted out.

I stopped in my tracks. That was bad. I would probably be grounded for life. But I had to get back to Bella.

"Go ahead, I don't care" I spat back and turned the handle again.

"Fine then. I'll tell Bella's dad. I bet he won't be to happy to find out that you've been having sex with his baby girl and sleeping with her in her bed for the past two weeks. I bet he'd get his gun on you, probably send Bella off to a nunnery. But go ahead, call my bluff. Thought I doubt you've got the balls"

I stopped and turned around to face her, slowly.

"You're an awful human being" I said quietly, after some time.

I saw her face fall slightly, but not too noticeably.

I walked back up the stairs heading towards my room.

"Edward, can we not at least talk about-"

"No Alice. We can't" I said sternly, and slammed my bedroom door shut.

I called Bella straight away.

"I can't believe this. Look Edward, just stay. There's no point in making Alice any madder than she is. I'll see you tomorrow" she said, and hung up.

I sighed, leaving down the phone. Before I had let go it buzzed again.

I immediately thought it must have been Bella, calling to beg me to sneak out and sleep with her that night. But I was wrong.

"Jasper? Is that you?" I said into the phone.

"Listen Edward, you have to help me. Alice won't hear me out, she won't let me explain. I need her back Edward, I love her...and I know she loves me. She's just hurt, but if she would just talk to me then I could convince her-"

"I'm sorry dude, Alice and I aren't exactly on speaking terms. I can't help you"

"Edward no, don't you shut me out too, please I'm begging you, I-"

"Sorry man" I said, and hung up, feeling bad but knowing it was for the best at the moment.


	26. Shocking

**BPOV**

Strangely enough, I didn't mind Edward not being with me that night. It was kind of nice to have some alone time, and I know that had he been here, I would have felt obligated to finally have sex with him. And I just don't know if I'm there yet.

I mean, I've really tried so hard, but every time we get close, a voice in my head keeps going: 'how many girls have gone before you?'

I woke up, showered, cleaned my room, ate my breakfast and basically did everything as normal.

As I was cleaning the kitchen I heard a car pull up outside. Presuming it was Edward, I spruced myself up a bit and tried my best to look as sexy as possible, lying on the couch.

When I heard the door open, I smiled to myself.

"I've been expecting you" I said in a seducing voice.

"You have?" my mother snorted back at me.

I opened my eyes wide and jumped up abruptly from the couch.

"Mom? Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, flustering around.

"Ugh, long story. Who were you expecting?" she smirked, raising her eyebrow at me.

I heard my dad hauling the bags in the door.

"Can we talk about this later, please?" I hissed. "Hey dad"

My father came in, with a rather glum face. He seemed extremely grumpy and fed up.

"Humphh" He mumbled in response.

I raised my eyebrows at my mom. The smile had gone from her face too.

"Guys, w-what's going on? You're scaring me. You're not supposed to be back for another three days!"

"Um, nothing is wrong sweetie, don't worry. We just got into an…argument..and decided it was best to pop home. Nothing to worry about" she gave me a reassuring smile, but it didn't seem too convincing.

I decided not to linger, afraid of more questions about my predicament when she came in.

"So what are you doing back? I thought you were staying at the Cullen's until school started?" my mom asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Oh, um…Alice and I kind of had an argument of our own. Nothing to worry about" I repeated, and slowly made my way to the stairs.

"Okay, well I hope ye patch things up" my mom called after me.

**EPOV**

"Woah, thank God I wasn't there! Could you imagine?"

"Yeah, and with the mood that my dad's in right now, you wouldn't want to imagine what he would've done. I mean, had he walked in on us….canoodling….let's just say I don't think a jury would be impressed with what he'd do" Bella said.

I swallowed a little bit, and shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Way to make a guy nervous. Can we just like..never tell them?"

"Are you kidding? My mom is already poking her nose around everything. She's been up to room 3 times in the last 15 minutes, claiming to be looking for things, but I know she just wants me to spill the beans. Either that, or she just wants to avoid my dad—"

"Why would she want to avoid your dad?" I asked.

"Um…nothing, nevermind, it doesn't matter. Anyways I should go. I'll text you later and maybe we can meet somewhere tomorrow. Bye" she said suddenly, and hung up.

I wondered what had all of a sudden shook her, but I figured if it was anything important she'd tell me.

I sighed and got up from my chair. I walked to my bedroom door and pushed it open, only to knock over Alice, who had clearly been pressing her ear to the other side.

She coughed and brushed herself off, trying to look innocent.

"Alice, were you eavesdropping on me?" I snapped at her.

"Were you on the phone to her?" she asked, quietly and sternly.

"Yep" I sneered in her face and walked past her. She was really pissing me off these days.

"I thought I made my feelings about you two clear" she said, running after me and trying to keep up.

"Oh you did, I just chose to ignore them" I replied, starting to run down the stairs. She followed me, very persistently.

"For God's sake Edward, can you not just—" she stopped talking when we got to the living room.

Emmett was standing there talking to Jasper. They both turned to face me and Alice, and I saw Jasper take a deep breath.

Alice looked at him, then Emmett, then back at him, and turned around to run up the stairs.

"Alice, Alice, wait please—" Jasper called out, grabbing her arm.

"Get off me Jasper. I don't want to talk right now" she snapped back at him.

"Then when do you want to? Will you ever want to? Can you not at least hear me out?" he asked.

She turned around to face him, but looked over his shoulder at me.

"No, I just can't forgive you right now" she said to him, but she was looking at me.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation at her dramatic attitude. Jasper, being a complete fool, ran up the stairs after her in desperation.

I grabbed my keys and headed for the front door.

"You going to Bellas?" Emmett asked.

"Nope" I replied.

"Then where?" he asked.

"Um..just to meet some friends. If Alice asks, tell her I'm gone to the gym" I told him.

He merely nodded his head and turned back to the tv.

I got outside and jumped in my car. I drove for about ten minutes until I reached a coffee shop.

I walked in and saw my companion seated in the far left corner.

"Hey Edward" she smiled, biting her lip when she saw me.

"Hey Lauren" I smirked, sitting down opposite her.


	27. Confrontations

**EPOV **

"You know Eddie, when I got your text, I was surprised. From what I've heard about you, I didn't think that I'd ever hear from you again. I thought you'd just forget about me after we hooked up at that party. But I didn't give up, did I? And now you're here, I'm here, we're both hot, we're both horny, funny how things have a way of working themselves out" she smirked at me, as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

Yeah, she was hot. Probably one of the hottest girls in school. And at the moment she was wearing a top that really left nothing to the imagination. Not that I needed it, I had already done a lot more than look at her tits.

But as I was sitting opposite her, I smiled, due to the fact that I didn't feel any attraction whatsoever.

"Listen Lauren, I didn't ask you to come here so that we could…..have some fun together. I came to talk to you" I said.

"Oh you can talk to me all night long" she whispered, seductively.

"No Lauren. This is legitimate. You need to stop trying to contact me. Stop with the texts, with the messages, with the calls. Just stop!"

"But..Eddie I—"

"And no, don't call me Eddie. I don't…like you Lauren. Yes we hooked up, yes it was pretty good, but that's all it ever was and all it ever will be"

"Why do you feel the need to tell me this? I mean you've slept with like every hot girl in town, and I know that you've gone back for more with some, why are you completely closing the door on going back with me sometime?" she asked.

"Look, I know I have sort of a reputation around here. And yeah, there's a reason that I have it. But, for your information, I'm dating someone right now. And I don't want to do anything that's gonna screw that up. Hence this conversation" I told her, bluntly. I got up from the table and threw a tenner down for the drinks we had ordered.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a sec" Lauren exclaimed, getting up off her chair too. "You, Edward Cullen, are in a….relationship?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know it seems strange but—-"

"WITH WHO?" she bellowed out.

"That doesn't matter right now. The point is that you need to stop pestering me. It's not cool and even if I was single, it would never ever be attractive" I spat at her and headed for the door.

I expected that she would follow me, but instead, she slumped back in her chair and gazed at the table, her eyes opened wide, her eyebrows raised and her mouth slightly open.

**BPOV**

"So, are you ever going to tell me who you were expecting earlier on?" My mom asked, swinging her head around the door.

"Oh..um…no?" I squeaked, from where I was reading on my bed.

"Oh come on Bella, you never tell me anything anymore" she whined, closing the door and walking over to me. She sat on the bed and grabbed my legs.

"Was it a boy? What's his name? Where does he live? Are you taking precautions?"

"Holy Crap, Mom! Listen, it's nothing. He's just…a friend"

"A friend? Oh come on—"

"Okay, maybe a little bit more than a friend, but nothing serious. Just please let it go"

"I can't just let it go Bella. First of all, you know we don't like you having boys over without any supervision."

"You mean Dad doesn't like boys coming here fullstop. You don't care"

"Well I…okay, I don't have much of a problem with it, but I do want you to confide in me with things like this. So who is?"

"You don't know him. He's just a guy from school" I lied, feeling bad, but it was necessary.

"Well, if things do get more serious just remember that having sex leads to pregnancy. And you do not want to get yourself pregnant at your age"

"You had me at my age, and it worked out for you. You and Dad got married, I'm here, and everything's fine, right?"

I saw her squint her eyes a little bit and frown slightly. "Um..I guess. And I wouldn't take back any of it, but I don't want you to have to go through it" she said, and walked towards the door.

"Just, when you're ready to talk, know that I'm here for you" she smiled at me, and walked out. "Oh and remember that condoms are not 100% effective" she shouted into my room just before she closed the door.

I rolled my eyes at her.

No sooner had she left, that I heard the door open again.

"Mom, I do not need condoms!" I exclaimed loudly to her, without looking up from my book.

"Oh, well if you don't need condoms than I amy aswell just leave right now" Rosalie giggled.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" I asked, jumping up from my bed.

"I came to see how you are. I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages" she shrugged.

"Rose, it's only been like 3 days" I laughed.

"Hmm, well maybe it's because things have been pretty tense lately"

I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

"I..um..I haven't seen Emmett for awhile. I just don't feel comfortable around Alice at the moment"

"Well that makes two of us. I just don't get why she's so mad. I really didn't expect it"

"I think it just took her by surprise. I mean, Edward didn't exactly break it to her gently" she shuddered.

"Yeah well, you didn't react like this. Neither did Jasper or Emmett. She's just being stupid."

"Give her time. She'll come to her senses"

"I don't think we have time. She won't let me within five miles of her house and Edward can't come here now that my parents are back. I guess we'll have to wait to see each other until school starts next week"

Rosalie pursed her lips in thought for a second, and then grinned.

"Here" she said, handing me a key. "You and Edward can go to this address" she said, writing it down on a piece of paper. "It's an apartment that my parents rented out. The students that usually stay in it aren't back until college starts so it should be totally empty. I'll tell Emmett to give Edward an alibi to Alice and I'll tell your parents that you're coming on a shopping trip with me. They won't suspect a thing"

"Oh my gosh! Rose, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Well hey, it will give Emmett and me a chance to hang out too, God knows we need it. Don't worry about it Bella, what are friends for, right?" she smiled.


	28. Caught (again)

**Warning! Mature Adult Content Below.**

**BPOV **

"It's here Edward, number 32. This is it" I called down. I was standing outside the apartment door with the key, while Edward was miserably dragging his feet up the last few steps.

"6 flights of long-ass stairs. Who in the hell would ever want to rent this place out?" he panted as he made his way to me.

"There's no need to be so melodramatic about it" I rolled my eyes at him. "Besides, this is our first chance to be truly alone with no one suspecting anything" I smiled up at him as I put my arms around my waist.

"Well that's true. And alone time is very much needed" he winked.

I smirked as I turned the key and opened the door.

The apartment was a lot nicer than I thought it was going to be. It had an enormous window in the sitting room, so everything was light and bright. The furniture was pretty sleek and there was a massive plasma tv facing a huge, fluffy couch.

"Oh we are gonna have some fun here!" I exlcaimed.

Edward, two steps ahead of me, ran over and jumped onto the couch, marveling at the ease with which he sank into it.

I walked over to him and fell down on top of him.

"This is awesome!" he sang.

I laughed and kissed him gently.

We watched a movie for awhile, but eventually just gave in and starting making out.

He moved his lips passionately against mine, gliding his tongue against my lip. I opened my mouth and let him mix our tongues with delight. He slid his hand up my top and unhooked my bra. I let him whip off my top completely. He teased my nipple with his tongue, before gently sucking on it, while massaging the other. A few odd "Ooohs" and "ohhhhs" slipped out, against my control. He slid his hand under my shorts and rubbed my panties until I was soaking wet. After managing to do that, he slid his finger inside me and kissed me strongly.

"Ahhh Edward, fuck…yes" I moaned, throwing my head back as he slipped another finger in.

"Bella I need to have you. Today. I can't wait any longer" he grunted.

I buckled my hips up in response and a grin stretched across his face.

As he got up, about to undo his belt buckle, we heard a pair of muffled voices from far away. Edward ran over to the door and looked through the peephole.

"SHIT!" he shouted suddenly and as fast as lightning he had thrown my top over me and had barely put on his own top when the door opened.

I looked up from the couch to find Rosalie and Jasper's parents looking down at us. I then realized that we both looked extremely flustered, my mascara was under my eyes, my hair was all messy, Edward's shirt buttons were messed up, his hair was sticking out from his head and he was lying right up close to me.

"Crap" I whispered under my breath, not loud enough for me to hear.

No need to take two guesses where this was going.

_Later on_

"For God's sake Bella! I thought we raised you better than this!" My dad yelled at me.

I was sitting on the couch, fidgeting and looking down at my hands, while my parents tore me a new one.

"And now…this? And with Edward Cullen of all people? I mean, even I know the kind of reputation he has!"

"Charlie there's no need to be so hard on her—"

"Don't give me that Renee. You can't stick up for her in this one."'

"Well maybe if you just let her explain—" my mother said, sternly.

"Fine! But when she gets pregnant, it's you who'll be to blame!" my dad shouted.

"We weren't having sex" I stated loudly.

"Well, from what Mr and Mrs. Hale described, ye didn't seem too far off"

"Charlie enough. Now Bella, this is serious. It's not a joke. First of all, you cannot go sneaking off to places that we don't know about with boys that you haven't told us about—"

"But if I came here you would have acted like this and I just—"

"Let me finish. Secondly, I need you to tell me about these things. If this boy really means something to you than you have to tell me about it. We just want you to be safe and the whole thing with protection and birth control—-"

My dad winced at this. "Move on please" he muttered.

My mother shot him a look, but obeyed. "Thirdly, it is extremely inappropriate for you to be staying overnight in a house with a boy you have romantic connections with. Had we known about we would never have allowed you to spend those 2 weeks at his house—"

"But we weren't together at that time. I was staying with Alice, not him." I argued.

"It doesn't matter. While you live under our roof you'll obey our rules" my dad gave out.

I folded my arms, crossed my legs and frowned at the ground.

"There's not point sulking Isabella. You're grounded. Until school starts"

"WHAT? Dad no that's not fair!"

"It's completely fair. Besides, school starts next week. What's the big deal? Now….go to your room"

I stood up abruptly from the couch. "I am not a little kid. No matter how much you hate it, I'm all grown up. A little trust from you would be kindly appreciated" I said, looking at both my parents and marched up the stairs.

_Later on_

As I lay, face down, on my bed, it occurred to me that I should really let Edward know about all of this. He was probably in boiling water aswell with his parents. I grabbed my phone and dialed out his number, surprised when I heard a ringing coming from my bag.

I whipped it open to find Edward's mobile in my front pocket. I figured I must have taken if by mistake back at the apartment.

I unlocked it in order to get rid of the missed call sign, but as I did so it switched from his calls to his messages.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the ones, sent a few days ago, to a certain slut called Lauren:

_Lauren: _Edward baby please answer me. I miss you. I wanna see you.

_Lauren: _Come on Edward, I just wanna talk.

_Lauren:_ You know…I'm super horny right now. Maybe you can help me?

_Edward: _Lauren you need to stop messaging me.

_Lauren:_ Come on baby, I'm wet for you

_Edward:_ I don't think of you that way anymore, did I not make myself clear?

_Lauren: _If I was in your room right now I'd walk over to you and plant my mouth all over yours. I'd stick my tongue down your throat and taste every last inch of you.

_Edward:_ Lauren..

_Lauren:_ I'd whip off my top and let you suck on my tits as long as you wanted

_Edward: _….fuck

_Lauren:_ And then I'd do a strip tease for you, slowly sliding off my skirt

_Edward:_ Tell me about your panties

_Lauren:_ They're the lacy red ones, you know them, you've sniffed them before.

_Edward:_ shit, they're good, would you take them off for me?

_Lauren: _Yep, I'd let you take them off me and lick me all out. And then I'd ride you all night.

_Edward: _Would you spit or swallow?

_Lauren: _Deffo swallow.

_Edward: _Oh shit!

_Lauren: _Oh yeah baby, you wanking over me?

_Edward: _We need to meet up, like right now. I can't put this off any longer.

I threw the phone down in disbelief. Angry tears fell from my eyes as I clutched the blanket on my bed tight. I couldn't believe it. Why did I ever think he had changed? He's just the same as he's always been. A bastard.


	29. Explanations

**EPOV**

The sun blinded my eyes as it split through my curtains. I groaned when I looked at the clock to see that it was already 10 am.

Yesterday was bad. To say the least, my parents were not impressed. They freaked when they realized it had been going on while she was staying there. I tried to speak with them rationally, but they didn't hesitate in the slightest to ground me.

I rolled over in my bed and curled up against the pillow. I hadn't heard how things went with Bella. I figured she'd been grounded too, since she hadn't called me. Or maybe she did, but I couldn't find my blasted phone anywhere.

I slowly let my eyes drift back to sleep, but there was no point.

"Edward Cullen, get out of that bed!" My mother screeched from outside my door.

I groaned in response, and sighed when I heard her open the door.

"It's 10 am. You are not moping around this house for the next week. It's time you did some work around here. Go down and wash the dishes.

"But mom—"

"Edward I know you're mad but you really have no right to be. You have to realize that what you did was wrong and if we don't punish you somehow, then you'll never learn, will you?" she smiled sweetly.

I frowned at her and curled back under the covers. She was silent for a moment, before coming over and snatching the duvet off me and pushing me out of the bed.

"UP!" she yelled and walked out.

I groaned again and slowly got changed into a pair of tracksuits and and a t-shirt.

I walked downstairs and started unloading the dishwasher. After a few minutes, Alice came in from outside. I looked at her briefly, and then turned back to the plates.

"Edward, I told you, I had nothing to do with Mr. and showing up at that apartment." she said, quietly.

"Whatever Alice" I mumbled.

"No, don't just say 'whatever'. Please Edward, I have been trying to wrap my head around the idea of you and Bella, and…I'm getting there. I'm sorry for acting so abruptly, but how would you feel if you found out I was sneaking around with your best friend?"

I didn't respond to her, because I knew what my answer would be.

"Ya, that's what I thought" she sighed. "Just, please start talking to me again. Fighting with Bella is one thing, but you? Edward you're my big brother. Please start acting like it" she pouted slightly, and walked slowly away.

I sighed, knowing that she felt guilty, but I wasn't going to give in. Not now, not after how stupid she's been.

_Later on _

Once I was done with all the chores, I swiped the house phone and brought it up to my room. I dialed out Bella's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Bells, can you talk right now?" I asked.

"Yep" she said, sharply.

"Um..okay then. What's been going on? Were your parents mad?"

"Yup" she said, emotionless.

"Amm…are you grounded?"

"Ya"

"Are they like…there right now or something?"

"Nope"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Dunno"

"Are you..mad?"

"Yep"

"Well…why?"

There was silence on the other end.

"You're a fucking dick, Edward"

And with that she hung up.

I stared down at the phone, utterly confused. I got up and grabbed my jacket. I ran out of my room and into Alice's.

"Edward? What are you—"

"Do you really want me to forgive everything? For things to go back to the way it was?" I asked, quickly.

"You to forgive? Edward I'm still mad—-"

"Yes or no!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Um..yeah I guess" she stammered.

"Well then here's how you can do that. Cover for me. I need to go out for like ten minutes and Mom and Dad can't know" I said, making my way towards the door.

"Woah, woah, woah! Edward" Alice shouted, following me back into my room, "are you going to see her?"

"Yes, I am Alice. If you haven't guessed by now I love Bella. This isn't just a fling. I am completely in love with her" I said.

Alice looked at me for a second„ opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She sighed and said "10 minutes, that's it"

I smiled, punched her shoulder playfully, and hopped out my window, using the escape route I had perfected in the 9th grade.

I made my way to Bella's house, and cursed under my breath when I saw her mom's car in the driveway. At least the chief wasn't home, and I could live another day.

I went around to the back and managed to climb up the tree facing her bedroom window. I hopped onto the ledge and knocked on it.

Bella, who was sitting at her desk, swung around in her chair, and almost fell off with shock.

She ran over to the window and opened it swiftly.

"Hole crap Edward! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Don't ever do that again!" she snapped, quietly, so her mom wouldn't here.

"I had to come over. You sounded weird on the phone and I was afraid something was up" I said, grabbing her hands.

She paused for a second, and then frowned and pulled her hands out of mine.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that? Am I supposed to marvel at how romantic you are?"

"Well, now that you mention it—"

"For fuck sake Edward! You just don't get it, do you?" She yelled.

I raised my eyebrows at her. She glared at me and stormed over to her desk, where she opened her drawer and pulled out something.

She came back over to me and held out my mobile.

"Oh so that's where I left my phone—"

"I saw the texts Edward!"

"What…you saw…what are you..oh—"

"Yeah….oh"

I looked down at my phone, realization dawning on me.

"Bella I—"

"Why the fuck were you…sexting Lauren, a few days ago!" she cried, hitting me strongly in the chest.

"Bella that—"

"Don't bullshit me Edward. You can take the game from the player, but you can't take the player from the game"

"Bella, that was…..I tried to warn off Lauren. I told her to stop, I did"

"Yeah and then you went on to ask, and I quote, 'tell me about your panties' "

"…that was…a moment of weakness-"

"A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS? For God's sake Edward, when do the excuses stop?"

"I just…I fell into temptation. But Bella I met with her that day—"

"Oh my God—"

"NO! I met with her to tell her to stop harassing me, that I was in a relationship now and I couldn't be happier."

"Well I don't know who you're in a relationship with Edward, because it certainly isn't me" she said, quietly, some tears falling from her eyes.

"Bella—"

"Just go, please. Go, or else I'll call my mom up here. She's right downstairs" she said, opening the window again.

"Bella, did you just…are we…."

"Just go Edward"

"Okay, I'll go. But…can we talk about this later?" I asked, stepping out onto the window and reaching for the tree.

"I'll…..see ya in school" she mumbled, and slammed the window down.


	30. Advice

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with wet eyes. I had fallen asleep in my clothes, curled up on my bed, sobbing. Why did life have to suck?

I swung my legs back down onto the floor, wiped my eyes and blew my nose. My phone vibrated with yet another message from Edward, so I turned it off completely.

I walked over and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck. I looked crazy, with my hair all over the place and my eyes puffy and red. I frowned at the mirror and decided to do something about it.

One shower later, I walked out of my room, dressed in a blue shirt, a white top, and and a pair of tight skinny jeans. I had straightened my hair and done my make up to perfection. I looked hot. I walked down the stairs, thinking of places that I could go, and then realized that I was grounded.

My face fell and I slumped down onto the living room couch. My mother walked in, humming along to a song.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I just…nothing.." I mumbled back.

"Well, you look nice. You weren't planning on sneaking out, were you?" she asked.

"No mom, I was not sneaking out" I answered plainly.

She shrugged and turned back to watering the plants in the room.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh..him. He's gone to the station"

"He's been working a lot this week, huh"

"Yep, he's definitely been spending a lot of time there" she murmured and went back to what she was doing.

After a few minutes, she sighed and sat down with me on the couch.

"Look honey, I know you're upset about being grounded, but I already explained our reasons"

"Yeah mom I—"

"Don't interrupt please. Now, if you're embarking on some new romance", I flinched a little as she kept talking, "I just want you to tell me about it"

"Mom I will—"

"I know that you probably want to see Edward as much as you can before school starts and everything, but you need to have some boundaries. I don't know much about this Cullen boy, all I ask is that I know where you are and who you're with. I mean, I know Edward is very handsome, anyone can see that, but I don't know anything about him personally. Maybe if I could get to know him—"

"Mom you don't need to get to know him" I said, standing up.

"Bella I—" She started, as I headed for the stairs.

"Just drop it. Please" I snapped, storming up the stairs.

**EPOV**

I banged my head off my desk for the fourteenth time. Bella still wasn't answering any of my calls, and now she had turned her phone off.

Why was I such an idiot? I didn't mean to say those things to Lauren, she had gotten inside of my head, and worn me down. But I asked her to meet up with the complete intention of telling her basically to fuck off.

I suppose that still didn't excuse the texts I did send. Unbelievable. A relationship messed up because of 3 stupid texts.

I groaned and banged my head off the desk again.

"Edward? What the heck are you doing?" Alice asked, walking over to me.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Come on Edward, I thought we had decided to move on?" she said, sitting down on my bed.

I sighed and swiveled around to face her. "Bella and I broke up"

Alice raised her eyebrows slightly and pursed her lips.

"No need to look happy Alice" I said, turning back around.

"I'm not happy about that Edward, I swear" She insisted. "I may not be crazy about the idea of you two but I want you to be happy. So…what happened?"

"It was….my fault. Let's just leave it there"

"Oh God Edward, did you cheat on her?" she gave out, standing up off the bed.

"No! I did not cheat on her. I just…uh it's complicated"

"Well whatever it is, you clearly don't want to tell me, so I don't know how you expect me to help you" Alice said, and walked back out of the room.

I turned back to my table and banged my head off it some more.

**BPOV**

I was left alone in the house for a few hours during the day. Usually, I probably would have asked Edward to sneak over so we could be together, but not today.

I was watching tv when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over and opened it, surprised to see who was there.

"Angela?"

"Hey Bella" Angela smiled.

"Um..hey, what are you..doing here?" I asked, awkwardly. Angela and I used to be good friends, but then we kind of just drifted apart. She's friendly with Jessica now and I'm friends….was friends…with Alice.

"This might seem weird, but I just felt like you needed someone to talk to. I brought ice cream!" she grinned, holding up a huge tub of Ben and Jerry's.

_Later on _

"So are you going to tell me why you're so upset?" she asked, after we talked, laughed and watched some tv.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course. Come on Bella, I won't tell anyone"

"Okay. Here it is. I've…sorta been dating someone"

"Oh my God! Who is it?"

"Not now, Ang, that's a whole other topic of conversation"

"Fair enough, continue"

"Well we've been dating for the last while, and yesterday I found out that he's been sending some…interesting….texts to another girl"

"What? What a jerk!"

"Well okay, he hasn't been sending them. But he sent like 3 a few days ago, asking her about like….sexual things"

"So let me guess, this guy was sexting Lauren?"

"How the hell did you know?" I asked, bewildered.

"Please, who else would sink that low apart from Lauren?"

"Am I out of line to be angry? Like..so angry that I broke up with him? I mean, he did only ask one question about her….panties, but I mean still that's just so cheap and sleazy, don't you think?"

"If it was any other girl I would say yes one hundred per cent, but I think you need to realize that Lauren is not like any other girl"

"But he sent the text, not her, she didn't make him send it"

"But I bet she was messaging him before he sent it"

"Well…"

"And I bet she was messaging him for days before it"

"Well.."

"Lauren is a manipulative cow. I should know"

"You? Why?"

Angels sighed. "I..used to be friends with her. It was like when we were 13. Even back then she was a slut. Look Bella, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but Lauren obviously wanted this to happen. She's a bitch, and you can't lose someone you really care about because of her. Just putting that out there" she smiled.

I took what she had said into account. After a while, we had finished the ice cream and finished talking, so she decided it was time to go.

"Well I hoped this helped somehow. Whoever this guy is, he sounds like a decent person, maybe you should give him a second chance"

I hugged her goodbye and we walked to the door.

"So by the way, how did you know I was upset?" I asked her.

She bit her lip. "Truth be told, it wasn't me. Alice rang me. She said that you might be kind of down at the moment, and said that she wasn't able to see you, so asked would I do it. Wasn't that kind of her?"

"…um…yeah..that was kind"

"Well I guess you're used to it. I always wish Jess and I were as close as you two. Having someone there all the time that you can talk to must be great. You're real lucky Bella"

And with that she was gone. Leaving me utterly confused.


	31. Declaration

APOV

Having everyone hating you isn't fun. Well, maybe not everyone. I mean, my parents still like me, I think.

Bella is completely out of the question. It wasn't that I had stopped caring, it was just that I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of her getting it on with my brother, while she was supposed to be staying in my house with me. But I had forgiven her, I just hope she's forgiven me.

I've slowly started to patch things up with Edward. We're on better terms now, and I think, with time, we'll be back to normal. Again, it was hard imagining that he'd be with my best friend all the time now, but I have no choice but to get used to it.

Rosalie was never mad at me as such, but she hasn't been talking to me as often as before. I made a mental note to call her later and have a good long chat. That'll sort all of that out. And once I'd sorted things out with Rosalie, Emmett would be my big brother again. He's been sort of cold to me since…everything, but I know it's only a matter of time before he lightens up.

So that only left one more person.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number that hadn't been dialed for a while. It rang twice before he answered.

"A-Alice?" Jasper stuttered.

"Yeah..Jasper, it's me. Look I..um..think we need to talk. Are you willing to meet me?"

"Of course Alice. Anytime, anywhere"

"Thanks. I'll text you later on" I replied, and hung up.

Slowly, my life was starting to get back to normal.

BPOV

My life had just gotten even messier. I was completely confused by the whole Alice thing.

I mean, it was nice that she sent Angela, but if she really cared would she not have just come here herself?

Or, what if she just sent her to talk me into getting back together with Edward? But if that was her motive, did that mean that she was okay with the idea of Edward and I and just wanted us to be happy?

Ugh, it wrecked my head. Edward wasn't making it any easier. He had sent about 3 dozen apologies and declarations since yesterday. And each one was getting more outrageous. The last one said that he'd drink 3 whole bottles of ketchup if I called him. Was he crazy?

Angela had made me think about the situation. I understood what she was saying about Lauren, but even though she's a raging slut, Edward isn't off the hook.

Still, I really miss him and I'm starting to get extremely lonely. Maybe I should give him another chance.

But if he succumbed into temptation through text, what would happen if Lauren came on to him in person (which was extremely likely).

I collapsed my head into my pillow, screamed a muffled scream, and kicked my legs on the bed.

"Um…Bella? Are you okay?" My mom asked, walking in.

I sat up from my bed. "I'm fine mom, just….confused"

"Boy troubles?" she asked bluntly, while putting away my laundry.

"Yeah, you could say that" I mumbled.

"Well, I know that you won't want to talk to me about it, but believe you me, I've had my fair share. Even now, you're dad is as moody as ever"

"Yeah…I noticed. Is everything okay between you too?"

"Depends what you mean by okay" she said, kind of glumly. I stayed silent, not sure how to respond. She paused for a moment and then looked back up at me.

"Well..let me know if you do want to let it out. I'm a very good listener" she winked, and closed the door.

I flopped back down onto my pillow and screamed some more.

EPOV

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. What the hell is wrong with me? I used to be Edward Cullen, the player, the ladies man, the heartbreaker. And now, who am I?

I'm driving to the house of a girl I used to hate to declare my love for her. It's safe to say I've changed.

I just couldn't take it anymore. Not hearing from Bella was killing me. I couldn't bear to think of her crying over my stupidity. Those texts meant absolutely nothing and I was going to prove that to her.

Sneaking out of the house wasn't hard. Ever since Alice has lightened up, I've just had to sneak around my parents, which wasn't hard, considering they're usually working or gone out.

My heart was racing as I pulled up outside Bella's driveway. I gulped when I saw that Charlie's police car was there. That was going to make this difficult. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the rain was pouring down.

I thought about going to the back of the house and climbing up to her window, but I figured if I was going to do this, then I should do it right.

I took a deep breath and knocked with a steady hand on the front door.

Charlie answered. Just my luck.

"No frickin' way" he said bluntly, when he saw me. He went to close the door but I stuck my foot in at the bottom of it.

"Young boy, if you know what's good for you, you'll move that foot unless you want to lose it—"

"Please Chief Swan, hear me out. Look I know I'm not your favorite person ever—"

"Hah" he snorted with sarcasm.

"That being said, I love your daughter more than anything in this world!" I exclaimed. The rain was now lashing onto me and my hair was clinging to my face, but Charlie didn't look at all like he was going to let me in any time soon.

"I don't know what you're hoping to gain here but—"

"Charlie? What's going on?" Renee's voice came. Her face appeared within a few seconds. She raised her eyebrows when she saw me.

"Edward? What are you doing—"

"Please . I need to talk to Bella. I was just telling Charlie that I love her and she needs to know that" I begged.

Renee looked dumbstruck and said nothing. Charlie looked down at her then frowned.

"Tell him to get lost" he said through his teeth.

"Well don't act hastily Charlie. Maybe we should just tell Bella—"

"Tell me what?" Bella asked, appearing at the doorway. She stopped moving when she saw me. Her eyes opened wide.

"E-Edward..what are you—" she said, out of breath.

"Bella I love you. I do. I know that I haven't really shown it these past few days, but you have to know that I love you more than anything and I want…no, I need to be with you. You're the only girl that I've ever loved. I'm a different person when I'm with you, and that's who I want to be. You bring out the best in me. I just…I had to tell you that" I said, genuinely, never taking my eyes off Bella.

The rain was soaking me now, but I didn't care. She had to know everything.

"Charlie why don't you let him come in?" Renee suggested.

"No. He can stay out there. Anything he has to say he can say in front of us" Charlie humphed.

Bella looked at me with soft eyes. She squeezed out through her parents and out into the rain with me.

She walked over so that she could whisper in my ear without her parents hearing.

"Meet me upstairs in 5 minutes" she said, before stepping back to face me.

"We'll talk about this another time, but not now" she said loudly, and stepped back into the house. Her mother followed her in and I could've sworn that Charlie smiled at me before slamming the door shut.


	32. Happy

_**A/N: I don't want to be annoying, but I'm really not getting enough reviews on my chapters. The more reviews/comments/suggestions that I get, the faster I'll post new chapters! (Oh how I love blackmail)**_

**BPOV **

I waited nervously for Edward to get up to my room. He eventually did, banging a few branches here and there. I pulled him in when he got to the window.

"Bella thank God" he exclaimed, breathlessly, and leaned in to kiss me. I put my finger up to his lips.

"Woah, hang on! Look, me inviting you in here doesn't mean that all of this goes away. What you did hurt me Edward, bad. I've forgiven you, but you won't be getting another chance, so don't screw up. And if it was just a "moment of weakness", I hope you've toughened up" I said angrily, punching his arm.

"Ow!" he winced, and rubbed his arm. He looked back at me with unsure eyes.

I sighed. "Now kiss me"

A grin spread across his face, ditto with mine. He leant in and crashed his lips onto mine, reminding me what I'd been missing.

The kiss was gentle at first. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I clenched my fists in his hair. Then he deepened it and I leaned back slightly. I hitched my legs on either side of his waste and he picked me up. He walked us over to the bed and lay me down, climbing on top of me. We made out some more, ending up with our tongues intertwined and his hand up my top. We stopped when we heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" My mom's voice came from the other side.

Edward's eyes opened wide with fear. I gestured for him to shut the hell up. My mom turned the door handle, but it didn't budge.

"Bella, why is this door locked?"

"Um..I..I'm just..changing mom" I called out, hoping she'd leave it be and walk away. No such luck with Renee Swan.

"Okay well if there's anything wrong with you hun, you know where to find me. I know I've said it before and you've kind of brushed me off, but if you are having boy troubles, I'm here"

Edward smirked up at me, so I flicked his ear, causing him to flinch.

"—and you know I'm not the judgmental one. If anything, that's your father. I mean, you'd imagine that he'd have just let the poor boy in. But no. Charlie has always been like that, stubborn. You know there was a time—"

I rolled my eyes at my mother, attempting to have a full blown conversation between a door.

"Listen Mom, I really can't talk right now. Can we just…talk later?"

"Oh..um, sure. I'll be downstairs" she said. I waited until I heard her footsteps down the stairs and went back to kissing Edward.

"Wait so Bella, now that we've stopped, what's going on with us?"

"What's going on is we're going to forget about the phone. We'll just go back to what we were before it. But I have to ask. School starts next week…what's the..uh..situation there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't wanna bring this up, but you weren't exactly an angel, Edward. I mean, dealing with Lauren was bad enough, what about all the other whores you've screwed over, will they still be all over you?"

"Bella, you are the only girl for me. It doesn't matter if they are all over me, you're the only one I want"

I smiled and kissed him softly again. "I think we should stop, just because my parents are right downstairs. Renee's going to hold me to that chat so she'll no doubt be up here again in a few minutes. I'll see you in school" I said, kissing his cheek.

He sighed and got off the bed, heading to the window.

"School. Yay"

"There's no need to be so sarcastic about it" I smirked, lying on the bed.

"Well this year should be more fun than the rest. I won't have to waste all my energy hating you" he joked.

"Well you won't be hating me, but you will be wasting your energy doing something else" I winked seductively.

"Uhhh Why do that to me just as I'm about to leave?" he whined. I laughed at him and waved as he went out of sight again.

I smiled up at my ceiling once I was alone. Maybe I was being an idiot, but man, being an idiot felt so damn good.

**EPOV **

Once I had parked my car in my driveway, and got out of it, I made use of the alone time and had a little girly moment. I smiled hugely and jumped up and down, flailing my arms.

"Wow, someone's happy" Alice sneered, standing on the porch.

"Shit Alice, I..uh..didn't think anyone was there" I screamed, trying to gather my cool.

"I take it things went well with Bella?"

"Gooder than well" I smiled.

"Better" Alice laughed.

"Ya that too" I replied, not realizing she was correcting me.

"Mom and Dad are gonna freak when they find out you've been sneaking out"

"Yes, but they're not gonna find out, because—" I waited for her to finish the sentence, holding out my fist to her.

"Because we're on the same team now" she finished, fist bumping mine.

I ruffled her hair, like old times, and ran inside the house to find Emmett slobbering all over Rosalie on the couch.

"Woah! Give a dude a warning!" I exclaimed, shutting my eyes.

"Please, I've walked in on worse with you" Emmett snickered.

"Someone looks happy" Rosalie said.

"Someone is happy. I finally feel like my whole life is back on track" I smiled.

At that moment, Jasper walked out of the kitchen holding two glasses of water.

"JASPER! GOOD TO SEE YA!" I shouted out happily, running over and hugging him.

I released my embrace, leaving him standing there with shock and confusion.

"What ya doing here?" I asked.

"Uh..me and Alice, worked things out.." he said, still in a daze over my affection.

"ISN'T LIFE GREAT?" I declared and began singing a song as I headed up the stairs, leaving all three of them staring at me.


	33. Undercover

_**(A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys, really appreciate them but keep them coming! :P So this is the chapter when they finally go back to school, hope you like it) **_

**BPOV **

I had never been this nervous about going back to school. I always looked forward to going back, to seeing my friends, to maintaining my straight-A record, to having some fun.

But this morning was completely different. I was freaking out. I knew it was stupid, but I was really anxious about what everyone would say when they found out that I was dating Edward Cullen. Especially the girls.

I decided not to let it bothear me and jumped in the shower. Once I was all fresh and clean, I got changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a green, loose jumper and I put on my black doc martens. I tied my hair back in a high ponytail and put on some light make up. I did look good, but I could still imagine all the reactions when everyone found out. Oh man….

**EPOV**

I had never been this nervous about going back to school. I always looked forward to going back, to meeting some new hot chicks, to making out with them behind the football pitch, to being surrounded by girls at lunch time.

But this morning was completely different. I had no idea how people were going to react once they found out that THE Edward Cullen had settled down. And as if that wasn't enough, that my girlfriend was Bella. We hadn't exactly made it a secret before of our…mild…hatred towards each other. I was willing to bet that nobody would believe us when we told them.

But then again, were we going to tell them? I mean, we had agreed that we weren't going to keep our relationship a secret, but we weren't exactly going to shout it from the rooftops. We hadn't really discussed what we were planning to do. Either way, I'd be down with anything, as long as it was Bella that was beside me.

But I could definitely imagine some girls getting very very mad. Oh man…..

**BPOV**

"BELLA!" Jessica screeched when she saw me. Her and Angela ran up to where I had parked my car and she wrapped her arms around me.

I stood there awkwardly and patted her back. Jessica and I weren't what I would call 'friends'. We liked to argue. The truth was I just put up with her because I was friends with Angela, and for some strange reason, Angela got on with her.

"You look amazing!" Jessica exclaimed, eyeing me up and down.

"Um..thanks Jessica. You too" I mumbled.

"Thanks" she grinned, flipping her hair back. She then continued to tell me an incredibly detailed story about her trip to the hairdressers last week.

I threw a face at Angela as if to say 'are you serious?'. Angela stifled a giggle and dragged Jessica away.

I got my backpack from my car and walked towards the school. It was then that I saw Rosalie and Jasper pull up. I ran over to them eagerly.

"Hey" I grinned.

"Bella! How are you?" Rosalie smiled, getting out of her car.

Jasper got out too. He looked at me, smiled slightly, nodded awkwardly and walked towards the school.

"Is he still..you know…kinda pissed at me or something?" I asked Rosalie, watching him leave.

"Well he shouldn't be. He got back together with Alice yesterday"

"What? Oh that's..great" I tried to muster up as much enthusiasm as I could.

"So what about you and Alice? You're the only ones that are still fighting" Rosalie asked.

"Well I think Edward is still—"

"No, him and Alice made up. They're on good terms now" she informed me.

"They are? I wonder why Edward didn't tell me…" I drifted off into my own thoughts.

"Speak of the devil" Rosalie muttered. I swung around to see Emmett pull up in his jeep. Him, Edward and Alice all got out.

Emmett nodded towards Rosalie and pointed Edward in our direction. Alice glanced over, but then walked in the same direction as Jasper.

The two boys walked over to us and Emmett proceeded to smack Rose's ass.

"Emmett!" she squealed and smacked his arm playfully.

Edward smiled down at me and awkwardly slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go" Emmett suggested, and him and Rose walked on.

"Edward can we talk for a minute?" I asked, pulling him back.

"Sure" he replied, removing his arm.

"Look, I know that we agreed to go public with this, but I've thought about it..and I…I just really don't think I can handle that. At least not today. I just want to get settled back into school first and then..we can announce it?"

"To be honest, I feel the same way. I just didn't want to say it in case you thought that I….that I was..like..I mean—"

"Ashamed of me?" I smirked.

"Well yeah. BUT NO! I mean, I didn't want you to think that because it's not true in the slightest. You know I love you and—" he began to ramble.

I laughed at him. "Edward, I know what you're trying to say. Let's just…lay low today and we'll see what things are like tomorrow"

"That's cool with me. But we can still..you know..surprise people by being friends" he laughed.

"Sounds good" I punched his arm in a 'buddy' way.

_Later on _

Overall the day had been a success. We had turned a few heads in the corridor, just by talking to each other. I could only imagine what they would do if we kissed.

Lunch time was a bit awkward. Here's how it usually went down: I would sit with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I sometimes felt like a 5th wheel, but it never mattered because Alice always made me feel welcomed. Edward was always sitting at one table with all his whores around him, craving attention. The odd time, Bella chose to sit with Angela and Jessica (when she wasn't surrounding Edward…another reason they didn't exactly get along). But then people like Mike, Eric, Tyler, etc. were always around their table, so she didn't enjoy it too much.

But today was different. Alice and Jasper sat in the corner alone. Everyone was clearly confused when Edward sat down at the table with Emmett and Rosalie. None of the girls came up to him then. They were generally afraid of Emmett. Bella could see why. From the outside he seemed really tough, but on the inside he was just like a big teddy bear. But however afraid they were of Emmett, they were more afraid of Rosalie. She could be really intimidating when she wanted to be, and she never approved of the girls that followed Edward.

I was torn when I walked into the cafeteria, not quite sure where to sit. I was thankful when Rose waved her arm up and gestured for me to sit with them.

I think people were also quite surprised when they noticed that me and Alice weren't sitting together. We had been inseparable from the day we met, so it probably came as quite a shock .

Apart from the mild blimp at lunch time, the rest of the day went by as normal. That was, until, the last period.

I had ran into the bathroom, for obvious reasons. While I was in the cubicle I heard two voices from outside it, so I decided to eavesdrop a little.

"…and you know that lip gloss just makes her look like a tramp" I recognized the voice of Siobhan O'Hara, one of Edward's previous…friends.

"Oh completely. She's not fooling anybody" Tanya answered.

There was a silence. I just assumed they were applying more mascara to their already black eyes.

"So what's the deal with Edward Cullen? He seems…different"

My heart stopped when Siobhan uttered the words.

"I mean, not sitting with us at lunch, practically ignoring us all day, what's his deal?" she asked.

"Well I have it on good authority that he's found a new slut" Tanya answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward told Lauren, who told Claire, who told Jessica, who told Kate, who told me, that Edward Cullen, THE Edward Cullen, is in a relationship"

"HUH!" Siobhan gasped. "With who?"

"I don't know. No one does. I guess I can see why whoever it is doesn't want anyone to know"

"Why?" Siobhan asked.

"She's the reason Edward isn't looking at us anymore. She's going down. Lauren will make sure of that. If I was her, I'd just end things now, before she gets hurt, and yes…I mean physically" Tanya said.

"I'd like to have my own go at her. Keeping our Eddie away from us" Siobhan pouted.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. For now, Lauren said to just keep telling everyone about the relationship so more and more girls will turn against her. I can't wait to see what she's got planned"

And with that, the two of them left. I opened the door and gazed in the mirror.

Yep, just as I had suspected. My face was overcome with shock and fear.


	34. Three Couples

**EPOV**

"Edward, I'm serious. This is really freaking me out" Bella whined. She was pacing up and down room, fretting about what she had overheard in school.

"Bella, chillax" I laughed, swinging around on my chair and throwing a baseball up and down.

She marched over to me and thumped my head. "Ow!" I cried out, rubbing my head.

"I will not "chillax"! Those bitches were serious in there. They are out to get me"

"I won't let anyone "get you". They're just empty threats, trust me. They won't try anything. How could they anyways?"

"They're all bags of crazy. Who knows what they're capable of?" She started biting her fingernails.

"Come on, enough with the fingernails" I grabbed her hands from her face.

"You know, I blame you for all this" she said, and got up.

"Woah! Why me?" I tried to defend myself.

"If you weren't such a slut this wouldn't be happening" she snapped.

"Babe you gotta accept me for who I am" I winked.

She rolled her eyes and sat on my bed.

"Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. and if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me" I sang, walking over to her.

She snorted and shook her head at me. "Who would have thought that the big football player knows Rent?"

"I have a dream to play Maureen one day" I joked. I took her hands and held them to my lips.

"Don't let this bother you. I won't let anyone hurt you. They're all idiots, believe me, I've seen their brains at work. None of them are smart enough to pull something like this off"

Bella sighed and looked up at me. "Lauren is"

I bit my lip, knowing that what she said was true. Lauren could be really conniving and manipulative when she wanted to be.

"Besides, it's only a matter of time before they all found out I'm the one that 'stole you'."

"Why?"

"Look at the facts Edward. You and I have suddenly become friends. Alice and I are on longer friends. People will notice. Not to mention the fact that both Mike and Tanya have seen us together romantically before. It won't be long before they piece two and two together"

"But you gotta admit things are getting easier between us. I mean, we're not grounded anymore. I think our parents are coming around to the thought of us dating"

"Yeah but Edward, hello? The only time I can come here is when Alice is gone to Jasper's" Bella pouted.

"Hey, come here" I said, holding her face up to mine.

"Any day now this will all be sorted out" I assured her and kissed her softly.

When we broke from the kiss she let out a breath. "You know before you came along, my life was so much less complicated"

"Yeah but I'm worth the complication, right?" I winked.

"You're a little worth it" she joked and kissed me again.

**RPOV **

"I feel so bad for Bella, Em. She must be feeling so conflicted now. I know I wouldn't put up with all of Edward's…..exes…or whatever you'd call them" I said, while Emmett was kissing my neck.

"Rose, you really wanna talk about that now?" he asked, exasperated.

"I just…I don't want her to get hurt"

"Wait, and you think my brother is going to do that?" he asked, sitting up.

"Well, out of everyone, he'd be the most likely—"

"Don't judge him by what he's done in the past. He's actually a really good guy, not many people see that—"

"Well can you blame them? He hasn't exactly given everyone a reason to suspect he's a good guy" I snapped.

"Why do you have such a big problem with his man-whorish ways?" Emmett demanded.

"Because—" I started, but stopped talking.

"Because what?"

I got up from the bed and walked over to the other side of my room.

"Because before you asked me out, Edward came on to me" I blurted out.

"…he..what?"

"Mmm, I bet he never told you that, huh? Nothing happened between us two, I rejected him and he let it go. But he knew that you had eyes for me, and yet he still did it. That's my point. You know I love him like a brother, but he's a heartbreaker. Even you can't deny it"

Emmett looked down at his feet. "Edward loves Bella. I've never seen him this way about a girl before. Believe me. Besides, if he does hurt her, I'll be the first one to kick his ass" he winked.

I smiled at him and kissed him passionately.

**APOV**

"It was just so awkward. You should have seen it. I just didn't know what to say to her or what to do or anything" Jasper said, gazing up at his ceiling.

I was cuddling into him, listening to his story of the encounter with Bella this morning.

"I just don't know what to say to her Jasper: 'Hey Bells, how you doing? Oh by the way you're screwing my brother, how's that going?' Do you think I'm jut being stupid?"

"Not at all. I see where you're coming from. They had it going on long before I knew, and long before they told you. But maybe it is time to move on. You managed to do so with Edward"

"But that was different. I'm used to Edward letting me down and being an ass. That's just family. But Bella was my best friend. We told each other everything. I just…I wish she hadn't kept this a secret. Because I know I can get over the whole 'brother' thing, but I don't know if I can get over the lies" I shrugged.

"Well whatever you decide, just know I'm with you all the way" Jasper smiled. I smiled back at him and kissed his lips.


	35. Negotiations

**(A/N: Keep those reviews coming guys :D Remember, the more reviews, the more chapters!) **

**BPOV **

The second day of school was pretty much the same as the first. All the girls were still in a daze as to why Edward wasn't interested in them anymore. They were all still speculating who the mystery girl could be. Of course, many people were still surprised to see me and Edward not ripping each other's throats out.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Angela asked, as I sat beside her in Biology.

"No. Why do you ask?" I replied, examining our microscope.

"Well, usually you'd be ranting about why Edward Cullen sucks by now, but you sat at the same table with him yesterday, you walked with him in the corridor, you were talking to him in class, what gives?"

"Um…we just..we're kind of friends now I guess? We called a truce over summer and we get along now" I stuttered, trying to hide my blush by looking back into the microscope.

"Mhm" Angela muttered, staring at me. I knew she was beginning to piece things together.

"So what about Alice?" she asked, moments later.

"What about her?" I replied.

"Umm..hello? You guys haven't talked at all since we got back"

"Ang, we got back yesterday" I laughed.

"Exactly! And she sat at a completely different table at lunch"

"Alice and I are just…it's complicated..I really don't want to get into it right now" I bit my lip.

Thankfully, Angela dropped it when she saw my face. That was what I liked about her, she didn't linger about things.

"Well since you and Edward are so chummy now, surely you know about this girl thing?" she asked, writing the results of our experiment in her notebook.

I stiffened in my chair. "Um..no I-I don't"

"I've been hearing about it non-stop from Jessica. She's fuming. If you ask me, the whole thing is stupid. Who the hell cares whether he's in a relationship or not?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe all the girls in the school? Except you that is" I smirked.

"And you too" she said, looking up at me.

"Y-ya, me too" I said, quickly, feeling the blush creep up again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela smirk, and knew I was a goner. But I knew she wouldn't tell anyone, especially if she didn't know for sure and was only speculating.

LaurenPOV

"For God's sake Tanya just do it!" I yelled at the blonde. We were standing underneath the bleachers of the football pitch.

"But…L-lauren, is it true?" Tanya stammered back at me. She had always been afraid of me, and I had always used that to my advantage.

"What do you care if it's true? If everyone hears that Edward's new girlfriend gave him an STD she'll be mortified, and probably move away due to embarrassment" I scoffed.

"But, why would we tell everyone that Edward has an STD? Wouldn't that make him seem less attractive?"

I paused for a moment. "Point taken. Just go and tell everyone that she's a fat, ugly, frigid bitch"

"A fat, ugly, frigid bitch. Got it!" She repeated and ran off towards the school. I smirked watching her leave. Pretty soon everyone in the school would hate this bitch and my job would be done.

I jumped when I heard footsteps from behind the stand. I turned around to see a boy with a navy jacket standing at the end of the stand. He had his back turned to me and all I could see was his golden-y hair. I knew straight away who it was.

"Edward? Edward is that you?" I asked, starting to walk towards him. I saw his head nod and smiled.

"I knew you'd come back for me. Forget about that dumb slut and come back to the woman that truly knows how to make you feel good" I smirked, as I kept walking towards him.

"Now, why don't I show you a really good time?" I smirked, hinting at some sexually charged time.

"Go ahead" the boy grinned, turning around. I looked up to see Mike fucking Newton standing there.

"MIKE? What the actual fuck? You're such a dick" I yelled slapping his arm. Mike began to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I was looking for you actually"

"Well that was stupid, because I'm leaving right now" I snapped and headed back to the bleachers.

"Fine, then I guess you don't wanna know who that "dumb slut" is"

I whipped around to face him. "Woah, woah, woah. Are you saying that you know who Edward is in a relationship with?"

Mike smirked and nodded.

"You're bluffing" I scoffed.

"Try me. I saw them together this summer, they even told me they were together"

I paused for a second and looked him up and down. Mike was not someone you could easily trust. But he may be the only way to find out the truth.

"Fine. Go ahead then" I said, folding my arms and staring at him.

He laughed. "Please, do you think I'm going to tell you that easily?"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, impatiently.

"I'll need some sort of persuasion to release that kind of information"

"What kind of persuasion?" I said, through my teeth.

Mike smirked and pointed down at his pants.

"Like you said, I just want a "good time" " He grinned.

"You're disgusting" I groaned.

"But how bad do you wanna know?"

I bit my lip, realizing he was just as manipulative as me.

**TanyaPOV **

"Lauren? Lauren I did it, I told everyone about—oh!" I exclaimed, when I got back to the bleachers. I had just walked in on Lauren kneeling in front of Mike Newton, his zipper undone and his hand on her head, pushing him towards her.

I turned around, waiting for them to finish, which thankfully they did immediately. Mike walked past me and nodded awkwardly as he left.

"Um…" I murmured as Lauren walked up beside me.

"I know, but it's a long story" she brushed off.

"Well I did what you said and now—"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I have a new plan. Tell all the girls to meet in the locker room after gym today. We're about to take out this bitch once and for all" she glared.

"Wait, you know who it is?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I know who it is" she snarled, and walked back towards the school.

"This should be fun" I laughed, under my breath.


	36. The Locker Room

**(A/N: Just to clear something up: Emmett and Rosalie are seniors while the other 4 are juniors)**

**EPOV**

It was great to be back at football practice. I had missed it over the summer and I needed someway to keep my body looking hot. Plus, being the quarterback majorly boosted my popularity. Not that I needed that so much anymore. I even thought that I might be better at football this year, due to no distractions from the cheerleaders.

At the start of practice, while everyone was warming up and stretching, I took the opportunity to grab my water from my gear bag.

I ran into the locker room and went to my locker. I stopped moving when I heard two guys come into the room on the other side of the lockers. I was planning not to eavesdrop, but when I heard Mike Newton's voice, I couldn't help myself.

"Dude, I just got a blowy by Lauren in the bleachers" he boasted.

"Fuck off, you're lying" Tyler responded.

"No way dude. She just attacked me, guess she just wanted my cock"

"Come on, that so did not happen. What did you have to do to get her to do that?"

"I'm telling you, nothing. She just couldn't resist this" he gestured towards his body.

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut, causing the guys to jump. I walked out to their view.

"You're such a sleaze Newton" I laughed, walking past them.

"Cullen? What are you—you can't—-where—-" he said in a fluster.

"Not such a big shot now" I scoffed.

"Whatever Cullen you're just jealous"

"Pfft, jealous of what?"

"Jealous of me getting off with Lauren"

"Getting off? What did you have to do? Pay her? You probably didn't even have to considering how much of a slut she is anyways"

"Kinda hypocritical since you were with her so much before"

"Not anymore" I shrugged and headed to the door.

"Oh of course, you're with Bella now" Mike called after me.

I stopped in my tracks. Crap….

**BPOV**

I had always hated gym. It basically involved people screaming at me for not hitting the volleyball or catching the dodgeball. I tried my best to stay out of sports in general.

But even worse than that was my gym class. There was Alice (which usually made things okay, but not at the moment), Angela, Carrie, Terri, Nicola…..and then there were the sluts: Claire, Siobhan, Orla, Emma, Sandra, Lily, Kate, Maria, Jessica, Tanya, and worst of all, Lauren.

Of course, they usually just ignored me. And believe me, I was perfectly fine with that.

After gym I raced into the locker room, eager to just get the hell out of there. They had all been discussing Edward, until Tanya came up to them, told them something, and they all stopped. It was beginning to worry me.

I quickly changed, grabbed my gear bag and headed towards the door, but Lauren stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"What's the rush, Swan?"

I gulped a little, but not so she could notice. "I'd just, I'd like to leave if you could—"

"Tanya, Kate, NOW!" Lauren yelled out.

I swung around to see Tanya put a broom through the main door and stand in front of it, as Kate did the same with the other door, basically meaning the couch couldn't get in and I couldn't get out.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, turning back to Lauren, though I was positive I knew the answer.

"You're the girl" Lauren stated. I looked to see all of her 'friends' ganging up behind her. My heart started racing when I realized Angela was still out talking to the coach. Carrie, Terri and Nicola were all looking at what was happening from their lockers, clearly confused. I noticed Jessica was biting her lip and avoiding eye contact with me behind Lauren.

"What girl?"

"Don't play dumb Bella. You're the bitch that took Eddie away from us" Lauren spat.

I decided to stand my ground, nothing to lose now, right? I stepped forward to eye Lauren.

"So what if I am?" I spat back at her, quite literally.

There were a few gasps from her 'gang'.

"You've got some nerve!" Siobhan exclaimed in disgust.

"You sure do" Lauren snarled.

Before I knew what was happening she slapped me hard across the face. I whimpered in pain for a moment, but I didn't hesitate to slap her right back. She gasped, as did her chromies. But she then proceeded to throwing me on the ground and clawing at me. We had a cat fight for a few moments, before the others started joining in.

I felt one of them pulling my hair and another tugging at my sweater. The rest were just generally clawing at me, but I managed to kick a few of them away, completely focused on hurting Lauren.

But it was no good. There were too many of them against me. I noticed at one point that Terri, Nicola and Carrie were frantically running for the door, but of course Tanya and Kate proved a good match for them.

I really considered giving up and just letting them hurt me, because it was no good anymore. I couldn't do this. It was all too much. Just as these thoughts went through my mind, I heard some girls screaming and felt a lot less people around me.

I looked up to see Alice at my side, pulling Lauren off me and throwing her to the side, just as she had done with the rest of the bitches. Who knew she was that strong?

"ARE YOU ALL FRICKIN' CRAZY?" She yelled. I had forgotten that her locker was around the corner of the room. The rest of the girls had stopped moving, and all seemed to be in a daze at the fact that the little pixie girl had managed to fight them all.

"WHAT WERE YOU HOPING TO GAIN FROM THIS?" She demanded, talking to them as if they were stupid.

"Well we…" Lily started.

"YE NOTHING. THIS PLAN WAS BEYOND STUPID!" she shouted.

"But..But..she's the whore who took Edward from us" Claire whined, gaining a lot of "yeaaaah"'s in response.

Alice rubbed her fingers on her forehead and stood up from my side.

"First of all, Edward was never yours. He can't stand any one of you. Believe me, he's told me. Secondly, fighting his _girlfriend _was certainly not going to impress him. And thirdly," she sighed, walking over to me and looking down.

"She's not a whore. She's just…in love. And so is he" She said gently, speaking directly to me. She extended her hand and I took hold of it. She pulled me up.

"Edward loves her more than anything, and when he hears about this, which I will make sure he does, he's only going to love her more. So well done, you should be proud of yourselves" she said sarcastically, and grabbed both of our gear bags.

She dragged me to the main door. "MOVE" She barked at Tanya, who jumped and did what she said.

Once we got out of the locker room and looked at her.

"Alice I—" I started.

"Don't. Let's go back to my house. We gotta talk"


	37. Talk

**(A/N: Thanks for your support guys :) Just keep those reviews coming. This chapter was a bit delayed because I got hardly any reviews on the last chapter) **

**BPOV**

Alice somehow managed to get the two of us a sick leave and drove me back to her house.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, after a few minutes of silence in her car.

"Uh…no. My lip's a little busted, but I'm fine" I replied, timidly. She waited until we had gotten inside and sat down to talk again. She let out a deep sigh and turned to face me on the couch.

"Bella, I am so sorry" she said sincerely. "I have been such an idiot and I…ugh I don't even know where to begin."

"Alice, I get it. I've been wanting to talk to you for so long, but I..I just didn't know what—" I said, beginning to tear up.

"I feel the same way, I just can't even—-" Alice said, also eating up.

"Alice can we just—-"

"Yes, yes we can" she moaned. The next few minutes were pretty embarrassing. We were both extremely emotional so there were some tears, a lot of hugging and some laughter. Eventually we straightened ourselves up and were ready to talk for real.

"I think the thing that made me the angriest was the fact you didn't tell me"

"I wanted to, I did. But it seemed like every time I tried, something got in the way"

"That something was probably my big gob. I never gave you a chance to speak"

"Don't blame this all on yourself. Look I think it's safe to say that neither of us have been good friends lately. Can we just go back to how we were?" I asked, hopefully.

"Sounds good to me" Alice smiled and we hugged once more.

"So, just for my own peace of mind, how did this start?" she asked.

"Well…remember that kiss in the closet? That was Edward"

"SHUT UP!" Alice shrieked. I laughed at her reaction and nodded.

"Yeah and then we kind of just flirted after that until we—-"

"Yeah Bella I don't actually want the details" Alice smirked.

"Oh, sorry. This is gonna take some getting used to" I giggled.

"So…have you two….." Alice spouted, awkwardly.

"Oh..um..no, no we haven't" I assured her. She raised her eyebrows, obviously surprised.

We talked and talked for what felt like forever. I couldn't get over how easily it had worked out. It felt just like old times, and for once, I felt like my life had been sorted out. But then, Alice made me remember that my life was not as squeaky clean as I thought.

"So what are you gonna do about all of those bitches?" she asked.

"Ugh, I don't know. What should I do? I mean, I want them to get punished, but part of me thinks that I shouldn't stir the pot anymore, and just leave it be, let it die now"

"Bella you can't let them get away with it. I'll be your witness if you want to tell the principal tomorrow"

"But he can't exactly expel them all. Plus, you used violence too. What if they try to drag you down with them?"

"Pfft, you think I' d let that happen?"

"I guess not" I laughed.

"Well, whatever you decide I'll support you. But you should know that Edward is gonna walk through that door any minute and he'll no doubt be fuming"

I looked up at the clock on the wall and realized that she was right. School had finished and Edward would have surely heard about the incident. Hell, the whole school has probably heard about it.

"And actually, now that I mention it" Alice said, looking at her watch, "3….2….1"

Exactly on cue Edward burst through the door, Emmett not too far behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" he yelled, barging his way over to us.

"Nice to see you too Edward" I smiled sarcastically.

"Bella cut the crap. What happened? Are you hurt? Do you have a concussion? Did they kick you? Did they pull out any of your hair? Oh my God you're going bald, aren't you? Oh God is your arm broken? How's your wrist? Can you write? OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLIND! Oh where's the humanity?"

"EDWARD! Ssshhhhh" I clasped my hand around his mouth and he collapsed into the couch.

"Well that was fun" Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Edward.

"They attacked me in the locker room. Lauren was behind it. But I got in a few good punches too. Mind you, who knows where I'd be if it wasn't for Alice?" I smiled to Alice.

Edward sat up on the couch and looked over at his sister. She shrugged and held up her fists.

"What can I say? I'm tough" she said, blowing her fists.

"So..you two are.." Edward hinted, obviously asking if we were friends again. Alice and I stared at him as if we didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"You know…ye're not…ye're all..smiles and hugs….you've sorted out.." he continued awkwardly.

"Yes Edward, we're friends again" Alice laughed.

"That's great news. But seriously, I can't wait to get even with those bitches" Edward glared.

"Oh come on, please don't go all manly on me. Just leave this to the girls" I insisted.

"But I—"

"Edward! Enough" I said.

"Fine" he pouted.

_Later on _

Later that evening Edward and I retired up to his room while Alice went to meet with Jasper.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You were right. This is all my fault" he pouted.

"Please don't go blaming yourself. I was messing when I said that. It's Lauren. She's not gonna rest until she's taken me down. Which is why I have to do something about it. Tomorrow I'll go to the principal and tell her everything"

"Thank God" Edward sighed and kissed me gently. As he kissed me, I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Bella, what's up?" Edward asked, worried.

"I just…I've never felt…so…defenseless" I whined. "I know I put on a brave face today, but that was mainly to patch things up with Alice. I was so frickin' scared" I cried.

Edward hugged me tightly into his chest. "It's over now. I won't let it happen again. I promise" he kissed the top of my head. We spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the bed and talking.


	38. Aftermath

**EPOV**

Angry was an understatement. I felt like kicking myself in the nuts for ever sleeping with any of those girls. Especially Lauren. What the hell was I thinking?

Bella went home around 7, to prevent her parents from questioning her whereabouts. They were still pretty uptight about our relationship, as were mine. On the bright side, at least another member of my family was on my side now.

I ran into Alice when I dashed downstairs for a midnight snack. She seemed to be doing to same. Pfft, and she always droned on about eating healthy and being fit.

"Edward, what are you doing down here?" she hissed.

"Same reason as you" I chuckled, eyeing the bag of chips in her hand.

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Listen, I'm actually glad I ran into you. I don't know how to being to thank you for what you did today-"

"Please don't thank me. That would mean that I've been decent and honorable and we both know that I have been nothing of the sort lately. I'm so sorry for all the hostility. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea of you and Bella. I mean, you two..hated…each other, like 2 months ago. I gotta ask, what changed that?"

"I guess I just never realized the kind of person she is"

"Well I can understand that but-" Alice started, but seemed to shut herself up. "Never mind"

"Come on Alice, finish what you were going to say. You can't understand why Bella would change her mind about me?" I smirked.

"Well…I mean…you know I love ya Edward, but you didn't like Bella because you thought she was annoying and you realized that she isn't. Bella didn't like you because she thought you were a man whore…and…well you are. So..it's just a little confusing"

"I'll admit, I have been stupid in the past, but I'm not that person anymore. Look at me, I'm in a meaningful relationship now, who would have ever thought? The truth is, I love Bella and I'm not going to do anything to screw it up"

"That's great Edward" Alice smiled and hugged me. "Especially because if you do hurt her, I have an obligation, as her best friend, to kick your ass" she whispered in my ear before strolling up the stairs.

"HEY! You took the chips!" I yelled after her.

**BPOV**

Edward came through on his word. All of the girls in the locker room were called into the office the next morning. The ones who weren't involved were treated as witnesses. I knew that Alice would stick up for me, but I was quite surprised that all had my back too. I mean, they were just telling the truth, but I would have thought that they'd be too afraid of Lauren.

Speaking of Lauren, she got quite the slap in the face. All of the whores insisted that it was all her idea and she made them do it. Every single one of them sold out on her, which was exactly what she deserved. They all got detention for 2 weeks but Lauren got suspended for a month.

A full month without Lauren. Now that was something I could get used to. But even though she was gone, the damage she did was still there.

As I pulled up at school the next morning everyone was whispering, staring at me. I had expected this, so I made an extra effort to look cute today, wearing a pale blue sweater with some skinny jeans and black boots.

"Is it true? Are you…..dating Edward Cullen?" a girl I didn't recognize asked me as I was putting my books in my locker.

"Umm…do I know you?"

"JUST Answer the question!" she shrieked. I raised my eyebrows at her and turned to walk away. I was relieved when I saw Edward standing in front of me.

"Things are pretty weird today, huh?" he laughed.

"It's not funny" I insisted, hitting his arm. "Everyone is either yelling at me or whispering about me"

"Let 'em whisper, it means you're more interesting than their own lives" he laughed, putting his arm around me as we walked down the hall.

"Okay well now you're asking for trouble" I smirked, grabbing hold of his hand on my shoulder.

"Yep, I'm an attention seeker" he shrugged.

"Well congrats, you've go it" I pointed out, notching all the heads turning. Edward simply smiled and shook it off.

"So listen, there's this club that's opening tomorrow night. A bunch of people are going, what do you say?" he asked.

"Sounds cool. I don't know if my parents will let me though, I mean, if I come back drunk-"

"Well tell them you're staying at Angela's"

"Angela is studying 24/7 these days. There's no way she'd come out or agree to a sleepover"

"I just said to tell your parents you're staying there, but you can actually stay at my house. My parents are gone all weekend so it's no biggy"

"I guess, and what with Alice and I being friends again-"

"That's great and all, but I was actually thinking you could stay with me for the night" Edward said.

I smiled to myself as we kept walking. That idea was very appealing, but I knew what it meant.


	39. Flawless

**BPOV **

"Edward I don't know about this" I moaned. It was early on Saturday morning and Edward had once again snuck into my room through the window.

"Bella listen, everything is starting to sort itself out. Those bitches are gone, everyone knows about the two of us, and you and Alice are friends again. The only thing left is our parents. Now I really don't think mine care anymore, you know they think of you as a daughter already. I have a feeling I'm not exactly a son to your folks"

I bit my lip. "Not exactly" I mumbled.

"Come on, grow some balls" Edward slurred.

I raised my eyebrows at him and gave him a look of distain.

"I-if you want, sweetums" he stuttered. I smiled and pecked his lips.

"I'm just afraid of what they'll say" I sighed.

"Don't be. Besides, if it goes bad, I'll be waiting here for you" he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright then, if I'm going to do this I need to dress responsibly, which means I need to change out of my pajamas"

"Fine by me" Edward smirked and jumped onto the bed so he was lying back, facing me.

"Am I going to let you watch me change?" I asked rhetorically.

"…no" he sulked and buried his head in the pillow while I found my most smart-looking shirt and some black pants. I looked like such a nerd. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and decided against wearing any make up.

"Wow..you look hot" Edward laughed sarcastically when he saw me.

"Shut up. I'm doing this for you" I snapped, throwing a pillow at him.

"Make me proud baby" he said, and kissed my lips briefly. I took in a deep breath and walked down stairs.

My parents were both in the kitchen, muttering profusely over something. They stopped immediately when I came in.

"Bella, honey, good morning" my mom greeted me, in a fluster. My dad frowned, rolled his eyes and walked out towards the sitting room.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"Oh…nothing" my mom brushed off. "What's going on with you?"

I sighed and took a seat at the table, opposite her.

"Mom, I have something to discuss with you. I know how you and dad feel….about…Edward. But you have to know that this isn't' some stupid affair, this is real. I love him, and I'm happy with him. Isn't that what you want? For me to be happy? We're finding it really hard to be with each other when you two completely disapprove. I need to know that you support us. And to prove that, I was wondering if ye'd be cool with Edward coming over later on to hang out for awhile"

My mom didn't show any emotion on her face, it was really hard to read her. Little did she know that that same boy was upstairs in my bedroom as we spoke.

"Bella, to be honest, I don't care who you date, as long as he's not abusive, addicted to anything, or beneath you. I don't know much about Edward, apart from the fact that he's handsome, I mean that hair? Wow! And those arms are to die for…but anyways, that's beside the point. If you trust him and love him than that's cool with me" she replied.

"Mom thank you so much!" I exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her.

"What's going on here?" My dad asked, returning to the room.

"I was just telling mom how I want Edward to come over here later on—"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" My dad snapped.

"Charlie—"

"No Renee! I do not want my daughter anywhere near that Cullen boy. He's bad news. And you know that too. That's the problem, you're weak."

"There you go again, constantly undermining me—"

"I'm not undermining you, I'm stating a fact" My dad grated through his teeth.

"Look, it doesn't matter what you say anymore. I love him dad, and nothing is going to stop us being together. It would sure be a hell of a lot easier if you just support us, but if not, then all I ask is…don't get in our way later on" I said, and marched past him, back up to my room, trying to block out my parent's yelling at each other.

_Later on_

My dad refused to be in the house while Edward was here, so he had gone out to the bar. My mom didn't say much about it, but I think she was upset. She said hello to Edward, but that was about it.

We spent the day doing what we usually do: talking, laughing, making out, watching tv and making plans.

"Have you asked them about staying at Angela's?" Edward asked.

"I figured I should tell Angela first, just in case she happens to run into them"

"Do it now then, she's online" he pointed at my laptop, where Facebook was open. I left him on my bed and walked over to my table.

Hey Angela, listen, I was wondering if I could ask a huuuuge favor from you?

Hey Bella :) Yeah sure, no problem!

I kind of need a cover story for something I'm doing tonight, I'm telling my parents I'm staying at your house so could you just..play along? :)

Okey Dokey, will do! :) Let me guess, do these plans involve Edward? ;)

Maybe :P

Speaking of lover boy, WHAT THE HELL? Why didn't you tell me?

We didn't tell anyone, it was all such a mess, I'm just glad it's all out in the open now.

Well I'm happy for you Bella :) As unbelievably hard I find it to believe that Edward Cullen, your enemy, is now Edward Cullen, your boyfriend, I'm truly happy for you :)

Thank you Ang, it means a lot :) And thanks again for tonight, you're a life saver!

Anytime Bells, anytime :)

"Sorted" I smiled back at Edward. Tonight was officially a go.

_Later on - At the Cullen House - In Alice's Room_

"So Bella, are you ready for tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so. I have a really cute outfit and—"

"Oh, I meant _after _ the club" she winked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, blushing.

"I think you know. Edward and you will have the house to yourselves…for some…alone time"

"Wait, what? Alice where are you going?" I asked.

"To Jasper's"

"Yeah and Emmett and I are staying with some of his friends, since we're heading to Seattle tomorrow" Rosalie said.

"Oh, I didn't realize we'd be alone" I said, looking at the ground.

"So…you gonna fuck?"

"Rosalie!" Alice exclaimed, blocking her ears. "I do not need to hear this"

"Whaat? I sleep with your brother and you're fine with that"

"Yeah but I told you already, that's just because I sleep with your brother, so we're even. Bella and Edward's sex life is off-limits" She insisted, thankfully.

"Fine" Rosalie pouted. "So what are you wearing tonight?"

I pulled out my outfit: skin-tight denim shorts with a white, lacy tank top which showed off plenty of cleavage and stopped at my belly button.

Alice wolf-whistled and Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows. "Someone's whoring it up tonight" she laughed.

"No denial here" I laughed back.

Within an hour we were all dressed. I had to admit, I looked good. My hair was wavy and came down to the middle of my back. My eyes were done up with a smoky eyeshadow and my foundation was flawless. My skin looked tanned and my legs looked long. I had pulled out all the stops for Edward tonight. I just hoped it was worth it.


	40. Finally

***WARNING: LOTS OF SMUT***

**EPOV**

Holy crap! The second Bella came down the stairs my jaw dropped. She always looked good, but she looked amazingly sexy tonight. I considered just skipping the club altogether, carrying her up to my bedroom and doing her right there and then.

Let's face it, we both knew what tonight was really about. I had made sure to look my best and I had a supply of condoms in the top drawer of my bedside locker. I had convinced Alice to leave so we'd have the house to ourselves. Now that things were finally falling into place, I knew it was the right time. I needed to have Bella and couldn't wait any longer. It just wasn't natural for me.

The girls grabbed their coats and I sighed when Bella covered herself up slightly. Emmett had called the cab company in advance and ordered two to come and collect us.

Everyone else hauled themselves into one of the cabs, so I dragged Bella over to the other so we could be alone.

"You look so hot tonight" I muttered in her ear as she squeezed up to me in the backseat.

She giggled seductively and placed her lips on mine. I moved mine against hers in a passionate kiss. When the time was right I slid my tongue into her parted mouth and tasted hers. I slid my hand around her thigh and moved it upwards towards her ass.

She broke away and breathed into my ear. "Save it for later" She winked and sat back up against the seat.

I smirked and sat back aswell. This girl was going to be the death of me.

Later in the club

"Edwaaaaaaard" I heard a voice screech. I turned around and saw a pair of tits running towards me. Once she had gotten close I recognized the face behind them.

"Oh..hey Shontelle" I muttered, not in the mood for this right now. Shontelle was a girl from town that I used to 'see' every now and then. She was hot, but not a fraction as hot as Bella.

"It has been waaay to long" she slurred, moving close to me. I was alone in the dance floor since Bella and Rosalie had gone to the bathroom, Alice and Jasper were off together doing…stuff.. and Emmett was getting the drinks at the bar.

"I'm super horny" she whined. I clenched my fists as she shaped her crotch around mine and started grinding against me.

"Let's go somewhere more private" she whispered into my ear.

"Shontelle, I'm dating someone" I smirked at her sluttiness, not turned on by this drunken mess at all.

"She doesn't have to know" She bit her lip and ran her hand under the waistband of my jeans. She clasped her hand tight around me cock, but I just shoved her off.

"What the fuck? Did you actually expect that to work?" I scoffed at her.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?" she yelled at me.

"I'm not that guy anymore" I insisted.

"Well call me when you're fun again" she groaned and stormed off. I rolled my eyes after her, not exactly sure why I ever put up with her.

Emmett walked over to me with the drinks at that moment. "Girl trouble?"

"Don't even get me started. I never realized how much better it is being in a relationship with someone. Being single can get so boring"

"My lil bro is growing up" Emmett sighed, clapping my back.

I saw Bella from across the room. Her and Rosalie were on their way over to us. I noticed that they were turning a lot of heads from the guys surrounding them. It was the first time I ever felt jealous about anyone. It just made me realize how much I loved Bella, and how much I needed to have her all to myself.

_After the club _

It was late when we got home but it was totally worth it. The night had been a huge success.

I hadn't drank anything so I'd have a clear head, but I noticed Bella wasn't stumbling at all when we walked into the house.

"Bells, you're not drunk are you?"

"No, I didn't drink tonight. I didn't want this to be the result of a drunken night that I wouldn't remember"

"This?" I asked, to be sure.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "You know what I mean. I'm ready Edward"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I swung her up into my arms and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I placed her on the bed and lay on top of her.

We made out for a short time, our tongues fighting for dominance. She tasted so good and I couldn't wait to taste the rest of her. She started grinding her lower body against mine and I could feel my body responding.

"Hello big boy" she smirked up at me. "Yeah yeah yeah" I laughed.

We grinded harder against each other and I felt her tugging at me top. I obeyed and whipped it off, revealing the abs I had worked hard for all morning.

She ran her hand down my chest as I sucked on the spot on her neck that made her moan. I couldn't wait to make her moan even more.

I slowly slid off her top to reveal her black lacy bra. "Oh fuck" I muttered under my breath at the sight of her tits almost popping out.

"I got it specially for you" she winked. "Oh and it has matching underwear" she muttered before planting her lips on mine again.

Not being able to take it any longer, I slid off her shorts and saw that she was telling the truth. She undid my belt buckle and I took off my jeans.

She rolled over so she was on top of me and started grinding against me again. I placed my hands on her ass and squeezed it playfully.

She sat up on my lap and unclasped her bra. It popped right off so she was on top of me in all her glory. Her body was absolutely flawless.

She leaned down again so I could run my tongue over her tits and lightly tease her nipple. I slid off her panties and turned her over. I moved down and stuck my tongue inside her. She wiggled underneath me and moaned seductively.

"Oh God, Edward!" She said, breathlessly. She tasted amazing, even better than I remembered. As I felt her moving more and more I knew she was close, so I used all my power to stop what I was doing and returned up to her.

"Bella hun, are you ready? I think it's time"

"I love you" she said genuinely.

"I love you too" I told her and kissed her passionately. I turned over to my locker and grabbed a condom from the drawer. I took off my boxers and slipped the condom on, making sure it was on securely.

I placed myself above her entrance and very slowly slid in.

"Oh my God! Bella, you're so tight!" I exclaimed, never having experienced this before.

She was squirming slightly. "Is it hurting?" I asked, stopping moving on.

"Keep going" she assured me.

Doing as she said, I continued moving myself into her until I eventually was all in. I slowly slid back out again and repeated this movement, getting faster each time.

I can't express the pleasure I felt. I was by no means a virgin, but I could have easily believed that I was with the pleasure I felt.

"Oh God" Bella moaned as I thrust in and out of her faster and harder.

"Fuck, it feels so good!" she exclaimed, throwing her head back and clenching the pillow.

"Bella, I'm close" I told her after minutes had passed.

"Me too" she responded. "Oh God Edward"

Hearing her moan my name did it for me. I felt myself ready to erupt. At the same time I felt her coming undone under me. We came at the same time in an explosion of ecstasy.

I rolled off her and lay beside her.

"Bella that was amazing" I breathed out.

"I know"

"No regrets, right?" I asked.

"I could never regret this. You mean everything to me Edward" she said and kissed me.

We fell asleep, cuddling next to each other.


	41. Almost Caught

***PLEASE NOTE: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE 2 WEEKS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER* **

**BPOV**

Life was good. Two weeks had passed since that night and Edward and I had been sexually active ever since. I had to admit, I could see what all the fuss was about. Edward was amazing in bed, not that I had anyone to compare him with….

School was good too. Lauren's suspension was extended for a month due to some confessions of other bullying incidents. Everyone had got relatively used to the idea of me and Edward. Mike and Jessica had started dated (Ewww) so the spotlight was on them for the moment.

But even both our relationships didn't stop Mike from continuing pestering me. We were in History class when he leaned over to me.

"Hello Isabella. You're looking rather spectacular today, if I may say so"

"No you may not. Mike why do you keep complimenting me?" I asked in exasperation.

He shrugged. "I just feel the need to settle this ongoing sexual tension between us"

"Oh God. Mike there is absolutely positively definitely no tension whatsoever between us." I assured him, leaving the table as the bell rang.

Like a lost puppy, he followed me all the way to my locker.

"Say what you want Bella, but you know we're not through"

"Yes, we are. Believe me. Besides, what about Jessica?"

"Jessie's cool, but she's no you. Say the word and I'm yours" he winked at me.

"Ugh, you're so sleazy Newton" I scoffed.

"Oh God, I'm too late. You're already speaking exactly like Cullen. I really hope you're not a lost cause" he sighed, and walked off.

"I should have hit you the second you went out with him" Alice sighed, appearing beside me.

"I really wish you had"

We both shuddered with disgust.

"So listen, I found something which I think belongs to you" Alice bit her lip.

"What is it?" I asked. She held up a small plastic packet. I gulped and snatched the condom from her hand.

"W-Where did you find that?" I snapped.

"It fell out of your bag at gym. Are you having sex with my brother?" Alice asked.

"I thought you said you didn't want to hear about our sex life?"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't. But seriously Bella, you need to be more discrete about these" She insisted.

"I really should. I have some more in my room at home, I'll hide them better when I get back. Anyways, what's going on with you?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Not much. I'm thinking of throwing a party this weekend"

"Oh God, Alice. You know your parties never end well"

"I know but I'm just so god damn bored" she moaned.

"How about we go shopping in Seattle? Will that keep you occupied?"

"Wait….you're actually willing to come shopping with me?" she asked, in disbelief.

"As long as you promise not to play Bella Barbie"

"Deal" she smiled, shaking my hand.

_After School _

"I'm home" I called out as I walked through the door. I got no response, so I just shrugged and walked through the sitting room when I heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen.

"….and there's no point covering up. I found the condoms Renee.." I heard my Dad say.

SHITTTTTT! I was too late. They must have looked through my room and found them. They were gonna kill me. They were gonna kill Edward. Oh God, Oh no!

I ran upstairs and locked my door, hoping to shield myself for a while.

Surprisingly, I was safe for another hour. What the hell was going on? Are they plotting against me? Eventually my mother came in.

I was sitting on the bed on my laptop.

"Mom—" I started as she walked over to me.

"Hey Bells, I didn't even realize you were home"

"Yeah I got back about an hour ago, but I..um..heard you two fighting and I just gotta say—"

"Oh don't worry about that honey, I'm dealing with it. It's none of your concern"

"But..I heard what he said about the condoms and—"

"Seriously hun, don't interfere. Like I said, I'm dealing with this" she said, raising her tone, and exited the room.

I was really confused. Where was the yelling? Where was the lecture? Where was the disappointed look? I pondered these questions as I walked over to my bedside locker. In the third drawer, staring up at me, were the packet of condoms I had bought last week, the only ones I owned.

Okay now I was more confused than ever.


	42. Definitely Caught

***Warning: There may be some mature content and upsetting issues in this chapter. If sensitive to these issues, please stop reading***

**BPOV**

"Bella I am so happy we're finally doing this!" Alice squealed in the front seat beside me.

"Alice calm down, do you want me to crash the car?" I laughed in amusement.

"I know, I know, sorry. It's just I never thought the day would come when Isabella Swan agreed to go on a shopping spree with me!"

"Hey now, I agreed to go shopping. Let's not go overboard with the 'spree'."

"Whatever. This is going to be AWESOME!" she exclaimed.

Thankfully, my phone started ringing before she could babble on. She reached for it and fumbled around.

"Just, put it in the speaker" I told her, nodding towards the phone port on the dashboard. She did as I said and slid the "answer" button.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to ask about tonight. What time are you gonna be home?" Edward asked.

"Um..I guess around 6" I replied.

"Cool, well then dinner at 7, movie at 9 and when we come home we are gonna bang until—-"

"WOAHH! Um..sweetie, Alice is in the car" I blurted out. Alice started laughing and making fun of him.

"Shut up Alice" he grunted. "Bella why would you not tell me I'm on speaker?" he snapped.

"Look, we'll talk later Edward, bye" I laughed.

**EPOV**

"So how was Bella?" Emmett asked, as we watched the football game on the sofa.

"Dude, I am not about to discuss my girlfriend's performance in bed with my older brother"

"Well you had no problem telling me about the others"

"True, but this is different. For one thing, it was sooooo much better"

"Well I'm glad you're getting something little brother. Rosalie has shut me out for weeks" Emmett sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dunno. She's being such a chick at the moment. I think she's all upset about what will happen to us when we go to college"

"Why? You're not going for practically another year"

"She's just being hormonal I guess. Blehh life would be so much easier if I was gay"

"Wouldn't it though? Gay guys always say they're high maintenance, but they have it easy. They don't have to deal with girls. I wish I didn't have to deal with girls" I pouted.

"Yeah but you must like dealing with them, considering all the nut bags you attract"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I mean…not Bella..the others" he stuttered.

"That is true. I have done some crazies. But with Lauren gone, none of them have been bothering me"

"Ah yes, the queen bee herself. I wonder how she's keeping" Emmett laughed.

"Dunno. We haven't exactly kept in touch"

**BPOV**

"My arms hurt" I moaned.

"Bella, stop complaining! Besides, we're only half-way there. We still have the whole second floor to do" she winked.

"Oh man, can we eat first?" I begged.

"Fine. Let's go to the food court"

We eventually got a table opposite subway and just as I was in the middle of a long story about chemistry she interrupted me.

"Hey, isn't that your mom?" she said, pointing over to across the mall.

I looked over to see my mom walking briskly towards the escalator, while talking on her phone.

"Oh yeah it is. What the hell is she doing in Seattle? She said she had to work today"

"That's weird. So anyways—" Alice started.

"I'll be back in a minute" I frowned, getting up and running towards her.

"Fine leave me with the bags then" Alice called out.

I ran close enough to my mom, so I could hear her but she couldn't see me. I listened in to what she was saying on her phone.

"…I know, I really want to see you too. I've been thinking about you a lot. I'm on my way now. Just at the mall, I'll walk right over to your office" she giggled and hung up her phone.

What in the world? My mother never giggles. I kept following her, desperate to see where she was going and who she was talking too. She walked out of the mall and over to a building a block away. I climbed all the stairs after her until she reached a closed door.

I hid behind the wall as she knocked on it and someone answered.

"Hey, come in" a man said, while my mother smiled at him. He closed the door after she walked in.

I walked over to see the name:

"Nathan Benson - Lawyer"

I bent down to the section with the clear glass and peeped through.

My mom was sitting on the table, while the man had his arms around her waist and was standing with her legs around him. They were sucking each other's faces off.

OH MY GOD.

I swiveled around and sunk to the ground. I couldn't believe this. I felt as though the world was turning itself upside down, with me in it. The truth that my mom was cheating on my dad just wouldn't sink in. I felt my stomach go queasy and knew I was going to be sick. I ran towards the bathroom, just in time too, since I heard the door open after me.


	43. Listen

**BPOV**

I didn't tell Alice what happened that day in Seattle. It hurt too much. I left the building straight away to find her, and told her I was feeling sick, and wanted to go home. She was disappointed, but she didn't ask questions.

I knew she was concerned when I refused to go back to her house and asked her to cancel my plans with Edward, but I just brushed it off. The second I returned home and ran upstairs and flopped onto my bed, still in disbelief.

It was about 7 when I heard the door open downstairs. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, drying my eyes. I wasn't about to let her get away with this one.

I timidly walked down, prepping myself up so I was ready to scream. But I didn't.

When I walked down I saw Charlie sitting down on the couch, watching the game. It was actually him that had come inside.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" he asked, hearing my footsteps.

"…am.." I muttered, not having a clue how to act around him.

He swiveled around to look at me. "How was shopping?" he asked, ignoring the awkwardness we both obviously felt. That was the thing about Charlie. He avoided the conflict and tough questions.

"It was…okay, I guess" I said, slowly walking over towards him.

"Something..err..wrong?"

I couldn't help myself. I tried to stop it, but I just burst out in tears and collapsed on the couch beside him.

"Bella, w-what's wrong?" he asked. "Oh God..you're not…pregnant, are you?" he asked, fear all over his face.

"No, no it's not that. It's just, um…I was in Seattle today..and I kind of…saw something…and I don't know what to do about it. Dad, I saw—-"

And at that precise moment, my mom walked in the door.

"It is windy out there!" she exclaimed as she walked in.

"What's up?" she asked, seeing the two of us talking together, which was not a usual sight in our house.

Rage filled inside me and I got up off the couch to walk over to her.

"Are you going to tell him or shall I?" I asked, nodding towards my dad.

"What are you talking about Bella?" she asked.

"I can't believe you. Who are you? I don't even recognize you anymore!" I yelled at her.

"Young lady, watch that tone!" she snapped back.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell your husband about the lawyer, I guess I'll have to let the cat out of the bag. Dad, mom is…..she's….she's having an affair"

There was a moment of silence. In reality it was probably only a few seconds, but to me, it felt endless. I looked at my mom.

Her face was a mixture of shock, confusion, guilt, despair, sadness and fear. I looked over at Charlie. His face was pretty much the same, but instead of the guilt he looked angry but slightly relieved.

Neither said anything.

"Well?" I looked at my mom.

"Bella" she sighed and walked over to the couch. She gave Charlie a look and he nodded his head, knowingly.

"What is going on?" I asked, knowing something wasn't right.

"Sit down honey" my mom said. I resumed my place on the couch.

"The truth is, I know about your mother's…infidelity" Charlie said. My mom looked down at her feet.

"You…you what?"

"I found out last week. I found condoms in her drawer and knew something was going on. She admitted it straight away"

"H-how could you?" I said, on the verge of tears, to my mom.

"Sweetie, your father and I have been having some…trouble lately. Things haven't been working for a while. I originally went to Nathan..the um..lawyer..to file for divorce. I regret how things turned out but you have to understand, our relationship was over—-"

"You think that makes it okay? I have been sitting here resenting dad for weeks because he wouldn't let me see Edward, or go to that party, or give me extra money, and I thought you were the perfect parent because you let me do all of those things. If I had known all this time that you were—-"

"Bella, we just didn't want to upset you with the news of our divorce. I didn't want to hurt you" Charlie said, putting his arm around me.

"How can you stick up for her? She has ruined everything. It's all her fault!" I cried, and ran upstairs to my room again.

It was all too much. I just couldn't handle it.

_Later on_

I had time to think. They didn't try to talk to me, or intrude on my privacy. I had a long think about everything that went down. And I had come to a decision.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen. They were both sitting at the kitchen table talking. They looked up at me.

"I have something to say" I said calmly and quietly. I sat opposite them.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. This has all just been so sudden. But I know what I want to happen now."

They didn't say anything, they just listened. I took a deep breath.

"I assume that this divorce is happening soon. So you'll be moving out I take it" I said, looking towards my mom.

"That was the plan" she replied.

I nodded, guessing that much. "Well, I don't think it's fair to drag this out any longer. I think you should leave. And I want to live with dad. I'm not moving. Eventually things will get back to normal between us, but for the moment I can't bear to be around you, so excuse me if I won't be visiting" I told her.

It was harsh, but it was the truth. If you had asked me a few days ago, I would have immediately said I'd prefer to live with my mom. But knowing the pain that she has inflicted on my dad, I couldn't leave him. Not now.

"Bella honey, you have to understand—-" my mom started.

"I do. That's why I'm saying this. I'll say goodbye in the morning" I said, and walked back upstairs to my room.

I immediately phoned Edward, in desperate need of someone to talk to.


	44. Drunk

**BPOV**

I was surprisingly okay. Saying goodbye to my mother the next morning was possibly the hardest thing I had ever done in my life, but I was coping.

She had gone to live with family in Arizona. She took me aside and promised a better life for me. She said she understood that I was mad now, but in a month, in 6 months, if I change my mind I'm welcome to go and live with her in the sun.

But I just couldn't do that. I couldn't leave my dad without feeling guilty. I couldn't look at my mum without feeling angry. And I couldn't let go of Edward without feeling depressed.

Edward was brilliant. He was the perfect balance between letting me vent and express how I felt, and taking my mind off it and distracting me. I loved him even more for it.

Alice, on the other hand, was obviously uncomfortable. It was the first time I had seen her at a loss for words.

"Bella…that's…I mean I can't imagine…you must be…um..I hope you're okay because I-I…."

I just cut her off, laughed and hugged her tight, just glad to have my best friend again.

I guess the reason I wasn't breaking down was because everything else was so good in my life. I had an amazing boyfriend, I had great friends, I was getting straight A's, Lauren was still gone from the school, I wasn't the centre of attention anymore, and my life was slowly starting to get back to normal.

The day after she left, I spent the day at Edward's, in desperate need of getting out of the house.

"Hey, I've got something to show you. I've been working on it for weeks" he said, walking me over to the piano. He took out some sheet music and started playing the most gorgeous tune he had ever played. I slowly melted into his arm, only stirring when he finished.

"Edward that was beautiful. I never realized how talented you are"

"I guess I never really showed you" he shrugged. I kissed his lips softly, winding my arms around his neck, as he clasped his around my waist.

"Woaaaah, enough of that!" Emmett yelled as he came pounding into the room.

"Emmett, I thought you were leaving" Edward groaned, leaning away from me.

"Well I was heading over to Harry's, but I got some good news" he smirked.

"….well? Spill it!" I questioned him, as he kept his mouth shut.

"I..uh..just got off the phone with a recruiter from Washington State, looks like I have a football scholarship"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, jumping up and running into his arms. Edward grinned and patted him on the back.

"Well done, mate"

"Cheers guys" Emmett smiled, high giving us. "I just never thought I would ever get into a college, but now I have a chance. Soooo, to celebrate I was wondering if you wanted to have a few drinks tonight. I've invited a few people so it's kind of a party thing"

"Of course Emmett, we'll be there" I smiled.

"That's great, I can't wait!" he shrieked, and ran out, presumingly to find his parents.

"Bella, are you sure about this? I mean, you're kind of going through a rough time and a party is the last thing—-"

"I want to be there for Emmett. This is a huge moment for him so please, let's just make tonight about him"

**RPOV**

"Alright everyone, quiet" I announced, while we were at the pub. There was about 20 of us gathered there, all for Emmett.

"I want to make a toast to my man. I am so proud of you babe. No one deserves this more than you. TO EMMETT"

A chorus of "To Emmett" followed. The night was a huge success overall. Everyone was drinking, laughing, talking, playing games, telling jokes and just celebrating in general.

By midnight, everyone was getting tipsy, tired, rowdy and annoying.

Because we were the only two people who were mostly sober, I pulled Edward aside and told him to start telling people to leave, take Bella and Alice home and then tell Jasper to wait in my car.

Meanwhile, I dragged Emmett over to the corner to clean him up a little bit.

"You're so good to me Rose…w-what would I do without yhuuuu" he slurred.

"How drunk are you, Em?" I laughed, not completely sure if he was just a bit tipsy or completely out of it.

"I'm serious. I love you so frickin' much Rosalie Hale"

"Well thank you. Now let's go and—-"

"No yhu gotta know this..you're my world, my everything…." I smiled at him in amusement.

"…will you marry me Rosalie Hale?"

That I was not expecting. I took a step back. "What?"

"I mean it. I want you to be my wife Rose. We're soul mates, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Emmett, how drunk are you?" I asked, more urgently this time. I didn't know if this was the booze or if he really was proposing.

"Forget about the drink for a sec, will you be my bride?" he asked.

"…..L-let's go to the car and we'll talk then" I breathed out sharply, my heart pounding. I dragged him throughout the crowd and put him in the backseat of the car.

Luckily he passed out within a few seconds in the backseat, giving me a moment to put my head together.

"Everything okay?" Jasper asked in the passenger seat beside me.

"What? um..yeah..everything's peachy" I squeaked, knowing he was looking at me funny.

I felt my face going red and my heart beating faster. My hands were sweating and my knees were shaking. Man, Emmett is such a frickin' idiot!


	45. Bombshell

**EPOV**

I thought today was going to be a normal day, like any other. I woke up, I grabbed a shirt off the ground, sniffed it and put it on, strolled down and grabbed a bagel, argued with Alice, watched tv and played some video games.

Overall it was a pretty average morning. So how was I to except that today my life would change?

—

"Dude last night was mental!" Emmett exclaimed as we lounged on the couch.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Although you were smashed out of your mine" I laughed in response.

"No denial here. Man, I can't remember a thing. I didn't make a fool of myself, did I?"

"Well….you did get up on the table, take your shirt off and ask if anyone wanted to do a shot off you're, and I quote, 'yummy tummy'. But apart from that, you were pretty tame"

"Oh God, Rose is gonna kill me for being such a drunken mess. I better talk to her" he groaned. "How's Bells by the way? Is she okay with everything?"

"Oh I don't know. She doesn't really talk about it. I mean, I love Bella to bits, but it's so hard to read her. It's like at times she just shuts me out—-"

"Well maybe if you showed a little compassion and tenderness she'd open up to you more" Alice sneered, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Alice it's not polite to eavesdrop on people. Besides, I am a great boyfriend. I'm romantic, funny, reliable, trustworthy, hot, sexy—-"

"And not at all conceited" she said, sarcastically.

"Really? You're calling me conceited? You're the most self-centered person I know" I laughed.

"Say what you want but I am a great friend" she said, plonking herself down on the couch beside us.

"Please, I am a much better boyfriend than you are a friend"

"Wanna bet?" she scoffed.

"Actually, I do" I said, sitting up.

"You're bluffing" she waved off.

"Try me. Let's bet on it. Whoever knows Bella better wins"

"What's the stakes?" Alice asked, obviously interested.

"You call it, since it'll be you doing it" I sneered.

"You wish. Okay, the loser has to be the winner's slave for the next week. That means driving them around, collecting them, serving them food, basically doing whatever they want"

"Deal" I agreed, and we shook hands. "Who's going to judge?"

We both simultaneously turned our hands towards Emmett.

"Look, I have a hangover, I'm tired, I have better things to do with my time than—-"

"We'll give you 10 bucks" I reasoned.

15 minutes later, Emmett sat opposite Alice and I.

"Well I just got off the phone with Bella. She was confused but she answered the questions. I got 5 questions, whoever answers the most right wins. Simple as that"

And then the most competitive game I've ever played began.

"What is Bella's favorite color?"

Alice buzzed first. "Blue, because it reminds her of the sea, and she loves swimming"

Damn, I knew that. "And Alice is correct!" Emmett called out, completely in game show host now.

"What is Bella's middle name?"

I got in first this time. "Marie, named after her great grandmother in Ohio"

"Correct!"

"What was the name of Bella's first dog?"

"Spot, because he had a big black spot around his eye" Alice said proudly.

"Well that was a no-brainer" I scoffed.

"Don't be jealous Edward. Green doesn't suit you"

"What is Bella's favorite scary movie?"

"Trick question. Bella doesn't like watching scary movies ever since she fainted at Blood lust"

"Correct. Okay it's all tied up at 2-2. This is the decider question, whoever gets it right wins the bet. What is Bella's bra size?"

"Dude! Inappropriate!" I snapped.

"Just answer the question" he moaned.

I looked over at Alice. She was grinning and had her arms folded, sitting back.

"What are you so smug about?" I asked her.

"I know the answer. I go shopping with Bella and we've often gone to Victoria's secret. But you don't know, do you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you would have already answered by now if you did know"

"I…uh…am….Dammit! When I take Bella's bra off I don't look at the tag" I groaned.

"Tmi Edward, just give your answer" Emmett snapped.

"Um….34B" I guessed.

Alice snorted out loud. "Oh God, you suck at this! I guess you've just seen so many boobs now that you think they're smaller than they actually are. Emmett, the correct answer is 32C"

"Alice is right, Edward. Sorry man, but you lost"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled out in disbelief.

"I'll collect my winnings later, slave" Alice chuckled and bounced up the stairs.

"Sucks for you" Emmett laughed and ran out to the kitchen.

Remember when I said that today my life would change?

Well that wasn't it.

—

I spent the remainder of the day sprawled out on my bed, silently crying and kicking myself. The last thing I wanted to hear was a knock on my door.

"Come in at your own peril" I groaned.

"Jeez Edward, drama queen much?" Rosalie laughed.

"You don't understand Rosalie, Alice—"

"Yeah, yeah, Emmett told me about the bet. Hard luck, but I have more important things to talk to you about"

"What is it?" I asked, curious as to why Rosalie would talk to me about something important.

"I didn't know who to talk to about this, but then I figured, who knows Emmett better than his brother?"

"Well that might be a bad idea. Apparently, I don't know people as well as I think I do. I mean, of all things, to lose on a question about Bella's boobs? Oh the embarrassment!"

"Edward, focus. This is real" Rosalie snapped.

"Okay, shoot"

"Well, I'm just going to get straight to it. Last night, Emmett was drunk and he was talking to me. He proposed to me" she blurted out.

I was speechless. I didn't think Emmett was that stupid.

"I don't know what to do. He didn't bring it up this morning so I'm assuming he doesn't remember. But what did that mean Edward? Was that legit? Does he actually want to get married? Because that's crazy…isn't it? I mean, I do love Emmett but we're only in high school. Although we are seniors. I mean, we could just postpone the wedding until next year. Because I do want to spend every moment I can with Emmett, but marriage? Oh I don't know. But maybe I could see myself doing it. What do you think? I should talk about this with Emmett, shouldn't I? Thanks for this Edward, it's really opened my mind!" Rosalie rambled on.

And with that, she left. My jaw hung open after her. I knew I should have stopped her, she was going crazy! But I didn't know what to tell her.

Remember when I said that today my life would change?

Well that wasn't it.

—

Today was pretty whack. Between Alice and Rosalie, I was feeling defeated. All I was waiting for was some drama from Bella.

What is it with girls and drama? Why must they make a big deal out of every little thing. I'll never understand it. I decided to get what ever I was expecting from Bella over with, so I called her.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Actually I have a few questions. Why did Emmett call me this morning asking about my bra size?"

"Oh..uh..I'll tell you later. By the way, are you really a C cup?"

"What you didn't think I was? Thanks Edward" she mumbled.

"No, it's not that, I just didn't think—"

"Sorry if you don't think my boobs are sufficient Edward. It's hard to follow some of the skunks you've been with. God!" she snapped and hung up.

Well, if Emmett had asked when her time of the month is, I know the answer. But all in all, I had expected it to be worse.

I laid back on my bed again, feeling pretty happy with myself. The worst is over. This day could still turn around and get better.

Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Alice go away. Rosalie go away. Emmett go away. Anyone else go away" I shouted out.

The door opened anyways. And Lauren walked in.

"Lauren? What the hell are you doing—"

"Edward I need to talk to you" she sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to listen to—-"

"I'm pregnant"

Remember when I said that today my life would change?

Well that was it.


End file.
